Dion the demigoddess
by PINKMOON25
Summary: (Role switch) Dr. Finitevus lexia Na and dion was kidnapped by finitevus father dr. phineas. Dion finitevus, and lexia Na are echidna. Dr. Phineas have chaos power and yes dr. phineas is a true albino and he has a third eye. He has chaos magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 escaping from Albion (mobius)

Lexia Na and finitevus was sneaking in the government base looking for the child. Finitevus agreed to go with me and we have to rescue aurora daughter and leave this dimension. I try to tell the council about aurora daughter is good and wasn't evil but there wouldn't listen to us because of finitevus father. "Phineas told gala na about the child saying she dangerous. There wanted to put aurora daughter to death. So me and my true love going to rescue her even it mean we have to leave this dimension for good. Finitevus figure the child is guard by the police squad officer in the room so he hack in the system to open the door, and we saw the child she was in the basket, she was crying her eyes off and I hold her and said" it alright we are here to rescue you "my little flower." She stops crying and finitevus told me we don't have much time the police force will notice she gone and come after us. As we got out of the room we saw the police force and there saw us and we started to run.

Stop them there got the chaos of destruction. Shot them there got the child. Stop them men. Roger sir. Said police force.

Oh no three are shooting at us, but there shooting was so off because there was shooting at the wall and the water pipe causing a mist. I was holding finny hand "lexia Na' my lab is not far I saw his lab I ran in the came in a barricade it. He was at his computer and him trying of active the warp ring. Warp ring activated.

My finny been working on his warp ring for years and he been so happy to make them and I was holding the child. We heard banging noise and pounding noise at the door and it was crumbing to the ground. Lexia don't worry we almost there look. Let go do you have the chaos emerald. Said finny.

"Yes". I said.

A small gold swirling pattern appeared in a circular entrance the warp ring gradually grew in size. Working we can get us out of this world. Let go lexia Na. before we leave the banging got louder and our barricade came down and finny and I saw the leader and guess who with the tramp. "Finitevus father". Finny never like his dad, he told me he responsible for his mother death and I believe it every word of it. There never got along and he didn't want this child in my arms to know him. Dozens of laser was on me and finny but more on the child. Soldier was an itch pulling the trigger on the gun set to kill.

I had enough of your games lexia and finitevus. You know everyone voted for that child to put to death and you protecting her, she dangerous to us all. Now listen my friend just turn that child in to us and I tell the police squad to hold their fire. I promise it be quick and painless, she won't even feel it. she be put in a deep sleep. Now give us that child. Lexia Na,

you will not kill this child, you have no right to do this to her, she just a child. Lexia Na screamed.

Do you think I'm a fool lexia Na. that child is dangerous to us all. She the **destruction of chaos** she will kill us. I seen her use her chaos power on me and dr. phineas. Now had her to me lexia Na now. Yelled gala Na.

You really don't want me to answer that question gala Na. I won't give her to you, you witch go to hell. Screamed lexia Na.

Finitevus and I hear the warp ring it getting us to are location but we have a problem we surround and we can't get to it we have choice though turn are self in and maybe finny and I have a lesser charge and lexia na forget this imbeciles let just go we don't need them, the portal is ready. We were backing up and we hear his father talking to us. Well finitevus not me and my child.

"Son don't do this just turn yourself in and lexia Na just turn yourself and the kid in. you two may have a lesser charge. I don't want to lose "you son", I lost you mom I don't want to lose you too. Said Phineas.

Finny. Don't listen to him. I beg him. Dion. Dion I have to call you mother aurora. I said softly yet bitterly. I feel the goddess around me. I snapped my head upward: aurora lend me your power, this people are trying to hurt you daughter. There trying to kill her. Please help us we need your help. I prayed.

I feel the chaos energy around us, I feel it her mom she here and she was angry and I can feel it. I saw soldier knock off by their feet and pinned to a wall and I window shattered. ''She here". Said lexia Na.

What going on here. Said gala Na. phineas. I knew it that **destruction of chaos** she doing this.

Go quickly said the voice. You, my child and your lover will be fine. Go. You don't have much time. Said the voice.

Okay let go finny I grabbed his hand and jump in portal and I don't know where this take us, but we be safe away dr. phineas and that tramp leader who I thought was my friend gala na. Still this day we don't say much soon as we got to earth I we lived in a small apartment we got married and finny asks me a question.

Lexia Na what to name are daughter. We can't keep calling her baby are little flower. He hugs her. Said finitevus.

How about dion. I said. Her name stand for hope and we can tell her where we come from when she older. We not humans we are echidnas. Said lea Na.

Lexia Na I don't want her to know where we came from and about my father. Said finny. But we tell her together. Said finny.

We away from him and the other and we got each other you me and Dion. Said lexia. Na.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 concert tonight

 **Dori-dori**

Hello my name is Dion winters and I'm thirteen year old and I guess I tell you my life story. I live on a beautiful planet earth. I have the best parents in the world my mom she sweet as honey an she nice she have a job at the hospital, my father is a famous scientist and he very serious and cannot take a joke if you tell him thousand of time. But I still love him anyway. I love music and Love to sing and play different type of instrument and I'm in the band we are call the " **star bright diva girls "** and we are famous. We are sings lots of song and I have friends in the band there name are Stella, Sofia, Musa, Mindy. We had a concert tonight and we famous by the way. Anyway even though I have a job at"Sweetie cake café"/ I still love to sing. Anyway we have a concert tonight and the song is "Dance revolution.

Dion you look cute tonight and good luck on your concert I'm so proud of you. Said mom.

Thank you mom. I said.

Dad. Don't I look cute tonight? I gave him the puppy eyes.

Yes cupcake you look cute. Said dad.

Ladies and gentlemen and boys and girls. I know you love them here are the star bright diva girls. Are you ready to rock to nights?

Screaming fans going wild. Star bright diva girls

 **Dance to new revolution( lolirock song I love the show and this song)**

wake up, started  
get up, ready  
move up to the music revolution baby  
warm up ooh  
stand up yeah  
reach up for the music revolution baby  
everybody knows it, everybody choose it  
everybody move your feet on the dance floor  
watch out steady  
look cool ready  
hey girls

Start a revolution  
we are, Energetic!  
We are, Charismatic!  
Party on the planet  
dance to the revolution

don't be automatic  
just be supersonic  
let it go never give up  
dance to the revolution  
stand up you can follow  
wings up sing it over  
dance to the revolution  
you will be Energetic  
you will be Charismatic  
party on the planet  
dance to the revolution  
show out  
steady work out  
ready watch us to the music revolution baby  
hands up  
ready wake up  
say it start up to the music revolution baby

everybody knows it everybody choose it  
everybody move your feet on the dance floor  
dress up starry  
the diamond is shiny  
start your party  
start a revolution  
we are, Energetic!  
We are, Charismatic!  
Party on the planet,  
dance to the revolution  
don't be automatic  
just be supersonic  
let it go never give up

dance to the revolution  
stand up you can follow  
wings up sing it over  
dance to the revolution  
you will be Energetic  
you will be Charismatic  
party on the planet  
dance, dance, dance, dance,  
you will be Energetic  
you will be Charismatic  
party on the planet  
dance to the revolution ( end of the song)

Star bright diva girls we love you. Said the screaming fans.

Dion. Said a voice.

Oh hey Jamie what up. I said.

You sound amazing by the way, all you guys sound amazing.

Thank Jamie. We said together.

We have to go home dion. See you later. Said the girls.

See you girls see you tomorrow. I said to them.

So dion. You want to hang out tonight. Said Jamie.

Sure I do. I said.

Dion. Said another voice…

"Oh hi dad". I said. Can I go hang out with Jamie tonight? Please. I ask.

No. he said.

Dad it only 8pm, can I lease hang out with Jamie. I ask again.

Dion. We having dinner with my boss tonight. Remember I told you over dinner and mom repeated to you at breakfast.

Oh yeah your boss tonight. Oh I forgot it tonight I complete forgot. I said.

"Dion". How can you forget about that I remember to you last night and mom told you over breakfast?

 **Flashback.**

Moring dion. I fix breakfast's said mom. Remember we have dinner after the concert is over. Remember dion don't forget it very important for your father. Okay mom I be there and I be altering for school bye.

End of flash back.

Oh yeah sorry mom and dad I forgot about the dinner. I sad.

Dion. Said dad and mom.

After the dinner was over mom came in my room. Tomorrow is your birthday yep and we have a surprise for you well I have a surprise for you. I can't wait mom for my surprise I can't sleep. I said. What is it mom.

Dion it a surprise I can't tell you. Now go to sleep honey. Okay mom.

Goodnight. Said mom.

Goodnight. Said dion...

You sleep honey. Not really I have to give dion her birth pendent. The moon and the star. The moon and the star that aurora made. I also suppose to give her this chaos emerald. Oh finny e what if she hate us we not her real family. I'm not her real mother and you not her real father would she hate u. I cried.

Lexia Na. dion may be mad at us but she will still love us and now I make you happy tonight. Alright make me happy finny. I said.

Lexia Na. she asleep. I went to see dion and she was up tonight. Dion why you up dear. ask Dad.

Oh finish this last math problem then I be in bed. Goodnight dad. I said.

Dion it a school night and I want you in bed now. I know mom came in here to check on you and you was sleeping in the bed. Now in bed. Said dad.

But. I said.

Bed dion. Now go to sleep alright. I love you. I kiss her forehead

Dad I don't have school tomorrow it a Saturday.

Oh I forgot cupcake. Goodnight.

 **Hanging out with Jamie midnight**

I heard a pebble thrown at my window. I went to it and it was Jamie. Oh hey Jamie are you ready to hang out tonight. I ask.

Sure let hang out dion and have some fun. Said Jamie.

Ready to go to the fair and go on the rides and I know you love the roller coaster. Said Jamie.

Yeah and I want to have a good time let go. So we went on all the rides even the roller coaster of doom. And we eat ice cream. It only Saturday morning. So birthday girl I want to give you something even though you birthday party is not a few hours here you go. I open my present oh I love the princess peach watch Jaime. I know you do and it talk. "I am the princess".

Thank you Jamie. I love it. I came back to my room and went to sleep though I am tired and I have to go to work.

 **Sailor moon ending R 1**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Happy birthday Dion

(You the one the Winx club)

My princes peach alarm clock woke me up, and I have to get up to go to work. I took a hot shower and washing my long black hair and I dry myself off I put my blue uniform dress on with the apron on with the pink hearts and the maid hat. I went down stairs and mom said to me "happy birthday" Dion. Thank mom.

Happy birthday Dion. Said dad.

Thank mom and dad. I said.

Dion you going to work today. Said mom.

Yes mom I'm going to work so I can make extra cash today. I said

Alright is home around 7pm, said mom.

Okay mom. I am home. Bye mom and dad. I love you. I said.

I love you too dion. Said mom and dad.

Finny. Dion be fourteen year old. She getting older and it time I give her pendent. I call Jaime and told him to go get the birthday cake I order. Dion work at the cake shop so I ask him to go pick it up. So I call him and, him going to pick the cake up.

"Sweetie cake café"

(Winx club lovely pet song)

Dion. You a famous singer and you called "lady dee-dee" by your adoring fans all around you. Dion you have a voice of a angel. Said sally.

Thank sally and yes glad you like my songs. I said.

And here I got your this it is your birthday today. Said sally.

Oh thank you, you know I love the princess peach backpack sally I differently be caring this. I said

And the concert last night was amazing. Said sally.

I have to go see you, um tomorrow. Said sally.

Hey sally is the birthday girl in there. Said Jamie.

Yes she is and she working hard in there this cookies she bakes and there was awesome. Said sally.

"Welcome to sweetie cake café". I said.

Hi. Birthday princess. Said a voice.

Oh hey Jamie .said dion.

I'm here to pick up a cake that I order. Is it ready it for my grandparents it there anniversary. Said Jamie

Oh. Okay let me go see is the cake is ready and pick anything you want and I will get the dessert for you Jamie. I said.

MS. Abby is the cake that Jamie order is it ready. I ask.

Five minute. Tell him that okay and I give him the cake myself. Said Abby.

Alright. Jamie the cake will be ready until five minute. I said.

Hey dion I know what I want to order. Said Jamie.

Oh you want the chocolate chill filling with the chocolate. I just bake them and there are sailing like hot cake today. I give it to you. Here you go may I have two dollar. Please.

"Oh" it so good dion, feel with caramel in them. I love them. Said Jamie.

Thank you Jamie glad you like them. Here have some more. I said cheerfully.

No more dion. Said Jamie.

Dion can you go check the other cookies I go the cake for Jamie. Okay.

Okay here the cake it already paid for it for the birthday girl." Happy birthday dion". I have to go/ bye Mrs. Abby.

Hey the cookies are done and I put them on the tables. Hey where Jamie. Ms. Abby.

He had to go dear, now can you bring the cookies so I can bring them for the kids cross the street so we can sale them for them. Said Abby.

Yes Ms. Abby and after I was done I left the work early and went to the book store. I totally famous in the book store. Hey dion what up. Oh hi Jeremy. I am the book I order here. Lucy and the Pegasus. The next book. Oh yeah you love her books do you. Yes I do. I pay for the book and I went to get some coffee mom and dad don't want me to drink coffee but I drink it anyway. So I was reading the book and it was a very good book until I feel soon tapping my shoulder and I told them to stop, there did it again and turn out it was dad. Hey dad. What you doing here.

Dion your mom say be home around 7pm. Said dad (finitevus)

.

Dad it only 5:30 pm. I said.

Dion sweet heart have you check your watch dear it 7:50pm. Said dad with worry.

How you know I was here, well I know you love books sweetie so I knew you was here. Said dad.

Daddy I'm so sorry I was reading this book and I try to finish.

It alright dear let go home. Said dad.

We came home and dad opening the door and the light was off and it saw someone turn on the light "surprise happy birthday dion". Said everyone.

After the party is over mom and wanted to talk to me alone. Dad went to his lab and I never go in there one time, I went in there I accidently broke his test tube I was in trouble.

Mom went in the master room that was down stairs and she had a jewelry box in her hand. I ask her what in the jewelry box mom. She didn't say a word to me. She went to a cabinet and there was key and I didn't know it was there. She unlock the jewelry box and it open and I saw a stone and a very cute pendent that look like sailor moon brooch but still cute. But this pendent is a moon and a star. Mommy why are you shown me this cute pendent and this rock. I ask.

"Hahahahaa" you are too fun to be around this it's a rock "my little flower". This is called a chaos emerald.

"Chaos emerald". Moms that in sonic world how do you have it. This doesn't make any sense to me, but this pendent is so pretty to. The moon is silver and the star is pink. Still pretty.

Mom why are you giving me this stuff to me. I ask.

Dion this is your pendent it shall protect you from danger and from harm it very important for you, do not show it to anyone not your friends no one. You really need now. Said mom.

Alright mom. I really tired and I have to go to bed I have school tomorrow. I said.

Yes you do.

I have to go see dad. I said,

Dion you know he don't like it when you go to his lab now if you want to see him you see him after school.

He never spends time with me anyway. I said.

Dion that not true dear. Said mom.

I'm going to bed. Bye. I said.

Goodnight my little flowers.

Meanwhile on mobius

A powerful source was shown up on a full fledge albino computer. For year I was looking for my son, lexia Na and the demigoddess who is now my grandchild who went to earth.

"Scourge". I need you assistance.

You call "Phi von creepy". Said scourge.

I finally find the demigoddess of chaos please bring them all to me my son, my daughter in law and my granddaughter. My computer gave me a signal and here how there look on earth. She has long black hair and ocean green eyes, I want them unharmed so get your team and go to earth/ she live in "Californian san Diego".

Back to earth

(Dion room is filling with princess peach and Chibiusa on sailor moon and a few sonic dolls)

Why did mom give me this stuff anyway? I don't know but I'm going to bed. I put my pajama on and I went to bed.

You a superhero ending (Winx club)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I feel someone watching over me

( **Intro: wake up this morning Winx club)**

Dion time to get up, you be late for school. Said mom.

"Dion". Mom called.

I'm up mom going to take a shower. I put my uniform on I have to go to school then I go to work and hang out with Jamie today. Dad don't want me to hang out with Jamie but I will today I meeting him at the roller-skate place. Mom made some pancake for breakfast for me. I eat them and there are so good. Dion be home around 6 o clock. Okay mom I be home and today I took that math test the other date I ace it. So mom where dad. I ask.

You know he not a morning person dear, now you better go you be late for school. And I don't want you late for that even though you in the ninth grade. I m so proud of you Dion. Said mom.

Well I'm just going to say goodbye to him. I went to the room it door stair and I open the door. Dad. Dad.

Dad. Snoring.

Wow. He can sleep though a storm. Dad I'm going to school. See you later. I kiss on the cheek.

I went outside and musa and melody was waiting for me.

Hey girlfriends what up. I said to my best friends.

Hey dion what up to you. Said melody and Musa.

So dion have you read the sonic comic book the 124 edition. Said musa.

Yeah I have read in the bookstore and I know you love sonic the hedgehog musa. I said,

I know you like knuckles the echidna do you dion.

Um. I blushed. I think he very cute. I said.

That dion in love with a cute echidna. Said melody.

Would it be funny if we went to mobius dion? Said melody

Yeah it be great melody. But it only a comic book it not real. We came to school building and we had math period and it ace it I had a 100% on my test. Dion I really need your teaching in equation I "suck" in them. I can teach you melody but I can't do your math homework, remember I did all you math and dad catch me and boy was I in trouble. I was in prison no TV, no comic books, and no computer no cell phones, no friends over and I had lots of chores to do in the house. It was like prison without freedom. But you have a 70% that not bad at all.

I know. Said melody. Well it lunch time let go eat. I got a grilled cheese sandwich and a salad along with strawberry lemonade. I seat with my friends. And then we have to go to P.E. I love P.E. my favorite is to run and we have to do laps and climbing the wall as well the rope climbing as well. It was the best. I took a shower and I was going to the last class. History 101. It really boring but I pass all my work. Soon as I getting to the class I saw this green blur as I keep looking at it someone touch my shoulder I turn around and it was Jamie.

Oh hey Jamie. I said.

Hey you okay well it time for class and I hear you ace the history test in here to. Said Jamie. Beside it time for class what wrong.

Nothing I thought I saw something. Um let go to class Jamie then after my work is over im going to race you in roller skating.

You on princess peach. Said Jamie.

I went in the class room and Jamie closed the door.

(Scourge you find the right girl have you) said the female voice.

Yeah I find her and me how she look like. Did you took lexia Na and his son to mobius right. Yeah we did but, those two put up alright and you know how that girl look like. Said the female voice.

After class was over I went to the girl bathroom and change my clothes had my uniform on and went to work.

Dion this cake is delicious. Said the costumer.

Thanks you want another piece. I said.

No here the 100 dollar. Said the lady.

Oh thank you.

I check out and went to the skate park. And had a good time beat Jamie I told him I had to go home. I'm so tired I'm going to take a hot bubble bath and go to bed. It try to call mom and dad but there phone was off. "Strange".

So I put my headphone on and I keeping sensing I'm been watch. My pendent was glowing and it was burning up it telling me I'm in dangers so I go on my bus route and got on and I have some fans on the bus and I sign autographs. I got off the bus and roller skate home I arrive at my house and I unlock the door and I called for them.

"Mom, Dad" I'm home. I said.

Where are there. I said.

Mom, dad. Okay I'm getting worried now. "Flashing". My pendent is burning like crazy it telling me something. I'm in danger but I don't care.

Mom, dad. Where are you I feel an evil presence in here. I didn't turn around and someone hit me in the neck and push me to a wall. "Gawk". I got up and look around and I had a headache though then I hear a voice say this~

"All hail king awesome". Said the voice

Who the heck is that? And what going on here. I turned around and color my surprise I saw a shading green looking at me with corky up smile.

"Scourge the hedgehog". Great.

 **Power puff z girls intro 1 ending of this story**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dion VS Team Destructix

Dori (never stop dreaming)

I'm I dream this, am I looking at scourge the hedgehog. He was a forest green and he have the coldest green eyes and he was wearing a jacket that had hot flames on the arms and red sunglasses as well as black shoes. He have two scars on his chest and having that corky up smile. Oh did I say he evil sonic. This hedgehog kill his own father, injured Locke (that knuckles dad) help dr. phineas to turn knuckles into an enejak and also he the king of moebius. (That reverse like mobius but with an "E"). He also the leader of team destructix. He even beat shadow the hedging in his super form. I'm in trouble now, I have to escape and find my mom and dad. I stood up weakly and still have a headache and I demand where my parents are.

"Where is my mom and dad? Answer me. I shouted.

Well the little "princess overlader". Still have some strength in her and looking for mommy and daddy. He laugh you pathetic.

… didn't say a word

Let see how long you last princess. Hey guys let get this over with it want take too long. Said scourge.

I saw his team coming out of the living room, great more of them I saw Fiona the ( bitch fox). I hate her I didn't like it when she played sonic and use tails playing with tails feeling like it was nothing. Simian, lighting lynx and flying frog were all here and wait one person is miss, duh dion how can you miss him, where is predator hawk. The green blur in the hallway is scourge.

"Hey princess". If you don't come with us, I beat you to come with us. I back away and I saw Fiona stop him.

Wait scourge. Remember what Dr. Phineas said do not harm my granddaughter. Said Fiona.

Oh come on fi. I'm just going to teach "Princess Over-Lander" over there if she won't cooperate with us and come with us she in a world of pain.

Scourge would you listen to me for once in your life. Dr. Phineas will kill us if anything happen to his grandkid. He will hurt us if we hurt his precious grandchild. He no joke baby. Said Fiona.

I deal with it okay I take the blame. Said scourge.

Scourge he will kill us and he scary when he angry and when he fight. He may be a middle age echidna but he tough as nails he fight like his son and that lady. Said Fiona again.

Wait a minute did there say dr. phineas. Oh my stars, I heard stories about him, he was a scientist at Albion and the known survivor as well. He was a techno mage and raised in Albion tech. tailored for a life of soulless mayhem and he have healing power as well as chaos power due to accident it said. He killed innocent people in that city even the police force and even the leader of Albion " gala na"/ he also got rid of the brother hood of the guardian even the leader. First he study the leak of chaos force and he got rid of them all. Even the better he turn knuckles into an enejak for his enejak project. Knuckles dad "Locke' had to suffice himself to break that hex on his son, this is bad what does that evil echidna want for me and he is a true albino. I decide to sneak away when there arguing with each other. I try to sneak away when I feel something wet around my waist and it was flying frog tongue. "Ewwww". I said.

That got their attention of his team, when simian saw the show "where do you think you going girly". He grunted.

Oh no said.

That got his team mate attention and Fiona and scourge have stopped arguing. Scourge signed. "Now, now princess we can do this the easy way or the hard way either you coming with us quietly or we take you by force like we did your mom and dad. He said with a gloating about my parents kidnapping.

Mom, dad. I said. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. "Let me goooooo". A flashing light surround me and chaos energy surround and hit lighting and I kick him in the face. Let me go. I screamed.

What. Said scourge.

I have to get out here I'm not safe here... I said. I started to run.

I don't care fi. We fix her up when we take her to her grandfather. Scourge. Spin dash to me and I dodge it and ran upstairs.

What. How did she dodge my trademark? "How". He screamed. Oh you so going get punch princess wait until I get my hands on you. He screamed.

Scourge don't hurt her stop. He going to kill her. Said Fiona

Not if that echidna girl kill him first. Said lighting.

I almost to my room. I said.

I got you now princess. I got my apron throw at his arms and it was wrapped around his arm. I saw his team behind him. I said. You want to try my spin dash. Here it is I show it to you, my own tornado spin strike dash. let do this. I said.

Hey let me go princess. He screamed. I swing him around and around and let him hit his team. "Uwwwf". There be out for a while. So I ran to my room got my fans shurkiens and some more and the shurkiens chaos emerald and my sailor moon and mini moon doll put them in my sailor moon backpack and I slide down the water pipe. And ran to the backyard.

Oh princess going to get it. The door is lock oh you think you so clever locking yourself in your room. Scourge broke down her door. And he saw something in her room. Oh come on. She like my other twin. And it talk. He pressed the sonic doll "faster than the speed of sound".

"Scourge let it go". Is she in this room? She not under the bed and she not in the closet and beep. "Team that kid you looking for she escape she in the backyard. Said the blue hawk.

I jumped in the blushed; this route will take me to the city. I hear something I got my fans out and I reflected the darts where ever there coming from. It was coming to me. I spin around and send it back to the attacker.

She good with that fan scourge. Said lighting.

I don't care lighting. I heard something out of the brushed and it was scourge he try to spin dash me but I dodge it and he bounce on the tree and hit my right arm. I scream in pain. Holding my arms.

That for throw me to them princess I told you I get you. Said scourge.

I growl. " Grrrrrr".

Oh no her arm is red. Oh my aurora he going to kill us. Said Fiona.

Lighting throw the dart at her before your know she try to escape again. He shouted.

Fine. He throw a dart.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm and turn out it was dart I try to remove it but to late I passed out.

Finally we got this girl she was a handful. Said simian pick her up.

Everyone ready to go. Said Fiona.

Yeah. Said everyone

Good. I hope the doctor want be angry about this. Said Fiona she throw the warp ring. There left

 **Sailor moon r ending 1**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Meeting Grandfather Dr. Phineas.

(Power girl's intro opening 1)

Meanwhile with team destructix

Okay we here in Dr. Phineas manor. Put her in the living room. Okay we came to the door and put the code in the computer pad and the room was open, just dump her on the floor. Said scourge.

Are you sure he won't kill you or us for injuring her arm scourge. Look at it is very bruising it almost tuning purple. Said Fiona.

Babe. It okay beside she deserved it, I told her to come quietly and look what happen, her growl sound like that dude we fight with. Said scourge.

That dude name is **"Dr. Finitevus"**. Said Fiona. And yes there do sound alike. Well you better hope she don't say you injured her arm. Because you did injured her arm scourge. Said Fiona.

Let it go fi. Said scourge.

I see your mission with well.. Did a voice. As the figure came out of the warp ring. And came toward them.

Oh hi phi von evil. How you doing. Said scourge.

"Where is my granddaughter". He said.

She in the living room. Said scourge. I see her in a minute. I need to see my maid I need her to bring her and I tea and wait scourge what happen to you. You look like you got yourself hurt. Said phineas.

Well your precious granddaughter didn't come with us, so I taught her a lesson she won't forget. Said scourge with a smirk.

What did you do to her. He growled phineas.

Um. He was scared to ask.

He injured her arm doctor phineas. I told him not to do this to her and I knew you be mad at us and about that. Said Fiona.

All of you get out my sight before I get angry especially you "scourge". I told you do not harm her. And you injured her.

Fiona.. My dear how did he injure her. He ask.

He spin dash to her right arm believe. Said Fiona who was nervous.

"Stay away from my granddaughter,. His hands turn to chaos energy. I mean it boy. He growled showing teeth.

Alright I stay away from her.

There left.

Back with dion

 **(Watcshi- tachio Ni naritokute)**

I was in a flower meadow filled with different type of flower there was daisy, morning glory and lots more flower I couldn't describe but there smell very good. I also wear a simple whitely sleeves grown ( similar like on sailor moon as princess serenity). I looked down at my dress I love this dress it so beautiful. I don't know how it came on but it sure is pretty. I reached down to feel the dress, it so soft. Then I notice my right arm the one scourge injure it was healed. And my headache is gone. I . I reached up to my pendent and find out the silver crescent moon was the same as the pink stars. As I look t the night skies it was so beautiful and I love stars the most and I look at them every night before I go to bed and I even give dad the puppy eyes, to read me the books on the stars. I saw reflection on the water as for this lovely stars and the moon. I feel the moonlight beaming on me and it feel so warm and good. The wind blowing long black hair. My whole body was glowing of soft silver light. I keep watching them then I lift my long white dress and I had no shoes on. I look at my reflection and touch the water, and I look like " princess serenity" this dress is so pretty. I came to a fork in the road and I was determine where this road will take me it was night time and my pendent was changing this time it was a crescent moon and the ground was covered in snow. My feet was so warm. I always wanted to do a snow angel . So I got on the ground and made snow angel. This dress is so lovely it protect me from the cold. I came to the fork in the road. " Which path should I go now. Now what. I said.

Then I heard a sweet voice that belong to a female. 'Choose a path wisely my child. Said a female voice.

Who was that. Who does that voice belong to. It wasn't mine voice. I look on the two pathways to find the voice but I couldn't find them, the only thing I saw was two image on the folkway one was human girl, the only was a blur female echidna she look Mobian. But she really blurry. I heard that voice again. It was saying to me. " Will you run in fear forever or would you brace your destiny and be the demigoddess you are born to be. "Like the moon and the sun as well as the star are in the sky in a stand still. Said the female voice.

My brain started to hurt really bad with the questions. What does this voice wont for me and who is it. I wonder.

Who are you. I ask. There no answer. Please I need to know who you are and can you help. I need to know. All my surrounding stated to diaper until the voice was gone. Wait don't go away. I was running to the voice. Please don't go away, I need to know. I chasing the voice until I ran into a tree.

"Uwwwff'. :" stupid tree I cursed thee". I growled at it and I passed out and I was dizzy and seeing stars.

 **Meanwhile in phineas lab**

Peach. Did you make the tea dear. Said phineas.

Yes sir. Here it is. Now take the tea in the living room I be there.

Back with dion

I woke up and I was in a living room on the floor. I got up from the floor and still have a headache and my right arms still hurts. I try to opening the door, but failed to open. It like it computer lock and I try the window but it was lock. I went to the window and I saw a forest and a destroyed garden. "Okay this is really depressing and sad" I need to get out of here and find mom and dad. So I tried again failed. So whoever put me in here will come eventually so I have to wait for them. I was by the window looking at the blue Jays there having freedom and I don't have my own. I heard the door open up and I seen a middle age echidna coming in the living room I know him pretty good "Dr. Phineas". I read about him again let me repeated to you, he is a techno-mage and a healer and he have chaos magic and he killed all his kind. He was walking in the room and he put the tea on the table.

Phineas point of view

My adorable granddaughter. You grown into a young lady you look like your true birth mother  
"Aurora". Even with that form. I finally found you all.

End of phineas point view

This guy is my "nightmare". I really want to find my mom and dad. And get us away from this guy.

He came to me with a bow and introduce himself. "Greeting child. I been waiting for you, my name is Dr. Phineas and is a pleasure to meet you at last. Now have a seat my dear I know you thirsty. I look at him with suspicious and just sat down and he came to me and seat down in his chair.

Now "little one". I said my a name what is your name. He ask.

Just say your name and may he leave you alone. My name is "Dion". Where is my parents. I ask.

There fine dion. Now drink your tea for energy. He said.

I drink the tea and I feel weird. What did you put in the tea. I ask. I put sleep herb in the tea. It only for a while but you see you gave team destructix trouble my dear and I don't want you to give me trouble. Now relax you be fine.

I passed out.

I woke up and I was strapped down on a metal table. What you doing to me. I ask..

My scanner going o scan your chaos energy and your true form.. And form I mean your echidna form. Said dr. phineas.

I don't have chaos power and I'm not a echidna. I shouted.

He ignore my question. Hm. Chaos power (70%) echidna form (80%) yes she the one I been searching for.

Came out of the scanner and guess that was waiting for me out the scanner. "Him". Telling me to follower him and I really don't want to but what choice do I have now. He told me to have a seat in this chair. And I did he strapped me down and he went to his desk and pull out a silver syringe fill with liquid. I was freaking out I don't like needles at all.

Don't be afraid dear it only a shot, said phineas.

You not putting that needle in me you hear me. I said

Now listen to me girl, do you see that anesthesia tank over there. He said.

Yes I see it. What you going to do with it.

I could put that device on you that put you to sleep and I cut you head open and put this chip in your brain. Now you don't want that to happen so I suggest you be a good girl and let me put his chip in you left hand. Now choose wisely. Arm or brain.

Put the chip in my left hand and just get it over with. So he rub alcohol on my left hand and inject the chip in my hand. It hurt like crazy and my left hand was on fire.

Now is dion your real name or that the name my son and his girlfriend name you.

Um. Yes that my name and you have a son. I ask in shock.

Yes I do have a son little one his name is " Finitevus" I believe you call him dad. And the lady name is lexia Na I believe you call her mother, and I'm your grandfather little one and there not your real parents. One sign to protect you, the other one went with his true love. Your real mother is aurora the goddess

What are you talking about phineas. My mother and father are my real parents not this aurora lady, and last mom and dad are not echidnas. I shouted.

He look at me. My son, and lexia Na was never humans and neither are you granddaughter.

…..didn't say a word.

Now what happen to your right arm. He asked. He touch. " Ouch". It injured can you see that with your glasses four eyes. I screamed.

It bruise. Did scourge do this to you. He asked.

You answer your question bravo. I said.

I fix your arm okay. I went to the cabinet and got the gauze medicine I made. Now let get started.

You not touching my right arm leave it alone. I said.

Dion. It will healed your arm, now stop been stubborn and let me put this gauze on you. There your right arm is healed. Now let me wrapped it up with the bandage. There how do you feel granddaughter,

"I'm not your grandchild". I said coldly.

(She sound like my son). Said phineas.

Well I know you're tired and my gauze also have a side affect you be sleepy. And I know you tired.

I'm so weak and tried I can barely see and I'm going too passed out. He caught me. Be careful granddaughter.

I'm not your granddaughter stop calling me that. I passed out.

I put her in her own room and told peach, to fix her some clothes. Now to talk to my son and his wife now.

Dori( never stop dreaming)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Talk with my son finally

 **Power girl's z intro 1**

Finny. Wake up. Said lexia Na.

Lexia Na. is that you. Where are we and where is Dion. Said finny.

I don't know where we are and I don't know where dion is. I hope she alright my love. Said lexia Na.

Finny touch her face, she probably fine I hope those creepy didn't hurt her. We train her in her very good but we should have told her the truth, even that pendent lexia Na. said finny.

But honey would she hate us, we not her real parents we like her protector or caretakers and~ lexia Na tearing up.

Lexia Na dion care for us, she love use she won't hate us. Said finny

Finny you were so cold to your father and I see why you distance yourself with him, but I don't want her to do that to us. Said lexia.

Finitevus hold his wife. She won't do that to us. Dear. Said finny.

We hear the door open up and I saw my father. I was furious he kidnapped me and my wife and I don't know where my little girl is. Where is my daughter you imbeciles?

Oh son I miss you so much. He walked over and try to hug finitevus, but he push him. "Where is my little girl father" if you experiment her like you did me I make your life a living hell. Growled finitevus.

Son. Please calm down I see where "little one" get her temper from. She sounds like you in rage and the way she talk. Said phineas.

Lexia Na you talk to him I'm not in the mood for this. Said finitevus.

Hello lexia Na, you love lovely today. How are you.

Cut your bullshit phineas. Where are we and where is are daughter. Said lexia.

My granddaughter is safe and sound and I told her everything she needs to know about you two. You not her real parents, you are a agent and you my son you just went with your true love. Said dr. phineas.

What. Finny screams.

Finitevus got up from his chair he was seating and stormed over to him "she not your grandchild you don't have one. You not suppose to tell her that only lexia Na and I should have, you cold hearted monster echidna. Growled finitevus.

I'm still your father, and you don't talk to me like that. Dr. Phineas.

Finny let it go please let it go honey. Said lexia Na.

No I won't let it go. You kidnapped us from earth and you want to use dion for her chaos power are you. Answer me "father". Yelled finitevus.

…..didn't say a word.

It the truth is it, I swear if you experiment my daughter I will kill you. Said finitevus.

Son I want hurt my adorable granddaughter nor you and your wife. Said phineas.

She not your grandchild, let me repeated to you don't have one. He shouted

I know why you need dion. You failed to have an enejak did you father so you remember dion is a demigoddess and she have chaos power so you need dion help. I want let you use her for your advantage. Said finitevus.

"Son". We all can be together this world is feel with imbeciles on this planet and I want my family. I want my son back I want to know my daughter in law and I want to bond with my granddaughter. Said phineas.

"Get Out". Shouted finitevus.

"Son". He pealed please let talk about this.

Get out. He shouted.

I let you rest my son and we talk later. He closed the door.

Lexia Na. I despite him and now he going to use dion for her chaos power. Said finitevus.

Finny we going to get us out of here. Said lexia.

What if dion hate us, I don't want her to shun us out. I shun my father out because he did something to my mother and I know it and when she find out about this she will hate us. Said a sad finny.

She won't dear. Said lexia Na.

How do you know that lexia Na.?

We know are daughter. She may be angry at us at first and yell but she still loves us.

I hope she alright and try to get away from "him".

 **Dion maiden advice...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A new girl in the manor

Power puff girls z opening 1

I woke up and I notice I was in a room in the bed and I got up form bed look around and I saw something on the chair, it was a towel and some new clothes a pink dress it on another chair. How did it get here and how? I saw another room and I went in it and it was a bathroom and good I need a shower and I got the towel and rag and took the shower. It feel so good, but "Hm" he have my parents and I know there somewhere in this "manor". I let the water on me and I hope he didn't throw my parents in the "twilight cage". There be lost forever never be seen again. What if he telling me the truth about me, they're not my parents and my real parent and my mother is aurora the legendary goddess. That makes me a echidna for real. "Ga". I'm confused and this making my brain hurt and who is my birthfather. Great he tell me about my birthmother and won't tell me who my birthfather. I know he lying to me and I'm not calling him grandfather. After I took my shower I dry off, dry my hair and put the dress on and I went into my "Sailor moon backpack: I got my blue hairbrush and brush my hair and combed it and putting it in two pigtails, came out of the bathroom and I smell something delicious and it was table. On I check my phone and it was 9:30 am Tuesday. That mean it breakfast time.

How this tray of food came in here. I open the tray and it was pancakes on my left eggs and on my right fresh orange drink. I eat the pancake and the egg and drink the orange juice. I was done and I decide to read my book I brought. I was so tired and I went to sleep and I woke up and the tray was gone. Hm that was weird where did the tray go so I tried to open the door. It lock. Someone was in this room and took the trap and I'm going to find out because there have to come back for lunch and dinner so I just waited here for them. I waited and I waited still nothing all this waiting made me so tired. So I went to sleep and I heard the door open and someone came in the room, I hear the tray on the table and there was about to leave.

'Hold it right there Mr." who are you and why are you here. I ask.

There didn't say a word. Oh come on say something to me, don't be shy or scared. Fine then I introduce myself okay. "Hello nice to me you". I said.

Um. Hi. She said.

And bye. She said.

Wait don't go. Who are you, what your name and then when you say your name I say my name and last how old are you. I ask...

I'm thirteen year old and my name is peach. Said the girl.

Oh hello peach. My name is "Dion". And I'm fourteen year old. And hey I was thirteen year old Sunday whoa we was the same age. I said.

Nice to meet you Dion. Nice to meet you to peach. I have to go dion. Wait are you hungry peach. I know you are. And I know you the one who brought me something to eat and I know you hungry. I said.

Yes. She open the tray and it was "spaghetti". I know I can't eat all this how about you eat this with me. I said.

Okay. She said.

I have to go I not suppose to stay in here long, I see you later

Bye. I said.

The next day. See bring me some toast and eggs and orange juice. So I ask her a question.

Peach don't be mad at me and I'm not pressing you, but I have a question. I ask.

Dion go ahead and ask me. Said peach.

Where is your parents and why are you working here. I ask with worried.

Dion, I lost my parents long ago and you grandfather find me and I work as his maid. Said peach.

I'm sorry about your lost I'm really am but he not my grandfather. I said.

He said he is, and you can't deny it. Said peach.

Hey you want to play card games peach. Sure do. Okay I have sailor moon cards. So let play okay. We plated and played and she had to go.

Hey peach you back, yep I figure you love to draw so I bring you a sketcher book. Thank peach, I love to drawn and did want to.

Each can I ask a favor. I ask.

I need to speak with him. I said.

You mean your grandfather. Said peach.

Yes him.

Dion that a bad idea no I'm not going to ask him. Said peach.

Please. I'm worried about my parents please. I said.

Okay I go ask him.

Meanwhile doctor phineas

I was working on my experiment in my lab when I hear the maid by the computer "peach "I buzz her in. what is my dear.

Your granddaughter want to talk to you. Said peach.

S-s-s—she want to talk to me (maybe she starting to warm up to me and if my son see this maybe he open up for me too). Alright I unlock the door and she can come see me.

Meanwhile back with dion

I was waiting and waiting until something was hitting me in my back. And I turn around it was my sailor moon backpack. It was floating in the air. I try to get it but I failed. This was fun by the way but I'm getting tired. Okay one more time dion. Here I go, I got you now. Whoa I didn't know my sailor moon backpack can fly. Wait something telling me to open my backpack so I did and it was glowing inside and I reach inside and I there was my chaos emerald glowing like a star above. I forgot my chaos emerald in my backpack I put the chaos emerald back in the silver in small purse...

Dion. Said a voice.

Oh hi peach.

Your grandfather say you can come out of your room and go see him now.

Oh thank you peach you the best. I said.

You welcome and I see you later.

Wait where his lab I forgot where it is. Okay I show you follow me. There his lab. By that computer screen.

Okay dion be brave.

Dion maiden advice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 talk with non family member (A.K.A phineas)

Power puff girls opening 1

I came by the screen computer and I saw him in his lab and he was working on something and he saw me by the screen. He creeping me out, all I want to do is find my parents and get us out of this nightmare. The door open and I hear his voice.

"Come in Dion" don't be afraid of me. Said phineas.

"Now dion you wanted to see me" he asked.

His voice is so cold it sent chill down my spine cord and I grabbed my pendent behind me and said " I want to go back to my world, my own dimension my own earth and I want my parents back. I said.

Soon as I said that he laugh at my comment "Haahhahaha". His laughter sound like (wise man on sailor moon). So cold and evil in his eyes and his laughter too there both sound alike. I was scared but I decide to be brave and not let him see fear in me.

I terrible sorry "granddaughter" but that not a opinion and you, my son and your mother are not going back to earth. You three don't belong there, you belong here. So stop been so stubborn and give your grandpa a big hug.

"No way". I said.

You can't do that to us. We don't belong here with you. So let us go. I said.

He giving me that creepy smile.

He getting on my last nerves really bad.

Dion do you want a tour of my lab and the rest of the manor. He said.

I really want to say this "um- oh no". What choice do I have now? He showing me the rest of his lab, it was boring super boring. He was showing me part of the manor, there was a room I ask about and he said I'm forbidden to go in there. I bet money my mom and dad are in there

This is my library room. I know you love books so you can come in here and read. Said phineas.

Now my grandchild I have worked to do enjoy your reading. He closed the door

He had lots of books on albino history and ancient history and scientist as well. I saw a book that interested me a book on scientist history and I saw a scientist I know very well though. He created the chaos (syphon) it a device that who slowly drain chaos emerald, he creator along with his brother but the council disband it I believe and he was reborn as enejak the story goes on but. He did have chaos energy and I can ask him because I going to escape. Then I hear the door open up and I saw peach and she was bring us tea.

Thank your peach for talking to him I really need it. I said.

No problem dion. Said peach.

But I want to warn you about something. Said peach.

Warn me about what peach. I ask with worried.

It about that green hedgehog I overheard him talking to his team and he said he going to get your, for making him look bad and getting him in trouble. Said peach.

That green hedgehog his name is scourge and I have to face those, jackass eventually. I said.

What you talking about dion. She ask.

Because I'm going to escape.

(Team charm music).

What. She screamed.

Peach I have to escape I have no choice if I don't he going to use me for my chaos power or turn me into a lady enejak I don't want that peach but you can come with me. I said.

'No. you don't need to do that. If you be good he let you see your mom and dad. Said peach...

Peach please I don't want to be hex I want to be free not be a prisoner to no one, even him. I pleaded to her.

I can't and nether should you. I have to go "bye" dion.

Wait a minute comeback. She left.

Great dion look what you done, that the only friend you have here. I better go find her. So I open the door and search for her. Oh my stars this is the longest hallway I ever been then I hear clicking sound up ahead turn out I near his lab. "HM' he probably on the computer so I decide to listen to him. He keep on click and typing on the computer but it stop altogether. And I heard voice. "Dion my adorable grandchild do you want to see my experiment you so curious are you come in, and I show you what I'm working on. He said.

I back up and ran for my life.

"Dion". He open the door. She gone fast runner is she. She be back.

I ran into another room and I look around it is the kitchens it so clean I can see my face and I did. I hear a door open up I better hide because if it one of the member of team destructix there going to take me to scourge I not afraid of that loser, antic sonic I never like him no way. I hide under the table and I saw flying frog and he was in the refrigerator and he was making a mess and gross food too. "EW; that is so gross. After he left the messing kitchen he a "creepy" leaving this mess for peach to clean up and he a creepy on mobius and creepy trying to kidnap me too.

I came out of table and I hear a terrible scream "AAAAAAAh" that scream I know who screaming . That scream belong to, it is "peach". Oh she in trouble I better go save her and I know who hurting her. Him (Scourge)

Sailor moon r ending 1


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Dion Vs Scourge

Power puff girls z into 1

I came in the room and I saw the member surrounding someone and I saw scourge holding someone I know. "Peach." I screamed

"Let her go". I screamed.

There turn around and saw me and guess who looking at me "scourge'. He drop peach and she had bruise to her arms and face. I came to her.

"Are you okay. I'm here. What happen to you. I ask.

I was trying to protect you from him, he going to teach you a lesson by lesson beat you up. So I try to fight him to protect you. Said peach.

Oh peach that very brave of you, but dangerous you have to learn to fight your opponent wisely. But thank you, but let me fight this battle okay it won't take too long.

You going to pay what you did to peach "imbeciles". I said.

Oh please "princess". You can't beat me and I prove it to you. He charge at me and I dodge it.

What he. Screamed in shock.

Whoa she fast. Said lighting.

I was in my fighting stance and said come on hedgehog, keep up with me I thought you was the fastest thing alive. I said.

You going to get it princess. Said scourge.

He throw punches and I blocking all of them and I "knee" him in the gut, and I spin kick him in the face and he fall on the ground.

What. I though you was a damsel in distress. Said scourge.

…..didn't say a word.

I saw a figure by the door and I know who it is it was "him". Don't show him weakness dion. Mom and dad taught me that.

Never judge appearance before you meet them and it shall backfire on you. I said.

I teach you a lesson princess how about I hurt your little maid friend how about that. He turn into his trademark the " spin dash". And spin dash to peach.

I got so angry and chaos energy surround me and I form a spear and I said "chaos spear". It travel so fast and made impact to scourge and he was sent flying to a wall. He inside the wall now. Bam.

"Baby". Said Fiona.

Yeah go to baby he need you "fox girl". I said.

Every member was backing away from me. There was afraid of me there think I do the same thing to them. And I will if there bother me and peach. Yeah you better back away. There help Fiona get scourge out the wall and there left the room leaving me and peach alone finally.

"Peach are you okay " I ask.

I'm fine. She said.

I came to her and touch the bruise. "Ouch". She said. My hands was glowing and I said this "chaos healing sensation". How do you feel now. I said.

Better dion thank you, and you have chaos power . Yes I do. I said.

Dion I decide to go with you I don't belong here. Said peach.

Oh boy thank you that a great idea. But what about your parents dion. I have to go get help I have no time. I said.

That a smart move now go get pack and I be in your room. So we can leave. Said peach.

On it. I said proudly.

Meanwhile with doctor

Dion is getting stronger and stronger and now she can change this world we live on and having planet demigoddess by my side I be unstoppable .

Dion maiden advice


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 let the hexing beginning

( Dion theme song mix with lolirock opening)

I was packing my stuff, put my hair in a pony tail. I really want to save my parents but I think I ask for help and by help I mean the " freedom fighter". That what I do. Everything coming to plan and nothing going to stop me to get away from " Dr. Phineas" and his evil deeds. I said.

Meanwhile phineas lab

Yes. She getting stronger and stronger, I see her form a "chaos spear" when she was protecting Peach. So big it knock out scourge and send him to a wall. Yes her ready to join me, be my mindless puppet to change this world we live on. Said phineas.

"Simian". He called.

You called me doctor phineas. Said simian.

Yes I have bring me my granddaughter to me please. I want to speak to her said phineas.

Yes sir/ said simian.

"Soon I have a world of my image and the four of us shall be a family the only person here on this planet. Said phineas.

Back with dion

Got my stuff in my backpack put my backpack on my back and I hear a knock at the door. Oh peach you ready to go well let get out of here. I put my hand on the knob open it and it wasn't peach it was "Simian". Oh no. what do you want. I said.

Your grandfather want to see you girl. Said simian.

Sorry I'm not seeing him today so bye. I was going to close the door when he put his hand but it. You are coming with me girl, grab me by the waist and carry me to my "nightmare', l told him " let me go". I don't want to see him, let m e go. I screamed.

Starting with peach

Before dion, come I was just a maid. My parents died when I was five and I was orphan until I meet dr. phineas he find me and took me in, I thought he be a father to me but no he informed me I'm just a maid and that all. In fact he didn't give me a room, no I sleep in a closet. And when I was in trouble he didn't even come save me form that idiot hedgehog, no dion did she save me and beat the heck out of scourge. Dion is a tough lady I mean really tough she can stand up to bullying like him. She right though I don't belong here, and I'm going with her. I came in her room "dion I'm ready to leave. Dion" I touch the table ( you see I can see the past, present even the future self) and I saw the past and dion hear a knock at the door and she thought it was me and it wasn't it was simian and he escort her to her "grandfather" I have to get to her, if he hex her it game over she be a puppet and no one can get her out not even her parents even there try to call her out of it. I want let that happen to her.

Back with dion

"unhand me' I screamed put me down. Let me go. I said.

He open the door and throw me on the ground. I hate it when you throw a lady on the ground you big dumb ape, learn some manners boy. I said.

I saw him bowing to a figure in the shadows and he left. "Hahahaaaa". There the Wiseman laughter again great here we go " what do you want phineas". I said.

I told you to call me grandpa. He cooed.

Sorry I don't have grandparent now you didn't answer my question. What do you want.

Dion I seen you use your chaos power and I have to say you getting stronger and I seen you in action and it time for you to join me. Said phineas.

Why is he asking me this. I knew this was going to happen but why so early. I wonder.

No. I will not join you, I refuse to be your mindless puppet. I said.

Dion. I can train you, to be a strong with your chaos energy we can be powerful together you and me. No one can defeat us. I can train you. Said phineas in calm way.

Then answer is no. I will not join you so stop asking me to. I said.

You be powerful, now stop been so stubborn and join me. He asked.

No. I won't join you, you can't force me too.. I want. I said coldly.

His eyes narrowed at me " girl you will join me rather you want to or not. So stop been so stubborn". He pick up his hands and made a negative chaos energy and I said you can't force someone who don't want to join you that not right. I did the same thing with my chaos energy but it was a whitish and pinkish color and I form my own chaos energy.

Phineas was amazed ( she forming her chaos energy. I'm so proud of my granddaughter). I'm so impress with you my dion, but you haven't been train by your chaos power, you have been one with them yet. Dion join me and I will teach you how to use them you will be invincible no one will dare challenge you. You and me together.

I will not join you and I never shall you can't force me. I threw my chaos sear at him but instead of hitting him he caught and crushed like it was a nothing..

So I see it coming like this. He said.

He shot a negative chaos at me but I dodge he send another again and I reflected back at him and he dodge it.

He hold out his arms like I wanted a hug" child you making a mistake not join me, you be strong I can train you dion. " He said.

Stop forcing me to join you, leave me alone. I shouted.

Foolish naïve girl. He throw a warp ring I sense it and he send a chaos energy though and I dodge it but he send another again and I flop and send it back and he dodge again. He throw another one and it hit me in the back and I was flying hitting some desk and machines. And I was on the floor. Come on dion get up and try to get up. But my body not listen to me. He came by me and talk to me. " You wondering why you can't move. Very well I tell you grandchild. I hit you with my chaos energy stunning anyone I hit and in contracted will parlayed them. Just like I did to you. Now it time for you to join me. He pick me up let me go". I don't want to join you . I said weakly.

He went into his desk and took a fake chaos emerald. He place me in the black chair and he places his cold albino hands on my forehead and told me relax and he was saying a prayer I know the Tikal prayer song

" **The servant are the seven chaos, that control by my will that exist to enslave the chaos you be in my control by the chaos. Now follow my command".**

He saying his prayer of that pray I feel the negative energy going through my body and I screaming in pain I feel my hands twitching and my whole body was twitching now but I feel so tired so tired. My eyes was starting too closed. I was are some white place and I feel at peace here and I wasn't afraid here and I don't care anymore him was brainwashing me I feel I be under his control and I can feel it. In his control believing his own idea I be his puppet a mindless puppet just like "knuckles". When he was a enejak.

I heard his voice again and I back away. "Don't be afraid granddaughter" like I said to you early. You not a human you are a echidna and there great power inside of you and there want you to become to demigoddess you truly are. He was coming to me and he came closer. Dion I can train you of your chaos power and you become so powerful better than your birth mother. He said.

"Wait a minute" you know who my birthmother is. I said.

Yes I do grandchild. He came to me. Your true mother is the legendary goddess aurora. I said.

You lying to me I know it. Why should I believe a world you have to say.

One grandchild. I never lie to you, second the pendent you are wearing now have her symbol by symbol I mean the crescent moon and the star. You have the same power as her and you are strong like her as well. It's that proof enough dion. Said phineas.

…..

Then I hear crying sound. But who is it. I wonder.

Oh no I'm too late her grandfather already started the hex. I came by her and said " Dion wake up, don't listen to your grandfather speak to you, he trying to turn you into a mindless puppet. Don't let him control you I know you strong fight his hex. Dion you be the first person can beat it. Dion.

Dion. I will teach you how to use your chaos power and do anything you want with them. All you have to do is join me and I can teach you how to use them. He said.

You can train me. I ask.

Yes. To be better than your birthmother. He said.

I was about to take his hand when I heard that voice and cry again.

"Dion" wake up don't listen to him he only using you, he don't care about you. You are right. Said the voice.

"Dion" who is dion. Wait a minute that my name. Everything came rushing to me. I'm dion I'm famous singer and I live in "California". And that scream belong to "Peach". I snapped out of my trance .

'Uwf". Still dizzy.

That made grandpa mad. No. screamed that useless maid she be punish for her betrayed. No dion. How did you got out your hex dion. Dion don't listen to that useless maid she not but a~

"Get out of my head", you don't belong here, only I belong here me and me alone. Get out, get out, and get "Out". I screamed. I summoned all the energy around me and release it called "Chaos energy storm" blasted him out of my mind and his image went away for now. I got up and gain my eye sight back and I spin kick him in the face. And he hit his desk..

Dion are you okay. Yes I'm fine let go and wait let not go out there a secret passage way in his lab. Follower me. Dion we have no time to rescue your parents we have to get help okay.

I understand let go before team imbeciles find out we gone and catch us. I said weakly.

Agreed.

( Running music)

How are we going to get of here. I ask.

With this warp ring. Said peach. I stole this from them dion so we can escape.

That amazing and very smart, way to go peach. But I don't know how to work it. She said.

Give it me. I throw it up like a coin and there I see a lake . I said

That not a lake , that a beach and that "emerald coast". "Let go". I grab her hand and we jump in the ring. And we left there..

Sailor moon r ending 1


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Meeting sonic the hedgehog and knuckles the echidna

Power puff girls into 1 opening

Sonic and knuckles

Dud e you serious want to race me. You know I'm the fastest thing alive right. Said sonic.

"Bring it on". Said knuckles.

Sonic and knuckles was about to race each other. Okay knux, we race to the finish line that ever make it win the race. Said sonic.

You on let go. There said.

Back with dion and peach

Dion. You don't look to go let take a break. Said peach. I'm fine peach we just need to find a city then we all can rest . I didn't know peach you had a sister, you a twin. So dizzy and tired.

You about to faint are you. Said peach.

No silly am not dizzy and why is the world spinning around. Make it stop. I said.

Yep you about to faint. Said peach.

Hey let follower this path maybe it lead to city. I started to walk.

Dion. Wait comeback. I better follow. Her.

Back to sonic and knuckles

Can't catch up to me huh knux. I told you I'm the fastest thing alive and sonic bump into someone and what the. Huh is that a girl. Oh no she about to hit the ground. Hold on I gotcha you. I gotcha.

So dizzy and tired. Said the girl.

Hey you okay. Said sonic.

'Ewf". Said the girl

Hey girl are you okay. Said sonic. Oh no.

Hey drop my friend before you get hurt scourge, we not going back to you know who, you who I'm talking about. Said peach with a growled.

"Scourge". Said sonic.

Wait a minute. My name is sonic the hedgehog not scourge and second what happen to her. Said sonic with worried..

You lying I kill you scourge. Peach race to sonic until she hear her name been called.

"Peach". He telling the truth. He sonic the hedgehog. Because scourge have two claw mark on his chest and sonic don't have one and scourge is lime green and sonic is blue. Sorry she protect me we just got away from a evil echidna and his gang. Knuckles came over. What happen, sonic and who are the girls.

Sonic she don't look to good. Said knuckles.

"I need your help". Before I say what I need I passed out.

Hey what wrong. He ask. Girl.

Oh boy. Said sonic.

"Sonic". She need to go to the hospital now. Said knuckles and the fastest way to get there is by this. A warp ring. He throw a warp ring and it got bigger and there went inside their arrive at new mobotropolis city.

Tommy turtle memorial hospital

Sonic was running in hospital building. Everyone was shock that sonic bring a human to the hospital and she injury. Everyone seen human before.

(What happen to that poor girl). I hope her alright. Said the fox

Well it good thing sonic find that child then that evil scientist he fight with a lot..

"Doctor Quack". We need your help. Said sonic.

What wrong sonic and wait what happen to this child. Said dr. Quack.

We find her at emerald coast and she didn't look to good and she passed out. Said sonic.

This child need surgery fast. "Asia the bunny". Please bring the stretcher please. This child need surgery fast. Sonic can you lay the child gently. The doctor about to escort her to the surgery room. Wait. Doctor quack. Said peach.

There a tracking device in her left hand and you have to take it out. Said peach.

The doctor took her left hand and feel the chip. I feel the track device in the middle her palm. Her need surgery fast let go,. Sorry child you have to stay out here with sonic and knuckles. She be fine she in the best hospital in this city. Let go.

I was holding dion backpack, I hope she alright. The doctor came out. Alright she made it out of surgery we thought she was not going to make it because those injuries, but she pull through it. You three can go see her in 2 day, let her rest those bruise take a number on her and here is the tracking device knuckles and sonic.

Thank doctor . Said sonic and knuckles.

What is this doing in her hand. Said knuckles.

And who injured her l like that. Said sonic.

I don't know sonic. Said dr. quack. But when she wake up she tell you everything what she know, but please don't pressure her she need her rest. Said doctor quack.

"Sonic" said a voice

Amy tails. Said sonic and knuckles

We heard you find a injured human girl and echidna. Said a pink hedgehog.

Yes I did Amy. This is her friend

Hi. My name is peach. Said echidna girl/

Oh hi. My name is Amy rose. Nice to meet you. Don't worry your friend in the best hospital in the world.

Sonic do you want something to eat i go get it for you. Said Amy.

Thank Amy. Said sonic.

What about you peach knuckles and tails.

We fine. There said.

Tails can you see this. This tracking device. Said knuckles.

I take it to my lab and see what tech then I come see you about it. Said tails.

Sonic was remembered what the girl said " I need your help. And she passed out. Hey peach. Can you tell us what happen to your friend please. Said sonic.

Um. I don't want to taka about it, it was rough on me and rough one my friend. But she tell you when she wake up and hey where the red echidna. Said peach.

"Knuckles" said sonic.

He race nod saw knuckles in her room . Sonic you guys go home I stay here and call you when she wake up. You can take peach to Amy house so she can rest I know she tired. Said knuckles.

No way. I'm staying here with her, she my friend okay. Said peach.

Alright. Said knuckles.

Knuckles call us when she wake up okay buddy. Said sonic.

Will do. Said knuckles.

Knuckles is it. Is she going to be okay. Said peach.

The doctor say she fine and just need some rest, she wake up just give her time. Said knuckles.

I hope so , she the only friend I have now. Said peach.

Dion maiden advice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The wrath of Phineas

Power puff girls z opening 1

See what I mean "granddaughter", you are getting stronger. Said phineas. Picking him off the ground.

"Dion". I called.

Where are you, don't be afraid of your destiny. Are you hiding under the table. Okay she not under their him maybe she in her room. Alright dion you going back to your, wait a minute that useless maid came in here.

Flashback

 **Dion. Wake up. Don't listen to your grandfather speak to you, he tiring to turn you into a mindless puppet, don't let him control you I know you strong and I know you can beat his hex. Dion.**

End of the flash back

No. I screamed in rage,

I saw the team come in and ask me what happen.

"Whoa". What happen to your lab doctor "phi von evil". Said scourge.

Wait a minute princess did this to you lab. Whoa she tough as nail to fight you and she beat too. Whoa she tough for a echidna girl. Said scourge.

Where are the girls. He shouted.

We didn't see them come out your lab doctor. Said lighting.

What you saying to me, there escapes. Said dr. phineas.

"How". She and peach cannot leave this manor without a. wait a minute Fiona my dear where the wrap ring. Said dr. phineas.

it in the room on the dresser, I go get it and bring it to you sir. Said Fiona.

Oh no. the warp ring is gone. Said Fiona.

What you lost the warp ring you blasted imbeciles. Do you know how long it took, to get them to work now . my son that technically made I made better and you lost it. I bet money peach went into your room Fiona and took and that warp ring and that how my granddaughter and peach to escape from me. Said phineas.

I want them back now. And "beep". Hm I went to my computer and a beckon shown me where she is. In " mobotropolis". "No". She in the city with a freedom fighter. No not sonic and knuckles. No. she with them. I banged the table in anger.

Great she with a freedom fighter, not just a freedom fighter she with a dim witted guardian to, if knuckles find out that dion truly is he protect her like a master emerald. Said phineas.

We can go get princess and peachy for your boss. Said scourge.

No. Nicole force field will sense you and block you if you step foot in the city and you know it. I got a tech I want you six to get I tell you where to go and I give you the code to get in my ruin lab. It not your fault, I was carelessly of my granddaughter she is very intelligent like her birthfather. Now go. Said phineas

I will get you back dion, just you wait and see. Sneered phineas.

Dion maiden


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Finally I woke up

"Ewf'. I started to move.

Hey knuckles look, she up she moving. Said the voice.

Oh that good she waking up I was worried about her she been out for a week. It good she up. Said the voice.

"Oh". Dion you up I'm so happy you up and I was so worried about you. Said peach.

Um. Where I'm I. I groaned. I started to open eyes trying to get some light and I open them and I saw figure by my bed. The figure was peach and knuckles.

Um. What happen the first thing I remember I was talking to you guys and then I passed out. I said.

You was really injured, so sonic and I took you to the hospital. Said knuckles.

So where are we? Said dion.

We are in mobotropolis. You in the hospital you was hurt really bad. You been out for 2 weeks. Said knuckles.

Say what. I been out for a week. That can't be, oh no I have to go. I try to get up but my body wasn't listening to me again. Hey don't pressure yourself to hard you just wake up and your body need to rest. I have to get out of here I'm not safe and I'm in danger. I try to get out of the bed. And I about to fall. "Whoa". I said.

I gothca. Said knuckles.

Let me go. I have to get out of here now. I said.

You still injured form your injures you can barely stand what wrong tell me. Said knuckles.

Please let me go, let me go. I said.

Dion you very injured, you still have his hex in you. Said peach.

What hex, what happen tell me. Knuckles.

….. Fine I tell you everything even the other what happen. I said.

Peach go get the other there are in the hallway and there can come in here.

On it. Said peach.

As for you back in the bed okay. Said knuckles carrying me princess style.

My name is knuckles. Okay. I said knuckles.

Okay. I said.

Hello how my patient doing today. The doctor came in room "Well child I'm glad you up you had us worried young lady., nice you up and okay her virtual sign as fine but she need bed rest right now. Knuckles remember what I told you and sonic don't pressure her. Nice to meet you um "Oh my name is Dion". Nice to meet you dion.

Alright. I know you been though a lot dion, but can you answer my question. He asked.

Okay. I nodded. I hear a door open up and I saw three member coming in the room. Came in after them.

You okay glad you up. Said sonic.

Yes I'm fine thanking for asking oh my name is Dion. Nice to meet you.

The name is sonic the hedgehog glad you up and fine. Said sonic.

The name is Amy rose, glad you fine and nice to meet you dion.

Nice you up dion. My name is miles "tails". Prowers.

She already. Know my name no introduce. Said knuckles.

Dion can you tell us what wrong and why you need help. Said sonic.

Well I'm not form here you see I came from another dimension and my mom gave me this pendent and soon as she gave it to me everything became turmoil, team destructix came to earth looking for me then there was in my house trying to get me, I try to get away form them but I failed. I believe there kidnapped my parents and wait there was a device in my left hand oh my he going to get me, he going to find me this is bad I'm in danger . I said .

"Huff". Hyperventilating. Sonic calm me dion you safe from team destructix there can't get you. I promise peach also told doctor quack about hat tracking device in your left hand he took it out.

I dried my tears. Okay there brought me to the evil echidna in the world "dr. phineas" he knapped me and did a lot of experiment on me. He have my parents I know it. The next thing scourge was messing with peach I was so angry I beat the heck out of him an dyes he got beat by a girl. Peach and I decide to escape I thought peach was by the door and I open it and it wasn't peach it was simian and he grab me and took me to phineas. He wanted me to join him and I told him no. we was fighting he try to hex me and I was in his control he was saying a prayer song and.

Dion was it "Tikal prayer". Said knuckles.

I believe it was. I said.

He was hexing me and I almost was in his control until I heard peach voice and I got enough energy and blasted him out of my mind.

Dion. You are very luck to break his hex. Dr. Phineas hex are so strong no one can break out of it. It take a strong willpower to do it. Said knuckles.

I know if it wasn't for peach I wouldn't be here I be his mindless puppet. I said.

Dion I promise we will find your mom and dad and we will protect you from phineas and team destructix. Said sonic.

Thank you. I said.

Dion. Tails going to contact his uncle to get that hex out of you. Knuckles touch her hand. ( Her aura is so different it like she not human like she a echidna).

Oh okay thank you for the advice. I said,

He closed the door.

Dion. You okay peach hug me. Peach I'm fine thank you but I really want to rest, I said.

Okay dion you take a good long rest. Said peach

Dion maiden advice


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Spending the day with my new friend Amy rose

Power puff girls z opening 1

Dion you look so much better today. Said peach.

I sure do I feel like a million bucks. I said cheerful.

And we hear a knock at the door, it open and it was Amy rose. Hey dion and peach. Oh Dion you look good today how you feel. Amy ask.

Oh I fine and I feel so much better. I said. Thank you Amy. I said.

Dion and peach I know you want to go shopping and I know you guys are hungry and plus you and peach can stay at my house. Because you can't stay at the hospital dion and peach. Said Amy.

Oh and thank you Amy that very sweet of you. Thank you we both said.

We went in the mall and we saw a boutique and I went to look around and I saw a outfit I like it was a dress and It was baby blue it had ribbons In the back and a heart in the middle it so pretty and I saw a blue crystal hearted headband and I got it and pout the clothes and the headband on.

Oh dion. You look so cute.. Said Amy.

Thank Amy. Where is peach. She in the dress room. She came out and oh peach you look so cute to cute. I said.

Thank dion. I pay for the clothes peach and dion. Said Amy.

I know a great pizza place in the mall and you guys will love it. Said my alright.

We went to the restaurant and a gust of wind came by us. " Hey Ames" oh hi peach and dion. Dion you look good today how you feel. He ask.

Good. I said.

That great Dion, I promise we help you find your parents I promise and if scourge bother you and peach again I teach him a lesson. Said sonic.

I hope so but I think he afraid of me because I beat him twice. I said.

Wait where knuckles is. I ask.

Guardian the master emerald said sonic.

Oh. I was disappointed.

Don't be sad. Said Amy.

Oh okay. I said.

I have to go. Nice talking to you girls. See you later.

Amy. You like sonic do you. I said.

Yes. I do dion.

After dinner Amy had three bedroom and her own another I took and second peach took the right. I was bushing my hair and hear a knock at the door. Come in. oh hi peach. I want you to have this warp ring.

What. Why . I ask.

Dion if you are in trouble use this warp ring and you be safe back here. I don't want that near me. And you think I want this cursed warp ring too. "hm". I went tint my backpack and got my small my little pony music box and I put it there. I used it later. It was 10:59 pm. Time for bed okay. Goodnight.

Goodnight peach.

Dion maiden advice


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Visiting the angel island

Power puff girls opening 1

Peach. Wake up. Said Amy.

'Where is Dion". I don't know Amy and what is this wonderful smell. The kitchen. "Oh good morning girls I made breakfast for you.". I hope you like homemade pancake a, waffles eggs and everything your heart wants'. I said.

Dion you should have. Said Amy. Thank you. It so delicious . Said Amy and peach.

You dress up so early. Yes I'm going to visit knuckles on Angel Island. I said.

That great but how are you going to get there dion you need a plane. Don't worry about that. you have a basket. Yes it do. I get it for you. "This is the best waffles ever dion. Thank you glad you like them peach. I went in the room and got the warp ring okay I put the food in the basket and I went outside and I throw the wrap ring please take me to angel island where the master emerald is. It go t bigger and I see the alter . I jump in and portal was gone.

Master emerald.

Watching the emerald is really tough job but and I saw a flashing light by the steps of the altar. Whoever it is going get a beat down today. And I saw a figure with long black hair stepping out the warp ring. "Dion". he said.

Oh hi knuckles. I said.

Dion. How did you got here. He was worried.

With this silly the warp ring. I said cheerfully.

You have a warp ring. With worried.

Yes peach gave it to me. Anyway, I know you hungry so I brought you something to eat. I said.

Dion. He said with worried.

After I eat your breakfast, I'm taking you back to the city. He said. It very good. Is this homemade. Yes it is. You can cook can you dion. Yes mom taught me everything and she said I have to learn to take care of myself. I said.

Dion do you remember. Where his base was on Angel Island. Said knuckles.

The manor was on Angel Island deep in the forest and there was a mess up gardening in the back. I said.

Wait the old manor nearby. That his base. You was there. Yeah that where me, peach, and my parents are. Why you know where it is.

Dion I promise, sonic and I will find them but I'm taking you back to the "Wait". I was reading in a book of scientist in his library and I find interesting do you know a scientist name "Dimitri". He was scientist in ancient time.

Yes I do why you need to see him dion. Said knuckles.

It something important. I said.

I tell Nicole to take you and also Merlin will be in town this week to get rid of that hex, sooner are later dion he going to talk to you. Said knuckles.

"OH bother". I said.

Thank for breakfast dion, I enjoy it. I said.

No problem and glad you enjoyed it. I said.

Hey Amy. Said knuckles.

I have to go see Nicole for something important. Bye dion. Said knuckles.

Hey dion and peach, you want to see my friend cream. Said Amy.

Yeah. We said.

Cream the rabbit

Amy was escorting me and peach to her friends. So Amy who is your friend we going to meet. I ask.

Oh she a liter kid, but she a sweetie pie and I want you and peach to meet her. She a freedom fighter too. Said Amy knocking at the door.

Hello Mrs. Rose. Said rabbit. Hello cream. I want you to meet my new friends. "Dion". Um hello. And peach "HI". We said.

Nice to meet you MS. Dion and MS. Peach. Said cream.

Nice to meet you to cream. Come on in dion an made lunch and extra too. Said cream.

…

Hello dear, who at the door oh hello Mrs. Rose and news girls. Hello.

We said hello to her.

This is peach. Hi. And this is dion. Hello.

Hello girls and nice to meet you the name is vanilla.

Hello. We said together.

Here have some tea girls.. Which I go get lunch fix.

"Chao". Oh Dion cheese really like you. Said cream.

Hey Amy you want to go to the mall. Said cream.

Okay. Said Amy.

Oh Dion and Peach. You want to go to the mall. Said Amy.

After lunch was over, sure let go. We to the mall and I saw a music shop. "Oh a electric Guitar". I have star animation around me.' oh Dion you playing instrument. Said Amy.

Yeah. I play the piano, electric guitar, a guitar I even play the piano and different type of music. But my favorite is the guitar fusion together. I said. You want to her me play do you. I said.

Yes. There scream.

Whoa. Ms. Dion you can play can you. You awesome. Are you in a band. Ask cream.

Yes. I'm but my dad didn't want me to be in a band he didn't want me to be a musician he really want me to be a scientist like him. I guess it run in the family but no I don't want to one. I said.

Theta sad story be who you want to be./ said cream..

That what my mom said. I said.

After we look around we went back home at dinner and went to bed I was looking at my phone and I was looking at my parents there still missing and no word either. I could go back to the manor myself and look around. No bad idea if I go back team idiots will be waiting for me and I be in the hands of phineas. No I think I have hope for now. I cut of the lights and went to bed..

Dion maiden.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Meeting the ancient echidna

Power puff girl's z intro 1

The next morning I was brushing my hair we heard a knock on the door it was Nicole. Hey Nicole. Said Amy. What you doing here. Ask Amy.

I'm here to see dion to take her to see Dimitri. Said Nicole.

Dion. Are you in there, Nicole is here to escort you to see Dimitri. Said Amy.

Oh. Yes I need to speak to him about something very important. I said

So Nicole is here and she in the living room waited to escort you to the science center. Said Amy.

Hello dion, I'm here to take you to see Dimitri. Said Nicole. Okay we left Amy house and she ask me a question. Dion. " Why do you need to see Dimitri".

Um. Oh I just want to ask him a question that all. I said.

Okay here we are. The door open up but I was nervous to go inside.

"Dion". Are your coming doing be shy. Said Nicole.

Okay. I said.

It was so dark and cold as coming thought the hallway, Nicole finally turned on the light and I saw computer hanging on the ceilings on the table and thee where everywhere almost like a computer store in the mall in California. Computer was stack next to me on my left. I saw something in the light it was red and I guess that the changing station. Nicole called for someone."Dimitri". Are you here I brought someone with me with to talk to you.

Nicole is that. Said the voice.

Okay I'm scared now maybe I come back tomorrow and do this. Because that voice scared me and I took a few step back and Nicole saw me back away and she grab my hand and dragged me to the voice of doom. Dion don't be afraid. Said Nicole.

"Dimitri" I'm sorry to disturb you, I know you busy with work today but I brought someone here to see you."Nicole" walk to a wall to turn on the light and I saw a figure standing next to me and it scared the me to death "Eeep". How did he came next to me, why didn't my pendent tell me he was near me, it tell me I'm in danger so why not tell me someone was near me to me I know what Dimitri look like but still he kindna scary you when you not paying any attention to you surrounding. He did scary me though. I had to apologies.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be like that, you kindna scared me a little when I sent sense you near me. I said.

"It alright". said you wanted to talk to me. Said Dimitri.

Um yes I have a huge problem ns I need your help. I said.

Dimitri lifted his metallic eyes and said you need my help, well pull up a seat. He said.

I looked around I figure he talking about a monitor so I pull one out and seat down.

Nicole was about to leave " wait um thank you for help me MS. Nicole.". I said .

No problem if you need anything tell and I assist you. I she left .

Dimitri and I was in silence until speaking to me " What is your name". He ask.

"Oh my name is Dion". I said.

What question you want to ask me Dion. Asked Dimitri.

"well I was wonder what do you know about chaos power'. I asked.

He was looking at me in a state of shock and he was speechless now. : Dion why would you want to know something about that.".

Well. I held out my hand and made a white pinkish spear in my palms. Dimitri eye wide and he was in shock. He ask me this. "How long have you been able to do that". He asked starting at the orb in amazement.

Well I believe I be able to do this my whole life I believe. Um I just find out a week ago I have chaos power I said.

He was quiet for a mom then he answer my question " I never seen chaos power like that before. The chaos power I have seen in my whole life there have different color like " Green, orange and sometime be black but yours is very different.

I was looking at him with worried is something the matter.

Are you okay. I ask.

He ignore my question and ask me this. Dion who are your parents. He asked.

Um.

I just find out a week ago by "Dr. Phineas" told me lexia and finitevus was not my parents lexia was just a agent and his son just went with his true love. And I'm not 100% sure who my biological parents are but I got a good lead who my biological mother is. From dr. phineas.

"…..". Dimitri was shock.

What stuff he told you dion. He ask.

Dion. He ask.

I feel sorry for him, I really do. I know his story dr. phineas help him with lots of thing in the past then he double cross him and trick him to get knuckles and turned knuckles into a enejak which he wanted phineas tuned him back to enejak. I think he did good not to turn into a enejak.

Dion. He called

Um. I was in thought. Um he told me my birthmother is aurora. The legendary goddess aurora. And he told me this he say he my grandfather. Which I don't believe he my grandparent.

I waited for him to answer me but he didn't answer me back I guess he was shock who I am are he just shut down.. But he came back to reality

That make sense to me. Said Dimitri. It would explain why your chaos power is so different than the one I seen in my life.

So he was telling me the truth.

Wouldn't be surprise, if he wasn't, dr. phineas long as I know him wouldn't lie to anyone. Said Dimitri.

Dion. I did he ask you to join him. Said Dimitri.

Yes he offer me to join him and I declined. I place my hands on my forehead and took a deep breath, so he was telling me the truth. Lexia Na and finny wasn't my parents. There was just strangers around me. I was leaving with strangers for fourteen year of my life. Why didn't there tell me why there keep this a secret from me. Why. I felt something on my shoulder it a was metallic dreadlock . There was probably trying to protect you dion, maybe lexia and finny didn't want you to get hurt so there keep it to their self for your protection. There care about you and worried about you.

I know. I'm not mad at them there still my parents. I know "him" still have them.

Don't worry knuckles and sonic will rescue them. Said Dimitri.

Dion. Did he hex you. He ask.

Yes. He did. But knuckles told me Merlin Prowers coming this week and he will remove this hex.

That great Dion. Dion I can train you with your chaos power.

Okay. I see you tomorrow because it late.

Yes it is. I see you tomorrow. He said.

I left the scientist lab and I was going back to Amy house and when I sense the something the air was different and everything was cold . Okay something not right and my pendent started to heat up. Then I heard that voice behind me. It was so cold and evil to it. Feel with negative energy around it and I know who it is.

You think you safe from me, well that when you wrong granddaughter. You may have escape from me but next time you want be lucky because, luck was on your side today. Because peach had a warp ring and that how you peace. Those useless freedom fighter will not protect you from me. I will get you grandchild an you will belong to me. I watch my back if I was you my dear . You will be mine . "Hahahahaa". Evil laughter of phineas.

Okay now I'm afraid and I don't want to find out either so the best idea is for me is to "Run" I was running so fast I got in Amy house with a gust of wind. "Sonic" no it me. Dion. I didn't know you can run that fast.

Yeah I love run like this. I said with a shaky look.

Dion it was him was it. Said peach.

Yeah it was. I said.

Him. Oh you mean dr. phineas. Dion you safe he can't get you said Amy.

True Amy. But his hex is still in her and he can still communicate with her. Dion tails uncle be here in a week so just have hope.

Dion maiden advice


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Talk with sonic ( knuckles about Dion)

Power puff girl's z intro 1

Hey knuckles. Said sonic.

Hey sonic. Said knuckles.

What the problem. Buddy you look disappointed. Said sonic.

Dion going to be upset now and more disappointed about this. Said knuckles

What you mean she going to be upset. You find her parents did you. Said sonic.

No. I haven't find them. said knuckles

The manor she and peach was at is now vacancy. It like after dion and peach escape he abandoned that manor and left and there was room I open and it wad full bed room and a full bed and it was still warm. That where dion parents was in that room. Dr. Phineas took them and he had this message for her on his computer.

What does the message say knuckles. Said sonic.

This. " Dion if you want to see your parents again all you have to do is leave that city and I be there by the gate to get you. We all can be together. Said phineas.

Why does that doctor want dion so badly. Said sonic.

I don't know but I'm going to find out. Said knuckles. I knock on Amy door and Amy open it. Hey Ames. Where is Dion. Said knuckles.

She not here today. She in training she just left. Said Amy.

She said she be back around 4pm. Said peach.

I waiting and she came in the door. Oh hey knuckles how you been. I said.

Great. Um, peach and Amy said you wanted to see me. You have new on my parents knuckles. Did you find them where are there. I ask.

Dion. He didn't want to say.

Phineas took them. He abandoned the manor you gave me. Said knuckles. I can't find them there gone. Dion are you okay. He ask.

Tear was coming down her face. Dion.

I-i-i-i-i-i-i. I need to go I need to be by myself right now. I ran off.

Dion. Called knuckles.

Oh no. said knuckles.

Knuckles is dion okay. Said a worried Amy.

She was disappointed her parents are missing and there still with dr. phineas.

I feel sorry for dion. But I know you and sonic will find them. Said Amy.

I know but you should have see the look in her eyes she was upset. Said knuckles.

I have to go. See you later.

I came back to Amy house : hey dion are you hungry:. No. I just want to go to bed. Goodnight.

Goodnight. There said.

It was night time I decide to go to the lake the lake and look at the moon. I saw a lake an d I saw my reflection by the moonlight and then I hear something I pull out my hot pink shuriken fan and about to shoot when I saw sonic.

Oh hi sonic. I said.

Hey dion. What you doing out here, you know it dangers out here to be by yourself. Said a worried sonic

I know I just need to a walk that all. I said.

You okay. Said sonic.

Yes I'm fine sonic no need to worry. I said.

Dion. I promise me and knuckles will find your parents so don't cry okay. Said Sonic.

Alright. Thank you sonic for the advice. I better walk you to Amy house she is worried about you and she came to me to look for you.. He pick me up princess style and carry me back to Amy how. You back.

Thank you. I said.

I came in. oh hey dion you okay. Said Amy.

Yes. I said.

You had me and peach worried she said you wasn't in your room so I call sonic go look for you. Don't be sad there find your mother and father. Said Amy.

Okay I be alright. I said.

Dion maiden


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Merlin come to talk to his nephew

There was a knick on tails door, he open it and it was one of the neo-seeker of the chaos force "Merlin the fox".

Hello my nephew. Glad to see you today I been here for couple of days to spend the day with you and help someone out who is a friend of your. Said Merlin;

That awesome uncle but I need your help. Said tails.

What you need my nephew. Said Merlin.

Well there a female over Lander that need you to remove a hex. Said tails.

Nephew how long she under the hex. Said a worried Merlin.

She didn't say much about it, how bad is it? Said tails.

It very bad if she be under that hex to long. There can communicate to her even with that hex inside of her, if she don't be cleanse soon as possible she will be under hypnosis. What the child name.

Her name is Dion. Said tails.

Okay see dion, Saturday it Tuesday I have to get my spell right and I see her. Said Merlin.

Thank uncle. Said tails.

Knuckles at the door and I open it and it was knuckles. "OH hey knuckles." said tails.

Did you talk to your uncle tails about Dion and tell him to get that hex out of her. Said knuckles.

Yeah. He going to see her Saturday. Said tails.

Oh about that tracking device I gave you did you find any lead anywhere. Said knuckles

That tracking device was so advance almost like Albion tech it was so advantage so I gave it to Dimitri knuckles. Said tails.

Aright I go see him about that before I have to see Dion. Why knuckles. She was disappointed when I didn't find her parents at that manor she gave me I didn't find anything and when I told her she was disappointed.

Oh. Said tails. I hope she be okay. Said tails.

I have to go see you later. Said knuckles.

I went to Amy house and I knock on the front door and peach open it. Hey peach is Dion here. No she training right now but she said after she done with training she going to find her parents herself. Said peach.

What. Knuckles screamed.

I heard the door open and it was Dion. Dion. I said.

Oh hey knuckles I can't talk I have to go somewhere. Said dion.

Dion is it true you going to find your parents. I ask.

Um. Dion said.

Dion that very dangerous, you don't know where his new base is. He abandoned it dion I promise I find them okay what if you return back to that manor he and team destructix will be there waiting for you. Said knuckles.

I don't know knuckles I kindna stuck here without information and you be so determine to find out and rescue them yourself. Said dion.

Dion I promise I find them okay and I won't stop until I find them and bring them back to you. But promise me you want leave this city. Promise. . Said knuckles.

I promise. I said.

Good. Merlin will see you Saturday to get rid of that hex inside of you. Said knuckles.

Oh okay. I said.

He haven't been talking to you have he. Said knuckles.

No not let but I don't want to hear his creepy voice and I don't want to hear it now. Knuckles started to laugh. What is it is there something I just said. No. I know you been though a lot, but team destructix and phineas cannot get you here. Said knuckles.

Explain why can't there come and get me in this city even with freedom fighter in this city. Is aid.

Well Nicole is the strongest force field and she sense them a mile away and she just kick them out. Said knuckles.

I hope you right knuckles; he is kidnap scary when I first meet him. I have to go know but I promise I want leave this city. I have to go see you later. Bye. I closed the door.

Bye. Said knuckles.

Hey knux. Said sonic.

What you and dion talking about? Said sonic with a suspicious look.

I just checking on her that all. Said knuckles.

She be fine I have to go check on something what to come with. Said sonic.

No you go ahead I have to watch the master emerald today. I said

See you later. . Sonic speed off.

Hm. Dion. It like she not an over Lander it like she an echidna. I need to talk to Dimitri.

Talk with Dimitri knuckles

It was late and I know Dimitri charging himself up and I called for him "Dimitri"" are you in here. Said knuckles.

Knuckles is that you. You need some assistance about that tracking device tails gave me.

No I know it Albion tech and I know phineas put that in her left hand I know it belong to him. Said knuckles.

I need someone to talk, sonic and I find a human girl and her name is~

"Dion". He said.

Yes that her name and wait how do you know her name.

"UM". She need my help knuckles for something and (I can't tell knuckles about this child she have chaos power not now.

Dmitri is something wrong. Said knuckles.

Phineas he up to something and he kidnapped dion and her parents, I think it human DNA. I don't know why he brought them here, but I will find out. Why did he put a tracking device in her left hand?

Dr. Phineas much as I know him knuckles probably want to keep tab on her find out where she is so his team can get her. Said Dimitri.

Is dion affected with his hex knuckles is he communicating with her? Said Dimitri.

She said not yet. Said knuckles.

It will be starting soon are later. Said Dimitri.

I forgot to ask her when she was here for training. Training for what Dimitri, she just a fourteen year old girl. She want to be better fighter knickers and I didn't want to pressure her but like I did he can still communicate to her. Merlin in town is he. Well he can get that hex out of her. Said Dimitri.

Yes he be here Saturday. I hope he cense it out of her. Said knuckles

Knuckles you and sonic need to watch dion like a hawk you know phineas won't stop until he get dion no matter what.

I will protect her. Said knuckles.

Dion maiden advice


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Depressed time mean for depressed moment

Power puff girls z opening 2

( Dr. phineas in this chapter no dion peach and the freedom fighter are not in this chapter)

Dr. phineas was looking at his computer watching the red dot that the tracking device he place in her left hand so he can keep tab on her if she try to escape and be capture again but it all stop together. So there took out the tracking device I place in my granddaughter left hand. So she in that city with those freedom fighter and one is the hero of mobius "Sonic the hedgehog and a dimwitted guardian "should have guess she leave me/ no one stay with me. No her not my daughter in law not my son. I went to my desk getting Dion file and I read it and I was shock how can this intelligent fourteen year old echidna girl resist my hex, my hex is so strong no one can break out of them. "How" my hex should have been in my own idea my control she should have be in my control, I almost had my granddaughter by my side to cleanse this dirty world we all live on until that useless maid came in and shouted her name. shouted have let those two meet form the get go; I knew my granddaughter had a friendship relationship with that maid but I never thought it would backfire on me. Soon as the girl scream dion name dion started to come out of my hex and I beg her not to listen to that girl but she got angry got a grip on reality blasted powerful chaos energy at me and stun me and I was disable for a moment then she kick me in the face it still hurt. She and that idiotic maid escape from my gasp.""""Dammit" I was so angry , I lost dion in my grasp and know she with the hero of mobius the blue idiot and the dim witted guardian. Now she tell knuckles who she is and knuckles will protect my dion like a master emerald, getting my granddaughter back won't be easy and when I get my hand on that "bitch maid" she will pay for her betray and I bang my fist on the desk. But I have plan I have a old tech in my lab that help me. Scourge came and told me, him and his team or off to the ruins.

What wrong doc. You look piss off. Don't worry get princess back to you so what is she with those idiot freedom fighter I can just knock them out super form and get princess back. No big deal.

It is a big deal, if my granddaughter talk to that dim witted guardian along with sonic there will protect her especially knuckles will protect Dion like a master emerald. This why i need your team to go to the ruins of Albion and get my tech. there a flash drive tech I need. It put a virus to any computer system even a virtual lynx. Said phineas.

Okay. Doc. Phi von evil. We get your flash drive. Said secure.

Don't fail me. He said.

Soon I get my adorable granddaughter and tonight I go visit her because my hex is still inside of her and i can try to reason with her to come out of the city and she finally cleanse this world. I didn't want her to see my son and his wife because there in there forms now. I have world of my image and even better than useless enejak. I try to have one on my side but a neo seeker child " dion the demigoddess of chaos energy". She can even turn in lady enejak. But I have to ask her to remove that curse artifact. It made by her mother and it have a side effect. Anyone who have evil around them as well for the heart shall be cursed and by cursed a mindless shell or death. Only the true person to wear the pendent can wear the birth of a neo seeker child can wear it. And that dion. I let my granddaughter take it ff. And once I get in that city I will get my granddaughter back and peach will pay for her betrayal. It night now. I wonder is my granddaughter having a goodnight sleep.

Well not for long.

Servant of the chaos is my power my hex follower my command please hear my voice. Allow me to enter my granddaughter dream so I can speak to her.

Dion maiden advice.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Nightmare beginning

I keep tossing and turning and I was falling and I hit the cold ground and I saw a hand in front of me and I look up and it was "Dr Phineas".

"Stay away from me. I said.

Don't be afraid dion I won't hurt you never. He said.

I was backing away from him and he keeps moving forward. Why are you afraid of me dion? Just come with me and stop been so stubborn. Why would you want to protect this gullible fool you with why not see I'm trying to make you be a demigoddess you are born to be, you ungrateful child. He shouted.

Leave me alone and stop bothering me I cover my ears with my hands, and he came by me and remove my hands from my ears. You making a mistake not join me. He said.

You know everyone try to change the world just like you doing but failed so many times I can count. I will never join you and I have news for you old man. Tails uncle coming to town and he here I believe and he going to cleanse me and get rid of your hex so you want be talking to me anymore. I said.

What. He screamed.

Dion join me, and I know you miss your parents all you have to do is join me and stop playing your damn mind game with me. Said phineas.

Stop forcing me to join you alright. I said.

You making mistake dion not join me. He said.

You are evil are you I feel sorry for you. You are a sad echidna that looking for loves in all the wrong places. I see why dad didn't want you in our lives. I want my parents back you insane lunatic. I shouted.

Hahahahaa. He laughed. Dear all you have to do is leave the city that shouted.

I started to sing a song I know in my mind and I was just humming the song." Don't shut me out like my son shut me out". Dion. Dion, d-Dion. Listen to me this it's the last time you hear from me. You got that demigoddess of chaos. I will get you. I woke up and it was 5:00 am in the morning he been taking to me all night and I'm so sleep. I put my head on the table so sleepy. Oh dion are you okay. You look like you didn't get a good sleep last night. Did you have a nightmare tonight? Said Amy.

Dion. Said Amy.

Mom I don't want to take the trash out. Still sleep. Huh. Oh sorry Amy I didn't get a good sleep tonight. I'm really worried about my parents that. Um I think I go back to sleep I'm not really hungry and I have training to go to. Um see you later peach and Amy. I said.

Alright dion. Said peach and Amy.

I have to go to the meeting peach can you. Oh sure Amy I clean up for you. Oh thank you peach you the best.

Dion. You asleep. Yes she is. Sleep tight dion. Said peach.

Dion. Wake up. Dion you be late for training. Said peach.

Dad. I don't want to go to science camp. It boring. Said dion.

Dion. Huh. Oh hey peach. What is and oh. It 4:40 pm is it. Oh no I'm late for training. Take a shower. I ran in to the shower.

Whoa. Said peach. Whoa you a fast runner.

I tried to wake you up dion but.

Don't worry about that I sleep so hard, I can sleep though storms I see you later.

Hey Amy how was the meeting. Good just had a mission we had to stop egg man that ll. Is dion alright. Yeas she fine but she in training. Said peach.

What type of training peach? Said Amy.

Hm I don't know I ask her when she comes back tonight. She just left.

It 7pm. I heard the door. Hey dion you back yeah I am you hungry not really. I want to go to bed so tired. Dion before you go to bed what type of training you do, it only me. Said peach.

You know I have chaos power and Dimitri training me like levitating flower pots and be one with chaos energy. I said,

Dion. I hope him not going to use you for them. I mean you do know the guy story do you. Said peach.

He was a scientist in ancient history and he became an enejak and he was a grandmaster to the dark legion and more I know his history. Peach he change he no longer asset to them and beside dr. phones is also in the league with him. I said.

True but he going to use you for them. I be careful if I was you dion. Said peach.

Peach I am careful. I said.

Dion I know you hungry but am you. Said peach.

Yes I'm hungry now.

Dion maiden advice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Trouble at the power plant.

Power puff girl z opening 1

I was In my room drawing my favorite sailor scout "sailor mini moon and she posing and with her heart want" when the light in the room went out. I went to the switches and it wasn't working what the heck in going on here. Then I hear a knock at the door it was "Peach". Dion what wrong and what happen to the power. Said peach.

I don't know. I said.

I saw Amy going out the door and I ask her what happen. She something is wrong at the power plant and cream and I going to investigate. Dion do you want to go.

Okay. I said

I'm going to tails hose dion. Said peach. Okay peach.

Wait I need to go get something out my backpack okay I got it let go.

Wait. What f Nicole sees me and tells knuckles and Dimitri. I ask.

We cover for you dion. Beside I tell knuckles you wanted to come with us and have a lease a mission with us. Okay. We came in the power plant and the door was bushed into whom this no one can come in the city the shield is up. Said cream.

"Hm" maybe there a secret passage way in this power plant. I said.

Dion you could be right let go find out. Right said cream and I. we came in the room and we saw a robot and that "Egg man pawn". She grabs her piko hammer, cream grab her and I grab my hot pink shuriken fans. "Ready ladies. Said Amy.

Yes we ready. Amy swing her hammer and hitting the robots same for cream the robot came to me and I shoot them with my shuriken at them and the robots explode and try to shot at me and I reflected back at them exploding the robot. Then I ran like a ninja and slash them up and I look at the robot explode. Another try to grab me but I was too fast and I slash it then another one try to shot me but I reflected the laser back at the robot. Amy hit the last robot and destroy it and that the last one.

Guys. We need to find the secret passage way. I said.

Right. We came in the room and we saw a final robot it another egg pawn android. What is it doing? Said cream.

Hm look like it trying to drain all the electric here. I guess this robot trying to lower the shelled. I said.

Amy do you see that battery on it back. I said.

Yeah I see it dion what you think. Said Amy.

Well if you hit that robot in great timing it will destroy itself and then the electric will go back to the city. I think egg man trying to lower the shield to attack the city now.

Dion you are right and you are a genius. Said Amy.

Amy. Cream and I will distract the robot so you can destroy the other big robot. Ready for this cream. Yes dion. I am. We both ran reflection the attack back at them and Amy destroys the robots...

Hm. Maybe I can heck in the robot system. Dion what you doing/ said Amy. Dr. Eggman is outside above the dome. I said.

I tell sonic. Sonic. Amy .he said.

Eggman. He but the shield and I see him leave it to me. Let go knuckles.

Dion can you. Hey look the power back on. Dion what you doing. Oh these robots I drain there electric and fusion those with this system giving the back it power and now the shield is on as well.

Cream and Amy. Said a voice. I saw something flashing I better go hide. Behind the door.

Amy and cream you okay. Yes we find eggman robots and there find a secret passage way and the robots was trying to lower the shield. We destroy them the robot I mean.

Hm. whoever put the electric and bring the power back I'm amaze by their tech skill, him are her is right about the shield and put a part of eggman robot pieces so the power plant want be heck. Amy have you seen dion.

Um. Said Amy.

Well if you see her tell her, Dimitri been looking for her and he want to see her. Said Nicole.

I let myself do this. There I closed the entrance and shield is up .but whoever did this a genius using the robots parts like this. Good work Amy and cream I tell the board about this.

Nicole left.

Dion. She left. I came out of my hiding spot. T hank dion. For helping we put the electricity backup.

No problem Amy. I hear Dimitri is looking for me. I better go before Nicole comes back. See you later.

I bump into knuckles.

Dion. Said knuckles. What are you doing here? Said knuckles who were worried.

Um. Oh I just checking around and no I wasn't in there okay if that what you about to ask me. I have to go see Dimitri he looking for me. Bye. I said running away.

Wait dion. Said knuckles.

Hey tails. Buddy can you see the power plant is fine. Sure sonic.

Amy cream. We chase eggman of and most of his robot we find a secret passage way bit Nicole covered it up.

Hey look at this. Tails was checking on the generator and was amaze. I'm amaze someone use eggman robots part to put in this machine. That a genius moves this time eggman cannot heck in the power plant system. Whoever did this is a really time genius he is. Said tails.

Yes there is a genius. Said Amy.

Well we chase eggman away for now. Said sonic.

Dion. I saw Dimitri hovering to me. Where were you? It was a black out an I been looking for you. He said.

Um I went to the park that all. I said.

…

Time for training. He said.

Alright Dimitri.

 **Dion maiden advice**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Ruins of Albion to get a tech (team destructix)

We come to the ruins of Albion we had to find the flash drive tech that can affect any computer even a virtual lynx. Fiona put the code in the computer system access granted. Alright. Let find this flash drive tech and get out of here. We came to the doctor lab and everything was dusted and we went to his desk find had to uncle it and theta was a the black flash drive tech. we got it and I saw a photo of his son the woman phi von evil and his grandchild. Well look at this "princess" so she is an echidna. scourge she is a echidna . She just doesn't know she a Mobian. Let take the photo maybe phi von evil be happy. Fiona throws the warp ring and we saw the new manor and we walk in the lab and he was working on something.

"You dr. phi von evil". We brought you the flash drive you wanted.

Give it to me. Thank you for getting this for me this will work. Now stage two there a mole in the city and I know he your cousin lighting. Give this to him and when the system is down we can get my granddaughter back. Now her parents in there form she next.

What about the freedom fighter boss. Blue boy and red boy want let you near her. Said scourge.

I let you gang and you deal with idiot boy and dimwitted guardian Wait until my command.

Understand sir. There said.

Talk to my grandchild

After I eat dinner and clean up I went to bed and I keep tossing and turning and I know who it is. "Dr. Phineas".

Hello dion nice to see you again. I was so worried about you.

Save it old man. What do you want? I said.

I want you to leave this city . I let you see your mom and dad. He said.

Mom and dad. I said. you let me see them. I said.

Yes dion. Said phineas.

Do you think I'm a fool, do you think I by that act. No I won't listen to you. I said.

You will listen to me dion. My hex is still in you and I prove it to you.

"The servant are the seven chaos's, that control by my will. The controller exit to enslave the chaos. You in my control now obey me and follow my command.

"My eyes turn deep blue and I was in a stance. That good dion now follower my voice and leave that city. Said phineas.

I got out of bed and open the door. That right granddaughter come with me. Safe and sound out that city way from those idiots.

Dion. I called. I sense her in the hallway. I open my door, and I was her walking. Dion. I came by her and her eyes are under hypnosis. Dion wake up. Please dion.

Dion. Don't listen to that girl; listen to me and only me.

"I can train you for your chaos power me and me alone. Dion even with that human form you look just like aurora. Said phineas.

Dion. Please wake up. Said peach.

Bling. Her pendent it shine like the moon above.

No that cured artifact is getting on my dammit nervous. Said phineas. It light off the moonlight was surrounding me .Get out of my dream you don't belong here wither. The moonlight got rid of phineas. For now.

Dion wake up. Said peach. Peach is that you. I said. Yes it me. Where am I? I ask.

You in the hallway and you was hypnosis. Dion I hope Merlin see you this week I don't think you can take it. And today is Wednesday. I hope so. We hear a voice.

Peach. Dion. Are you guys okay? Said Amy.

Dion just having a bad dream, said peach. Goodnight.

You want some warm milk or tea. Said peach.

Warm tea. Please. I hope you get goodnight sleep. I hope so because I am so tired. Goodnight.

.

Sailor moon r ending 1


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Finny dream about dion as destruction of mobius

Power puff girls z into 1

I was back in my form and I was in a dark place and I saw a figure on the ground. I came to the figure and it was my true love and my wife. "Lexia na". Lexia Na are you okay speak to me lexia Na. I shouted.

I be worried about myself than the lady right now. Said the female voice.

Who their show yourself, did you do this to my wife I kill you. Said finitevus.

Ha-ha. The little worm going to take me out very well I show you who I am father. Said the female voice.

I saw the light and I saw a magenta echidna, her dreadlock is so long and she is cherry blossom pink. It was my "Dion". I said.

That my name finitevus, don't wear it out or I ask you to by a new one. Said an evil Dion.

Dion. He called. What wrong tell me. He was worried.

Well find out by albino echidna that your hold life was a lie, you not a human you not from earth; you are form mobius and the people you thought was your parents was not you truly mom and dad. You was raise by strangers who was an agent lady and her true lover that you just went with his true love. How pathetic is that. Sad an evil dion with an evil smirk.

Dion. This it's like you. What wrong talk to me. Please. Talk to dad I try to talk to her but.

You not my father. So stop trying to talk to me. Said evil dion.

You wondering what happen to your wife very well I feel you in finitevus. I strangled her to death while she begging me to stop. Said evil dion.

What. Why would you do that to your mother dion? Answer me. I shouted at her.

Hm. One genius she not my mother two genius you not my father. So shut up before I make you shut up. Said dion with an evil smirk.

Dion. Wait her eyes are so blue very blue. Dion wake up. It me your father. What did my father say to you? Dion I know you hear me answer me right now. He shouted.

You not my parents I hate you, you never let me have some fun all you want me to do be some ridiculous scientist well that not my dream idiot. Sound evil dion.

Dion. What did he do to you? Answer me. I shouted.

One you don't yell at me finitevus you not my father and I despite both of you and I glad I strangled that useless woman on the ground she a worm and you a worm. Said dion.

He brainwash you did he dion. Listen to me. I know you strong, I know you can break this control he have on you. Fight it dion. It doesn't matter we not your real parents we still love you. "Daughter". Please wake up. I beg her.

She look at me with those cold sapphire blue eyes and she gave me this cold laughter I never in my life here before "Hahahahahhahaaaa". I'm about to kill you any last word before you died dr. worm. Said evil dion.

…..his shock face.

Very well farewell father say hello to you useless wife. Dion grab me by my neck and I try to talk to her. "Dion don't do this, think what you doing, and please don't listen to me". So it true you, me, her we are echidnas and you lie to me my hold life. I hate you. Let me whisper into your ear "father". I hate you with all my heart and also her too. But I'm not going to strangled you to death. Said dion.

He was relieved. "No I going to do this. She went inside his body and pull out his heart. He was looking at his heart and at her. "Dion why." I kill you know, you are useless and a worm that doesn't belong in my world so goodbye father."

Dion. I love you and I away be there. He passed

"Hahahahaa' that was the best day ever. Evil laughter of dion.

Dion. He screamed and wake up lexia. Finny are you okay. Did you have a bad dream?

Oh lexia Na you safe and sound I thought I lost you. I had a dream dion killed you and she killed me, because we didn't tell her we not her real parents and she hate us and-shushes baby she don't hate us nor killed us, she may be mad at us at first but she will forgive us. Said lexia Na.

Lexia Na is she safe. Is she far away from my father? Said finitevus.

She safe, I know it I can feel it. Said lexia Na. I will find out alright my love and I tell you. She gave finitevus a passion kiss. Oh lexia he hug her.

 **Talk with aurora.**

I watch my husband go sleep and I was taught this prayer to reach aurora.

"Oh aurora hear my cry and my call, I need your help we need your help please hear me."

I started to go to sleep when I heard my name been called "Lexia na". My faithful friend. You call me. Said aurora.

Yes I have. I was wondering is Dion alright. Is she safe and sound? Aurora I need to know. I please with the goddess.

The answer is yes. Lexia Na. dion is safe and sound. She in the city with the freedom fighter one is the hero of mobius his name is sonic the hedgehog and the other one is knuckles the echidna. She fine. She in mobotropolis. I been watching her every since. She safe. Lexia Na

Oh thank the star she safe I know you want to meet you daughter very soon so if you do have lunch with her, here her favorite food. Lo mien noodles and her favorite fruit is apples with cameral on them. Said lexia Na,

Thank you lexia Na. I will meet her very soon and thank you for watching her and your husband too. Farewell.

Lexia. What did aurora said about my dion. Said finny.

She fine dear. She safe and she with the freedom fighter. I know our little girl will get help from them and I know she will save us. We tell her everything when there come save us.

But what if she hate us lexia Na. I shun my father out because he responsible for my mother death and I don't want her to shun me out if she do I be alone. Said a sad finitevus.

She not going to do that finny that was a dream dion and dion didn't kill me. It just a dream...

Sure feel real when dream dion pull out my heart and laugh at it when she did it. And lexia gave him passion kiss. Finny it a dream dear let it go. She won't do that to us. She also stated I never let her have some fun like hang out with her friends. Said finny in confusion.

Well finny. Dream dion is right you don't let her hang out with her friends you also didn't want her to go to school with the, no you wanted to home school her I had to beg you to let her go to school you also didn't want her to be a singer. Dream dion is right about one thing. Finny like you said to me she may, be mad at us at finish but she never kill us nor hate us. Said lexia Na

Oh lexia I love you. He hugged her. I hope my baby is safe and sound.

 **Dion maiden advice.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 talk with Dimitri

Power puff girls z into 1

Hey dion. Where you going don't you have training today? Um yes I do but I have to go shopping with Amy today. I'm going to cook my favorite food I fix all the time tonight I want you girls to try it. What is it dion. You see in dinner time. And I bake a cake for desert. Because tomorrow I have to see Merlin tails just came by to talk to me and after that I have training with Dimitri tomorrow. Before you go can you guild me to the science lab I wasn't to do some training like you dion. Hm he can probably okay I show you. There it is the science lb. all you have to do is walk in there and you she him working on something or charging himself so good luck peach.

Ready to go to the store dion. Sure am.

I went inside and Dimitri lab and dion didn't tell me this, he have lots of computers there where everywhere then I hear a voice "dion: is that you training don't start until 5 pm and who are you he ask.

My name is peach and I want to talk to you. Said peach.

You want to talk to me. Um pull up a seat and we talk. Said Dimitri.

What do you need to talk about peach? He ask.

Listen to me well, dion been through enough by her grandfather he send those gang to get her and she worried about her parents and still the hex is in her and I'm afraid you going to use her, for her chaos energy. Said peach.

Listen peach I will not use dion for her chaos power, I never do that to her. Said Dimitri.

You was a scientist long ago and an enejak once but lose control of his power and now dion have chaos powers and now you can start over and renew the dark legion. You started said peach.

Peach. I was an enejak before yes I started the dark legion. But been the enejak I lost control of myself and my power was stolen from me, and this is how I look. I did stuff in my past I'm not proud of but, I'm trying to repay them please believe me I will not used dion for her chaos power. I know she been though enough but I will never use her peach never. She getting good using her chaos power and I can train you as well peach. Just come with dion and we can get started. Said Dimitri.

Alright. I believe you I'm just protecting my friend, I don't want dion to get hurt, I never had a true friend of my own an when she came she was nice and she protect me from scourge and his gang she protect me. She been though a lot Dimitri she don't need someone to use her. Said peach.

I know peach. Said Dimitri. About the hex. Have he been able to communicate with her. Said Dimitri.

Yes. He have. She was in a trance. I call her name and she didn't response until she just came out of her own. What does that mean Dimitri?

If Merlin prower don't cleanse dion, she will be hex fully.

She said Merlin see her tomorrow. Said peach.

I hope so for dion sake. Said Dimitri.

Dion maiden advice.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Merlin prower.

Power puff girl's z intro

I came to tails house and open it and I saw a fox who was wearing a robe. He said his name is Merlin prower and he was waiting for me.

You must be dion right said Merlin. My nephew and knuckles told me about you. Said Merlin

Yes sir, I need your help. You see dr. phineas hex me and I know his hex is affecting me, so can you help me. I said.

Of course I can help you I can get rid of his hex. Child his hex is like magic he can manipulate in your mind he can brainwash you and his hex can still affect you as well to talk to you. Have  
"has he " done that to you dion. Said Merlin.

Yes he have, he been talking with me for days and I was almost hypnosis as well. I said.

This is bad dion I must get his he out of you immediately child the next stage is he will do this to you again and by that hypnosis you again this time you can't get out. Dion please lay down on the ground so I can get start my dear. Said Merlin.

"Monstara, excerabuslus". Merlin was saying his spell and I was surrounding in green smoke as it fill the room, smoke was gathered in the room that made flashing green light and it all vanished. He was done as he got up and I notice I was cover with green dust so I got up from the floor and dust myself of. So Mr. Merlin is his hex completely gone. He can't talk to me can he? I ask.

The brown fox got up and up brushed himself off the cloak and he started to talk. "Yes my dear I remove the hex out of you he gone not any more hex. You are now unreachable, and no he cannot talk to you. Said Merlin.

Oh thank you so much Merlin prower you don't know how happy I am, I can finally be able to breathe and sleep again, he can finally leave me alone. So are you going to stay in mobotropolis for a while? I ask.

He frowned and said. I only came for my nephew request to help you my dear. Been a full fledge no walker so I can only stay for today and I have so much to do been a magician my dear, along with my work. Said Merlin.

We was heading to the door, I ask him a question. If you were busy why did you help me? I ask.

Merlin was pointed at my pendent. The pendent you are wearing match aurora symbol the star and the crescent moon. "Let just say I owed your mother a favor. Said Merlin.

Wait how you know aurora is my mother. I ask.

Dion even with your human disguise you look like aurora. Said Merlin.

Tails came in the room. Uncle Merlin did you help Dion. He asks.

Yes my boy I'm done, Dion is cleansing no more hexes inside of her. So my boy tell me about your adventure you been I like to hear it. Sid Merlin.

Oh. I have lots to tell you. Uncle. Said tails.

How about you tell me over lunch my treat. Said Merlin.

Okay. Dion. Can you can stay at my house if you want. Just closed the door behind you. Said tails.

Alright. I said.

As there walked out with his uncle, I was happy for tails he sure have a caring relative, but I'm still worried about my mom and dad. But yet why do I feel so lonely like this, I wish that was me and my neo walker I guess that envy for you I guess. But deep down I wish it was me and my neo walker and me like that. Why did Merlin came and not my birthmother. I guess it by choice I guess. I was about to cry and I wipe my tears are form me. Why did my birthmother come to see me, don't she care about me did she hold me and tell me she love me before she gave me to, total stranger and didn't have the heart to see me. If she truly love me she wouldn't gave me a way. Why did she give me this pendent? It her birth make and the star and the crescent moon I why mom didn't give me this. I closed the door and I went to the park and I saw a swing and I seat and I was about to sing a song I know.

The loneliness I never feel (Dion)

I'm alone now

Why do I feel this way?

I feel alone, the loneliness I never feel.

I'm totally lost, I m lost in the darkness I cannot escape.

I realize the loneliness I never feel.

Why do I feel so alone, no one around me not even my parents

I realize I never feel loneliness before.

Why do I feel this pain, I just wish it just go away.

I soon realize, I never feel loneliness before

The loneliness I never feel.

(End of the song)

Dion. There you are. Said peach

Oh hi peach. How are you? I ask.

Did Merlin cleanse that hex out of you? You no longer affected by his hex. Ask peach.

Yes Merlin cleanse me no more dr. phi von evil. I said still upset.

Are you okay. You not yourself today. Wit you not upset Merlin came to see tails and aurora didn't come see you. Dion she probably busy gives her time she come see you beside you have training today right let go. Said peach.

I'm not in the mood of training peach. I want to be alone. I said

Dion. Alright I tell Dimitri you not feeling too good. And wait where you going. I just want to be by myself right now.

I ran off.

I came to the science lab and Dimitri was waiting for us until he saw me. He asks me a question. Peach where is dion. Did Merlin cleanse that hex out of her? He asks.

Yeah he cleanser that hex out of her but. She sound depresses. Said peach.

What you mean she sound depressed peach, I'm confuse.

She was disappointed, that aurora her true mom didn't come sees her like tails uncle did and she very upset. Said peach.

Aurora is the legendary goodness maybe she busy and can't see her she will see dion. Said Dimitri.

I try to tell her that but she was so upset, she didn't want to come for training today. Said peach.

It alright let her be, don't pressure her peach. She feels alone right now. Said Dimitri.

She not alone I'm right here same for Amy and the other we there for her, and sonic and knuckles promise her there find her parents. Said peach.

You right but dion still feel she alone please doesn't pressure her too much. Now you ready for training and maybe dion come back for her training. I said.

I'm ready for my training. After training was done. Peach if you see dion tell her to come see me if she alright. Alright. Said peach.

Amy. Is dion back? Yeah she went to bed. She looks like she had a long day today. Said Amy.

Yeah she did. I went to her room and she sound asleep

Dion maiden advice


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27knuckles talk to sonic about dion

Power puff girls' z intro

Hey knux. You want to talk. Said sonic.

I'm trying to find out why did dr. phineas want with Dion, why did he kidnapped her and her parents and bring them both here on mobius. Said knuckles.

Have you went to her and talk to her knuckles he health and fine now so just go up to her and talk to her. Said sonic.

Don't want to pressure her, Merlin got that hex out of her, but she still worried about her parents. What does that crazy doctor want with Dion, does he want her human DNA, is he trying to turn her into a monster or turn him human. What is his game? Said knuckles.

Just go talk to Dion about that knuckles. Said sonic. Don't pressure her. She been though a lot you know she afraid of him sonic I don't want to pressure her I know the look in her eyes, she was afraid to talk about the event she been with that guy. But something telling me, she not like all her kind, it like she not an over-Lander in fact it like she my kind.

You mean an echidna, knux. Dion is a human and she just a kid. Said sonic.

Sonic her aura feels different. Said knuckles.

Knux. How about I go talk to her then when she tell me why she here then I come tell you about it. Said sonic.

Alright just don't pressure her to much I don't want her you know passed out or hyperventilating. Said knuckles.

I won't buddy. Said sonic.

Dion, peach, cream and Amy girl moment

"Dion". Don't forget we have training with Dimitri today, so we can't stay in the mall to long. Said peach.

Huh. Oh I forgot about that, and I didn't go yesterday. I said.

Training. Said cream and Amy.

Dion and peach what type of training you girls go to. Said Amy.

So we can get stronger and learn how to fight that all. I said.

Dion. Cream and I going shopping you want to come. Said Amy.

No. not today. I'm going to the arcade. I said.

Okay I meet you girls here by the shop. Said Amy.

Okay. We said.

Dion you don't want to go shopping today. Said peach.

Nope. Um want to go to arcade today and play some games. And I know where one is. Here we are the arcade. Said dion.

Dion what arcade. Peach ask.

What you never been to arcade? Well I tell you. It fill with different type of games you can play or even better you can win prize. I said.

Come on let go play games and even win some prize what do you say. I beg.

Dion show me how to play video game you look like you a pro at it then we have to go for training. Said peach.

Okay peach and wait hold the phone there have a "Dance revolution game ". Sweet I love to dance. Oh you have to join me peach "Um". You love this game. I got my dance stuff in my backpack as well for my blue sun glass that have stars on them and pink star gloves and put my hair into two pigtails. You want me to dance do you peach and then you and I can dance together. I said.

Um. I passed. Said peach.

Oh come on peach you like give it a try. I said.

Dion I watch you dance to that game. Said peach...

Okay. Player 1 choose you music now let beginning. Player you on fire. Nice spin.

"Hey look everyone looks this over Lander girl" can dance her heart off. Hey she doing a spin dash with her hands on the ground. "Cool". She talented. Said the crowds.

"Amazing spin". New high score player one.

Whoa. I'm m good am I peach. Then I hear crowds behind me "Go over-Lander". Screaming kids behind me. Oh fans. You a great dancer Mrs. Over Lander thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. Everyone. Everyone went back to their games so peach you want to try yes or no. I ask.

No. That look fun but you look like a pro doing that amazing spin. No. said peach.

Hm. Oh how about we play table tennis. I said.

Okay.

So I explain it to you. I hit the ball to you and me and you just hit it back and forth and if you miss hitting the bad on your side I get a point. We hit the ball back and forth and I hit the ball. On her side. Point 1 for me. Then I heard the door open up.

"What up dion and peach". Said a voice.

Oh hey sonic. I said.

Dion can we talk privately. Said sonic.

Sure/ I said.

Hey peach I meet you at the science lab. Okay. I said.

Alright. Said peach.

Dion. How you feeling today did tails uncle remove that hex out of you. Said sonic.

I feel fine and yes tails uncle cleanse me no more hex I can finally breathe again not having someone watching me from the shadows. I said.

Dion I know you been though a lot but can you to tell me why here and why did dr. phineas kidnapped you and your parents. Said sonic.

Um.

Flash back

(Remembering what grandfather said to me now.)

You are not a human, you are an echidna dion. You are the demigoddess of chaos energy and you the daughter of aurora. You have chaos power dion and I can train you to be better than your mother. You have everything you can have around you.

End of flash back.

Dion. Dion. Dion are you okay. Said worried sonic.

I'm fine, just lost in thought. If you asking me why I'm here it more than human DNNA so much bigger sorry sonic um I really don't remember what happen with dr. phineas base and I trying not to remember the pain he cause me and my parents.

It alright don't force yourself to remember take your time. Said sonic.

Um. I have to sonic I have training today and he don't like it when I'm late so I'm bye I said waving at him.

Bye. Said sonic.

Science lab

Peach was training herself with the dummy and she told me Dimitri want to see me. I ask what he want to talk about. He just want to talk to you dion. Said peach.

"Dion". Glad you came for training today and why didn't you come yesterday. He was worried.

Um. I said.

Dion. Aurora will come see you, she probably busy give her time and I know you worried about your parents.

…

Dion. How do you feel today did Merlin cleanse that hex out of you did he. He ask

Yes he cleans me and I feel better as ever. But still worried about my parents and afraid of phineas what if he try to get me. I said.

Don't worry you are safe he cannot get you and I know knuckles and sonic will find them. Have hope. Said Dimitri.

Back with knuckles and sonic.

What did she say sonic. Said knuckles.

She say it much more than some human DNA, much more. Nothing much and I didn't want to pressure her because soon as I said "phineas" name her was hyperventilating. Knuckles don't try to pressure her and whatever you do, don't say you know who.

Whatever that doctor did to dion trigger bad memory and I think her trying to move on with it.

Alright I won't say much but I'm still suspicious what does he won't with dion. I don't want to trigger any bad memory what he done to her. Said knuckles.

She will tell us what he want from her in time. Just give her time. Said sonic.

Dion maiden.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Finny and lexia Na moment about their future lives

Lexia Na. I know you worried about dion and I'm worried about her to. But I know you mad at me. Said finitevus.

Mad at you what for finny. Lexia was worried.

Mad at me for having a father like him, you think I'm like him a monster like my father. Do you lexia Na. said finny.

Finny. No I don't think you an are a monster you nothing like your father. You sweet caring husband and a father to dion. You not a monster to us. Remember dion gave you that father card oh you never stop reading you always having in your lab. Said lexia Na.

Yes I still have till this day. Said finny.

Dion adore you, you not a monster to the nor me. Said lexia Na. but I'm worried about her now, we are in our forms and he is trying to control her by control use her for her chaos power and she don't even know she have them, this is why we left mobius in the first place . He always talk about the enejak how powerful there are, how strong there are with the chaos power. Said finitevus.

He experiment ton her remember and I didn't want that to happen to her you know the rest. I don't want dion to know him lexia Na. I don't want him around her and I don't want her experiment on you know she hate needles I hate it when I had to go to doctor with her I had to hold her. The point is lexia Na this is why we left this world because of people like my father and our people who tried to kill her. Said finny.

Finny. Lexia Na call him.

We heard the door open and it was the lynx. "Dr. Finitevus" your father want to see you. Said lighting lynx.

Great what does that fool want know. Said finitevus.

Sailor moon ending 2


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Talk with my son.

I came to a room and my father was sitting at his desk and he told me to have a seat. He had some tea on the desk he gave me some tea and I ask him this: What the hell you want father". Why do you want to see me? I ask.

Son I want to talk to you, I want to try to get to know my son again. Said phineas.

You never try to know me; you never care about me or mom. Mom was there she was the only person who love me you never have. Now you haven't answered my question. Why did you summon me? Finitevus ask.

I want to get to know my granddaughter. I want to know how old she is what her hobbies she have. What stuff she like, what her favorite meal. She my family as well when you claim her to be your daughter son. Shouted Phineas.

You not her grandfather, you not my family you wasn't from the start. So why do you summon me. Finitevus shouted in rage.

You my son, I care about you and I want to know Dion son I have right to you know. He shouted.

Stay away from my daughter if you hurt her I will kill you. Finitevus

Son please I want to know you again and my daughter in law and my adorable granddaughter. She don't have grandparents you see her family lexia Na shun her out because off dion. Dion don't know her origin with lexia Na. but she know mines. He said.

Didn't you know dion years ago father as a baby echidna. I have to get her away from you. Every time you come she cry even when you hold her. She never like you and now. Remember you experiment t her and I had to beg you to stop. I will never forgive what you did to dion and not what you did to me. I don't want you to know my dion. Now take me to my wife father. I always hate you when I was her age. Said finitevus coldly.

I saw lexia and I went to her. Oh my sweet lexia I miss you I need you more as ever. Aid finitevus.

What happen? She ask.

Lexia Na he trying used dion for her chaos power we have to get out of here. He said

Finny we will find a way out of here but in the meantime but when we get reunited we need to tell her the truth. We not humans we are echidna's we not from earth we live in Albion we from lexia Na.

What if she hate us lexia Na what if she shun us out of her life, I'm her father and I don't want her to shun you nor me out. Even though she look like her true mother "Aurora" she also remind me of my mom I don't want to lose her. Lexia gave me a passion kiss. She won't do that to us. She love us. Now how about I give you something to take your mind of you know who.

"Him".

I love you lexia Na you was always there for me in high school and up and when dion came I wanted to be a father and I wanted to be better. I love you and dion and I hope her alright. I love you too finny and I hold my true love she fine I know it. We hugging and in the bed naked.

Sailor moon r ending 2


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter30 Mysterious lady

Me, peach and Amy went to another restaurant we was hungry and it was lunch time. The restaurant name is Rosa café, Amy say there have the best sandwich. This restaurant reminds me of "sweetie cake café". I saw waiters and waitress the waiters were in a white t shirt with black pant and black shoes with a black bow tie. The waitress had the same thing but with a skirt. Soon as I got there other Mobian was whispering to each other I try to ignore but I guess my chaos energy allow me to hear thought.

"Why is that over-Lander doing in this restaurant? Said the female fox

We sat down at our own table the waitress ask us what do we want to drink "um Amy ask for water, peach as for sweet tea and I ask for lemonade. So Amy asks us what we having. The stuff on the menu looks delicious Amy. Amy orders her food she having a tuna fish sandwich and peach wanted a cheese and tam toe sandwiching and I had tuna sandwich with pickles inside the waitress took the menu. Amy I and peach was talking and Amy here our number been called so she went to get the food and I keep hearing the same voice again.

Why is she here? She supposes to be in station square with all the other over-Lander. Said the female fox.

Who know and who cares, maybe her own kind kick her out of the city because she trouble and dangerous. Said the male fox.

I don't like her she need to leave this city, and the freedom fighter let anyone in this days even her. I don't trust her. Said the female fox.

There keep talking about me and I keep on hearing them. That it I have enough of this. I got up from my seat and peach was worried. "Dion". Just ignore them there nothing. Said peach.

No. I said.

Oh Serena you need to let it go maybe she not that bad you think, maybe she in trouble let it go baby said the male fox.

I don't like her she an over-Lander, her kind kick her out; Why she here she need to go. Said the female fox.

"Hey". Yelled

Um. Said Serena.

Everyone was looking at me. Every since I came in this restaurant all you been doing was talking about me you two don't even know me and you have the nerve to say I don't belong here and I belong in station square. New flash I don't belong there either, in fact "genius". I'm not from here, in face I came from another dimension and since you in my business I tell you, I'm not like all the other over Lander you come cross with. I'm nothing like dr. egg man and anyone tied to him? You don't know me at all, so wake up and stop talking about me are next time you do talk about me I throw you both in the twilight cage. Do I make myself crystal clear to you? I shouted at them. And I was cover in flames yelling.

Got it. There said. There got up and left the restaurant.

I decide not to not eat I wasn't hungry anymore. So I got my sailor moon backpack and left.

Dion. Wait come back. Said peach.

I heard everything said Amy. Is she alright. She just left and she keep hearing them talk about here I told her to ignore them Amy but. Sometime peach you can try to ignore people and their keep bother you and so dion finally had enough and went off. "Boy" glad I wasn't them, she sound scary when she angry and yell she sound worst than me in anger. Yep better not make dion angry or she throws us in the twilight cage. "Hahahahaa'. Peach and Amy laughter. I better go find knuckles okay Amy. Okay I take the food.

 **Talk with knuckles**

I saw knuckles coming out the gym and I called out for him "knuckles". Called peach.

Hey peach. What up. He asks.

Um I can't find dion; I think she left the city can you please go look for her. Said peach.

What happen peach? He asks.

Well this two foxes was talking about her so badly, you know she upset about her parents and scared of dr. phineas so bothering her is ten time harder enough so she went off at them I never saw her so angry she sound like a lady enejak. Boy she was scary she told them she throw them to the twilight cage. Knuckles. "HHAaaa" laughter knuckles. She said that. Whoa. Yeah there probably pissed her off. Peach I will find her alright she probably with somewhere to cool off. I find her okay I start by the maser emerald she may be up there.

Well you better hurry you know his base is up there too. Said peach.

 **Talk with lady in the silver cloak**

I wanted to draw at the lake of ring. I read about them as well in grandfather library. Chaos emerald and the power rings history. There can be called "magic rings" there are a natural product by chaos power of chaos magic give by the chaos emerald. There also grant wish as well. I took out my art book and I draw them. There was created by 'Nate Morgan, and Sir Charles the hedgehog that sonic uncle and he call him (uncle chuck) I believe. Anyway I was drawing the lake also the lake have a manor on the lake and seen chaos playing with each other and I want to draw them and I did and there was having a goodtime playing until one came to me and bring me a "flower crown" the flower crown was made by different flower Rosa Eden, rose Madame. "Oh thank you, you can put them on my head if you like to. The choa float up and put the flower crown on my head.

I forgot about them the choa I mean there almost like fairies there can sense emotion and there friendly as will, I guess there know I friendly another one came by and gave me a yellow rose with red tips on them. That mean friendship I guess. Then I notice the sky change to night and I notice a crescent moon reflection on the lake giving this place a mystical effect. Oh this is so beautiful oh name I forgot my scrape book or take a picture at this beautiful image and I will never regret seen it. I notice the chaos stop playing with each other and saw a figure behind me. There was gasping behind me.

What wrong guys is there something the matter. I notice a figure a small chaos and my pendent started to glow when I notice it was shining bright white. I saw the figure I thought the figure was a dark evil wizard or a dark legionnaires and there here to get me. But the cloak was white and it had a silver lining in the arms and it was clean too and there was a peach muzzle that I could see out of the hood but covering their face. I guess the figure was covering her face. The figure had a basket in their hand and two chaoses behind her but there look different than the other choa I see. One was a white choa and had angel wing look like an angel choa and the other was red and back and it had half angel wing half devil wing it was the devil chaos. Shocking is it. Well this Peron in the hood was a woman and she came by me.

"Excuse me, may I seat here and share the lake view with you". Said the female.

I said sure have a seat. She seats beside me and the choa follower her and seat on the ground. She seat the basket down on the ground and she pated the ground to seat next to her. She was reaching in the picnic basket and pull out a wooden box that had a ribbon tied in the middle. "I know you hungry my dear." How do you know I'm hungry I ask. My stomach growled and I was embarrassed by this.

So I graceful took the wooden and open it and I see my favorite in the whole right world." Lo-mien noodles and a slide of apples in the middle caramel. I was shock to see my favorite in this box. How do you know my favorite food? I was speechless and suspicious don't know this lady she could have did something to the food.

Dear I didn't poison the food is that what you was thinking. Said female voice.

Um. I sad.

Go on and eat I know you hungry. So I pick up the chop sticks and took a bit of lo mien there was very delicious.

The lady was looking at my drawing book and said so you love to draw my dear. Said the female.

Yes. I love to draw and sing and that my talent. I just drawing the chaos and the lake of rings. I said.

You are a wonderful artist. This is you and your family. Yes that my, mom she sweetie as honey and that dad he bit serious but he very caring person even though he can't control his rage.

Oh this is you and your band. She ask.

Yes that my band we are called the "Star bright diva girls". I said.

That very nice "Dion". Said the lady. Nice talking to you but I have to go. Said the lady.

Wait how you know my name. I said.

I turned around and the lady was gone so was the chaos and the picnic basket. Well that was weird well I go back to my drawing.

Dion where are you. Said a voice. Dion. There you are. I been looking everywhere for you." Oh hi knuckles" what you doing here.

Looking for you. I look at the park and I went to the master emerald hoping you was there but wasn't. Until I was just walking and I saw a girl with long black hair seating here on this log. You do realize dr. phineas is still looking for you if I didn't come looking for you he would have capture you. I know. I just wanted to draw something knuckles that all. So peach send you to find me did she. I ask.

Yeah she was worried about you. She said these foxes was messing with you. And you said to them you going to throw them to the twilight cage. Ask knuckles.

Yeah I was going to do that I wasn't playing I was serious. I can't control my temper dad cant either so I get that from daddy. But there had it coming. Well dion you should just ignore them from the start. No I couldn't there was bullies anyway. Well I'm done drawing at the lake so I guess you can take me back to the city. Let me walk you back to Ames house. She worried about you. Um thank you for finding me knuckles. Well bye. Bye. I open the door dion. You okay' said peach. Yeah I'm fine.

 **Aurora talk to lexia Na**

I was sleeping next to finny went aurora came to me. She told me she enjoyed meeting dion. She talk and talk to her and she was happy to see dion. She grown into a young lady. Thank you for taking care of my daughter and she doing just fine and I enjoy seen her. Said aurora.

Glad you had a great time with your daughter. How is she is she okay is she sleeping and eating I know she worried about us. Said lexia Na.

Yes her fine and yes she still worried. I watch over her over though I'm neo seeker. She did had help from a friend I know who in the neo walker I think you don't know him that well but he cleanse out a hex anyway I watch over dion. Thank you lexia and your lover for watching my daughter. I watch over her. She left.

Finny. Wake up. Lexia what wrong. Aurora meet dion, she said thank you for taking care of her daughter and raising her and she had a great timing meeting her. Said lexia Na.

I'm glad for you and glad for aurora but dear you do remember my father is still after dion and he want stop until he get her. Said finny.

I forgot about that. Oh finny. Said lexia Na.

Dion maiden advice.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 party disaster hit us all

Hey Ames what you doing. Said sonic.

Hey sonic since there no sigh of eggman for a while I thought we have a party for everyone at emerald coast. We can invite everyone like tails, cream, Dion, peach knuckles you of course. Dion me and peach will fix lunch. Said Amy.

Alright Ames I tell everyone about the party. Said sonic.

I went to my house and dion was drawing and peach was clean up. " Oh hi girls I need your help today". I ask

What wrong is there trouble in the city you need. Said dion.

No we having a party and you guys are invite to the party just need a favor. Can you help me fix the lunches. Said Amy.

Sure we can help you and prepare for the food. I bake that delicious cake and the make the sandwich. Said dion.

And I make the pasta I know it my family recipe said peach.

I fix everything we went to emerald coast and sonic and the other setting up the table.

Hey Ames, Dion, and peach. Said sonic knuckles tails and cream.

Hey you guys we brought something to eat. Said sonic.

I set the food up and place the cake on the table and peach made the juice. It look really good.

Wow. Ames you dion and peach fix all this. Said sonic.

Yep . Dion make the chocolate cake and I bake the sandwich and dion made different kind of sandwich and peach made pasta and the juice. Said Amy.

Wow dion this sandwich are good same for the pasta peach.

Thank you sonic and glad you like the sandwich. I really wanted to draw emerald cost so I went into my backpack got the sketch book out and draw the beach and I. wow Mrs. Dion you can draw very good. Oh thank cream. I even draw you too. I hear music playing on the radio and Amy and sonic was dancing peach was dancing and cream and tails was dancing. Knuckles was looking at everyone and me I was drawing everyone . He by me.

"What up". Dion. He said.

Oh him knuckles. Just drawing everyone you want to take a look at my drawing. I said.

Sure. Dion your drawing is amazing. Thank you knuckles. So why you not dancing with the other can you dance our what. I ask.

Of course I can dance, just don't want to, what about you dion you can't dance. Yes I can dance but don't feel like it today. Listen if you here question me why I'm here like I told sonic the other day it more than human DNA so much more and didn't want to talk about it . I said.

I wasn't going to talk about "Dr. Phineas" just came by to talk. To you that all. He said.

You promise you not going to say a word about him are you. Not a word about him dion. Said knuckles.

So who watching the master emerald today. I ask.

My friend " team chaotix". Beside I want to have a break and I will not stop until I find your mom and dad dion. Said knuckles. He touch my hand and I blushed "Um". Then is aw something coming down and hit the ground sand was blowing everywhere. I saw a man with a long brown mustache and he was wearing a red suit with yellow button on top. Who is he I wonder.

"Well look we have here" you having a party and you didn't invite me. Said eggman. Now that very rude of you.  
"Eggman". Everyone said.

Who. I said.

Since you didn't invite me I think invite myself to the party "robots" attack.

Dion, peach and cream get back to the city we take care thing here. Said sonic.

Okay. I said. Girls let go. Right .

We about to leave when a robot block are path

It about to get us, I got my weapon out and shot at the and the was firing laser and I reflected them back at them and their explode the robot that was blocking are path.

Give up egg breathe. what you doing here. Said sonic in angry..

I know you venom have a chaos emerald and I want it and I may let your little friends live for now. Said eggman.

We don't have a chaos emerald egghead if we did we won't give it to you. Said sonic.

I try been nice orbot come here and go see this pest have the chaos emerald and I want it now. Said eggman in rage.

Okay I was watching this go on and I saw this red robot and he had a metal detector. " Okay eggman I find the chaos emerald for you.

Listen egg head we don't have a

Sir. The cute girl with long black hair have a chaos emerald. He pointed at me .I cover my pendent with my hands.

Doctor Eggman saw me. Doctor Eggman pawn grab me. "Uwf". Said.

Dion. Screamed peach.

Let her go egg head. Said sonic. Sonic Race to get dion but a robot block his path.

I try to get loose but. I could use my chaos power. No bad idea.

Flashback.

Dion. Never use your chaos power in front of the wrong person. There can use you for them. Said Dimitri.

I promise. I said.

(End of flashback)

Let her go eggman. Said Amy hit the robots trying to get to me, but the egg pawn robot grab her.

You know young lady I know you both coming with me so I can talk to you pretty girl. Private.

Let them go. Yelled knuckles punching most of the robot in the back.

Stop that you pest. Said legman as the big robot drop us in this middle cell robot cage.

Let us go. Said swing her hammer at the glass. But not a scratch on it. I said.

The robot started to move and we was in the air. Great I'm capture again great I'm doom.

Dion. Oh my aurora you guy you have to save Amy and dion. Said peach.

We are and I find his base it not far but he have to fly though to his base. Peach take cream home we going to rescue them said sonic.

Knuckles you have to tell Dimitri about this. Said peach.

Peach can you tell him we will rescue her and Amy okay. Said knuckles.

After I drop cream home I forgot we have training today and I saw Dimitri and he came to me." Glad you came for training now let get started and wait where Dion is peach. He said.

Um. Said peach that was nervous.

Peach. Where is dion, where is she. Said Dimitri.

Dion was kidnapped by . Said peach.

What. He screamed. Why she out of this city. She not suppose to leave . I should have stop by and told you and her not to leave. peach if dr. eggman found out dion have chaos power he will use her. He sneered

Dimitri sonic and knuckles and tails there going to save dion and she with a freedom fighter for now. Amy will protect her. Said peach.

Dion. He said.

Ready knux. Said sonic.

Yeah I'm ready. Said knuckles let save Amy and Dion. Said Sonic.

At eggman base

The prisoners in the cell boss. Said orbiot.

Excellent work. Said eggman.

Let us out eggman said Amy. Swing her hammer.

Amy. Who was that guys anyway. I ask.

Dion you don't know about eggman do you. Said Amy.

He evil that all. I said.

Well yeah he is evil and you are right but he a evil scientist that threaten mobius for long time and trying to rule are world. Thank you for the introduction Mrs. Rose. Said a voice.

Eggman. Said Amy.

Now young lady before we get started what your name. He asked. And last why are you hanging out with this pest's freedom fighter. Said eggman

One there are my friends and two the name is Dion and last this it's a chaos emerald. It just a regular cute pendent. I said.

No it not my dear, my emerald machine detected it and it tell me you have a chaos emerald and I want it and I let you and Amy leave quietly. Said eggman.

No. This is my pendent and you cannot have it belong to me. I said.

Orbiot get that child chaos emerald now. But boss she just a cute little girl. You do what I said our I turn you into robot parts. Screamed eggman. Hey that mine give it back. I yelled

Boss let the girl keep her pendent she sound scary. And she showing teeth. Said the robot.

Shut up I got what I want anyway a chaos emerald. He shouted.

My pendent start to glow and Amy ask me a question "Dion what wrong with your pendent" she ask?, you see Amy, you all see what happen if you take what not yours. My pendent got brighter and brighter and then it was shining so bright and blast the robot I feel sorry for but even better blasted that robot and eggman away lucky me and Amy in this cage. Amy you okay. I ask. Yes dion I'm fine are you okay yes I'm fine. I'm going to get a lecture when I get back to the city. What you mean a lecture. Dimitri really don't want me out of this city. And I grab the robot open up his wires and hook into the computer system and open the cell. And I saw this pink light coming to us. It was coming to me. It was a pink choa. Oh that my pendent. My I have it back please.

Sure. Here you go dion. Said pink choa.

Wait a minute how do you know my name. And who are you. I ask.

Am your choa guardian and my name is Luna. And yes I can talk and yes I am pink and your pendent is fine. Thank you for giving it back to me I not suppose to take it off. I put it back on.

Dion your pendent is not a chaos emerald its. Nope it made by a powerful neoseeker and wait where is he. What happen to him. He turn to stone. And never can turn back not even science can turn him back. You seen Amy and dion. Dion pendent was made by a powerful neoseeker only dion can wear it if evil try to get it, there will be turn to stone just like this person. And what happen. There be like that for all eternality.

Well I get the info dion. Said Amy. No one can touch that pendent are there be like him over there let go.

Hm. I wish you go to the twilight cage and never be found in the deepest part of the of zone with fill with barrier and object. And he gone.

Dion. Let go . Said Amy.

Coming Amy.

We left Eggman base when we saw a airplane " Amy who airplane is that". I ask. That the x tornado x3. That tails plane.

"Ames, dion" you okay. Asks sonic.

Yes we fine. Sonic no need to worry. Said Amy hug sonic.

Knuckles jump off the plane and tackle me. "Hey knuckles" am fine okay can you stop hugging me so hard. Dion I was so worry about you and I glad you okay. Me and Amy got in the airplane and knuckles was holding on to me and Amy was holding on as well. Dion do you have a chaos emerald. Ask sonic..

Yes sonic I do but not on me and this is just my pendent it supposed to protect me form evil and dr. eggman is turn to stone and he gone.

Who is that on your shoulder dion. Ask sonic and knuckles.

Oh this is my choa guardian her name is "Luna".

Alright dion but glad you safe . Said knuckles.

Glad we both safe said Amy.

Yes. I take you back to the science lab I know Dmitri worry about you dion.

As we got thee I hear my name been called. "Dion". Said a voice.

I feel a tentacle dreadlock wrapper around me. Are you okay dion. Yes I'm fine Dimitri no need to worry.

Knuckles thank you for rescuing dion and bring her back safely. Said Dimitri.

No problem Dimitri. Dion I see you later alright. Said knuckles.

Okay. I said.

Dion are you okay he didn't hurt you did he. You didn't reveal your chaos power did you.

Yes am fine

No he didn't hurt me

No I didn't show anyone my chaos power

Good dion. I was so worried about you and glad you safe and sound. Said Dmitri.

Dion. You okay. Said peach.

Dimitri I think I need to explain myself. I said.

What you mean explain yourself. What did he do to you. He ask.

Well my pendent turn him into stone. He try to take my pendent and once he did a flashing light came out and destroyed his robots and turn him to stone. And I wish him into the twilight cage is that a good thing or a bad thing. I said sheepish.

No. he cause lot of trouble here and it good he gone.

Dion. Who care that idiot scientist hurt people in his path he gone. Good job you the first person that got rid of him. You safe that all that matter.

Dion, Dimitri was going crazy he thought he lost you. But glad you back you my best friend no even better you like a sister I always wishing for. Said peach.

Oh. I said.

Girls time for training. Said Dimitri.

Wait. Dmitri I have a choa guardian her name is Luna. "Hello" I'm dion choa guardian and nice to meet you all.

She talk's amazing dion. Said peach

Dion. You have a choa. Said Dimitri You getting stronger now alright ladies time for training and promise me you will not leave the city dion.

I promise I won't leave this city and I knew you be worried about me. I said.

After training peach went to Amy house and I told her to take Luna. Dimitri you wanted to talk to me private.

Dion. Listen to me please don't be mad at me when you and peach was training I went to talk to knuckles to tell him to come over here. You need to talk to him, you need to tell him who you are. Who you birth mother is. It time dion.

What. Dimitri no am not doing that I refuse if I tell him about me, he blame me for everything in his life. No I'm not doing that. Had my arms on my hips.

Dion. You have to tell him the truth, he dissevered to know everything now. He won't be angry at you, I be in the meeting with you and explain everything.

No. I'm not doing that okay. No I'm not. I said.

Dion. You have to tell him now. Said Dimitri.

No. I won't tell him about myself that am a echidna and who my birthmother is. If I tell him my grandfather is his enemy what will he do to me he tell everyone and everyone will just gang up on me. This is too much on me I'm not telling him. I said.

Fine dion. I know I'm pressuring you but if you not going to tell him about yourself then I tell him everything about you and who you are. But it going to be hard for him to trust you again. Said Dimitri.

Fine. I tell him but he get angry at me I'm leaving this city got it and I'm never coming back, and I find my parents on my own. I sneered.

Dion. He said.

Dion mix with( lolirock) ending song


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Dion tell all, tell knuckles the truth girlfriend

Power puff girls z opening 1

I waited for knuckles to come in and I heard the door slide open and it was "Knuckles". I was nervous to say anything.

Hey Dimitri you wanted to see me oh hey dion. You here. Said knuckles

Um I have to go see you later bye. Huh. I feel a hard pull on my arm and it was Dimitri dreadlock wrapped around my arms. Um let me go please. "Dion" you have to tell him the truth. Tell me about what. What going on here tells me dion?

Alright I tell the truth. Knuckles we need to talk, you have the right to know everything and I don't like to keep secrets like this anymore but you have the right to know the truth. "Here I go". You asking me why am I here and what does phineas want from me well it not human DNa there reason I'm here because dr. phineas want to use me for something. I said.

Use you for what dion. Tell me. Said knuckles.

You see I'm not an over-Lander knuckles the truth is I'm an echidna, I have chaos power and I'm the daughter of the **legendary goddess aurora**. The people who I thought was my parents there really wasn't but there still my family but there name are finny and lexia na. My grandfather is the enemy you hate with all your heart " **Dr Phineas".**

Say what. Dr. Phineas your grandfather. That mean he have a son does he. What your father full name.

" **Finitevus** " is his name but mom calls him finny or fin. I said.

Knuckles didn't say a word.

This why I didn't want to say anything because you will hate me and because of him, what he did to you and everyone around you. I had to hide it and now you mad at me are you, I can tell your face impression you are. I knew it and I think I leave this city and peach and I can find my parents my own. I said sadly'.

Dion. Said Dimitri.

Dion. I'm not mad at you why you think I hate you. You nothing like your grandfather. I knew you were different when the moment I saw you. And listen I don't hate you alright and I don't blame you what he did to me. Why you think I hate you. Answer me.

…

Dion. He called.

Your face is telling me you hate me if I tell you, so I hide it and it was eating me alive but now it over. So I'm a freak who doesn't know she an echidna and knuckles cut over me you not a freak. Listen I repeated to you I'm not mad at you, you nothing like him but I see aurora in you even with your human form. Now I see why he is after you so bad because you have "chaos power". Dion you know I have to tell the other. Okay. So dion you training with Dimitri for your chaos power. Um yes.

Yes knuckles she is, she been doing very well in her training and she getting stronger and stronger.

Well you getting stronger and I can tell. You did the right thing to come to Dimitri. Said knuckles.

Thank knuckles I have to go Amy house I'm getting tired and I want to rest um see you later. Bye. I said.

I left the lab.

Knuckles. Called Dimitri.

Yes Dimitri. You and sonic better watch dion like a hawk. You know who want stop until he gets her again. "Dr. Phineas". He won't give up until he gets her.

I protect her and I want let him used dion. Said knuckles.

I went to bed and I was looking at the photo of my parents. And I promise them I will find them.

Dion mix with (lolirock) ending song


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Snively attack the city part 1

Power puff girl intro opening 1

So where you taking us now Dimitri. I ask.

To the training room dion. Only one person that know about the training room is : Nicole". And I I'm taking you girls to this room to get stronger here we are girls. Said Dimitri.

Dion. I want you to go in the training room first. To test your chaos power and your fighting skill. Let get started alright.

Okay. I said.

I went inside training room and the door closed and I was in a forest and I sense something coming out and it was a green dash coming to me ''great it scourge". The computer world bring him to me. He try to spin dash me I dodge it and I threw a chaos spear at him and he dodge it. He was aiming at me but I threw another one at him and he was frozen ha"? how do you like that green blur and I heard a loud earthquake and the ground was shaking and I fall down on the ground. I saw the light going off and I guess the light are off then the emergency light coming on and I hear the sound it so loud then I hear the door open up.

"Dion". Said a voice. I got up off the ground it was Dimitri. Dion come in the elevator hurry if you Don't leave you be trapped in virtual world. Without the power. Okay. I said.

Dimitri what going on and what happen outside and why did the ground shaking, it fill like earthquake. I said.

You will see and Luna and peach are outside. We came outside and everyone was running for something.

"Run". It eggman nephew. Screamed the scared rabbit. We need to go to the evocation dome. Everyone was running for their lives. Dion peach we need to go to the evocation dome it will protect us from a attack. Said Dimitri.

"Alright" we said.

Crowds was pushing me and now I got separate, but can this people know how to do a evocation and where is Nicole she should be giving direction. people pushing me and I was on the ground. Great I'm lost now. I said.

We in the building and wait where is dion. Where is she. Screamed Dimitri.

I think she outside Dimitri the crowds probably push her out the way. " I'm going back out there and go find her before the door closed and she be in the battle field. I don't know where Nicole is. But I have to go out there. But if you out there in the battle field and the dome closed how are you and her going to get back in. I know a hidden place like this dome in my lab. If we don't make it in time. I have to go.

Okay it like ghost town now, I saw freedom fighter battling robots everywhere . I need to find that evocation dome now before I be spotted again and I saw a robot throw on the ground and "Boom'.

I have to get out of here. I said.

You blasted robots shot them now. Useless robot after my uncle disappearance this idiot robot can't do anything right and hold the phone. Who is she. (romantic music) Snively howling like a wolf. She so gorgeous. She is so hot. With that long black hair and I must talk to her and maybe she and I can go on a date. She is the most beautiful girl in the world.

Where is the evocation produce dome great soon as I get there I m going to get another lecture about this. Soon as I started to walk I heard a nose above.

"Hey foxy momma". Where you going. I look up and see a boy in a egg mobile.

Let me introduce myself angel fish. My name is Snively Robotnick and did you fall out of heaven because there lost a beautiful angel. So angel is your name I hope it is because you so cute and if that not your name you still beautiful. So why are you with this pest let leave them and go make out and I take you out for a dinner. So what you say and what your name.

Um. My name is Dion okay. I said.

That a beautiful name for pretty lady like you angel fish. Said Snively.

Dimitri came and saw this."Dion". He said to himself. Snively. What does he want with dion? He not going to use her never. I want let him hurt my child. He hovered to another ally.

So do you like music if you do I play some for you.

Song: is you are, are is you my baby

There a girl who new in town and I want to ask, I want to know her, I'm going to ask her, and to know her. Is you are, are is you my your baby. (Music playing)

You so cute you turn me on.

You. You still my sexy baby. (Coming to me and I'm rolling my eyes)

You still cute you still turn me on.

A woman is a creature that always get there way. There somebody that is you.

Is you are, are is you my baby "baby, baby find somebody too. You still my sexy babe

Baby find somebody too."GWaaah". He got a electricity came to him a shock him to death. End of the song.

Okay guess he got electrified. And I hear a voice coming behind me."Get away from her". A fist came and hit Snively egg mobile and whoa it out of the park. I said.

Oh hi knuckles. Thank you for saving me. I said.

Are you okay dion. Did he hurt you... no he just trying to hit on me? What you mean hit on you. Okay he was trying to ask me out on a date and he keep singing to me it was annoying. And last how did you electrify Snively like that knuckles with your fist. I ask...

I didn't do that dion. Said knuckles.

But I did. Said a voice. Turn around it was Dimitri. He was covered in electricity. He came to me. Dion. Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he. He ask. With worried.

I'm fine Dimitri and no he didn't hurt me. I said.

Good let go now. His tentacle dreadlock came out and pick me up. Hey. Thank knuckles for saving dion. No problem. See knuckles running off. Dimitri you know I can walk you know. There no time. I hope there make it in time and I feel a tap on my shoulder. Dimitri. You found dion. Here I am peach. Oh dion.

Dion why was he singing you a song. He ask.

I guess he in love with me okay and I don't want to listen to that song he trying to ask me out on a date okay and thank you for saving me for my nightmare. I said.

Peach laugh: ha-ha". That little short boy going to ask you out. That funny you taller about 5'0 and he going to ask a tall girl like you out. You okay dion.

No. feel like I'm in another dimension but worst then this one. I said.

Does it matter you safe and sound. Peach and I was talking ("Thank aurora I save dion I already lost a another child don't want to lose another one").

Oh dion glad you safe and sound. Yeah I really need that spa right now. I said.

I hope the freedom fighter beat Snively butt. I said.

You rodents can beat me "hhaah". And hey where the cute angel girl went I can't find her.

What are talking about now snoutley said sonic?

Fine she said her name is dion. She in this city and why she with you pest. He shouted.

Snoutely leave dion alone you not her type buddy. Said sonic.

Whatever once I destroy you freedom pest the angel going to be mine if I destroyed this city by a time she be in my hands.

We need to get that force field up and now. Said sonic.

Sonic wait a minute. Dion is a techno-mage she good in computer and she the one that brought the power plant back up and running and she can bring the force shield up. Said Amy.

Amy are you sure she can do it. Yes sonic. Okay go get dion Ames escort her to Nicole base and guard her you know who want dion.

On it.

Now I let you freedom fighter live if you pest give me angel fish. I let you live for now. He said.

Ever if ye know that fair maiden we won't give the maiden to you. Said Antoine D' Coolette holding up his saber

Dion song mix with lolirock ending


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Snively attack the city part 2

Power puff girl's z intro 1

Tails I need to get to dion and I need her help. Said Amy.

Amy. I closed the dome building no one can go in our out and no one seen Nicole. Said tails.

I know but you was so impress with the robot parts in the power plant machine generator so impress with the technology skill well the person who did that was "Dion". Said Amy.

Dion did that and fix the generator in the power plant. Said tails.

Yes. She probably can bring the shield up. She the only person who can do it and Nicole is nowhere to be find. I go get her in a secret passage way to the dome follow me. said tails.

Okay we here and where are there. I see peach Dimitri and there she is. "Dion". called a voice.

Dion. Called Amy.

Oh hi Amy. Is the battle over did you beat Snively and his robots. I said.

No we haven't defeated him, but you can bring the barrier back up, just like you bring the power back on as the power plant can you. Said Amy.

Hm. Where is Nicole can she do it. I ask.

We don't know where she is. But I know you can do it. Said Amy.

Excuse me didn't Nicole bring the power back in the city. Said Dimitri.

No she didn't. Dion the bring the power back on and fix the generator from been hack. Said tails.

What. That mean she was in the power plant when egg man robots was in there. "Dion". He sneered.

Yes I was in the power plant, yes I fix the generator from been drain and been hacked and I'm in trouble I'm I. I said.

Yes you are. Said Dimitri.

Dimitri we need dion help, she be with me. Said Amy.

No. she staying here, I just go her back from Snively with the help of knuckles. He said.

Alright dion stay with tails and Amy. Bring the force field back up, after you done with that. You and I will have a long talk about disobeying. He said.

"Okay." Let go dion.

Dion here is the computer room of Nicole can you bring the shield up and. done. Look the shield is coming up and the shield is destroyed the robots. Whoa dion you a techno-mage are you.

Curse you useless freedom fighter I will kill you know. Snively fired his laser and another last cancel his laser.

Who shot that? A hologram came out and reveal me. And h e spoke "hi angel so about are date said Snively".

Sorry I cannot date and you not my type. So bye. And beside I look behind you have no robots to protect you, and the freedom fighter look like three want to beat your butt of. So if I was you and I'm not I leave?

You win angel but mark my word I will return and I will destroy you all and laser fire at the target. Access granted.

Boom. "Curse you angel fish: He away.

The force is up and ready now. I said.

"Good job dion: Said sonic.

No problem. Good new the force field is back up but bad new I cannot bring Nicole back because she trapper in this flash drive. Tails and I do all it can to bring her back to the system. I made the force field untouchable.

I know you and tails can do it. Said sonic.

Everyone leaving the evocation dome. And we saw dion. Dion what you got in your hand. A Albion flash drive tech. it so advice but I know who it is. Dimitri Nicole is trapped inside this.

Dion I try to bring her back but you and I going to the lab to talk because you in trouble young lady. Said Dimitri.

The talk

Dion. That was very reckless what you did. Sneaking away a fight eggman robots. What would happen you get yourself hurt by his robots? What you thinking. He shouted

I was just helping cream and Amy out Dimitri. I was with the freedom fighter okay. No big deal. And besides I fix the generator and bring the power back on and I put back the force field. I said with determination in my voice

Dion. What if you used your chaos power in front of those robots, eggman would find out and he would use you for them. Just like you grandfather trying to use you for yours and what really happen to him in his base. Ask Dimitri.

Um. I said.

Um. Is not a question. I ask .He said

I wish him away from here. I said.

What you mean you wish him away. He ask.

I just said I wish he was in the twilight cage and my wish was granted. I said.

Well he gone and he can't come back other try to return but failed ,where did you send him dion I know you can go to dimension with your chaos power. Where. He ask.

The deepest part of the twilight cage it can go. I said.

Well you safe and sound but you still in trouble, for next couple of weeks you be clean up the whole lab starting now. Here a broom and there a closet get to work. He said.

But. I said.

Don't but me young lady get to work.

Ah man. I said.

Dion bring Nicole back

Been up for three days I even clean the hold lab and it finally hit me like a ton of brick. Nicole is trap in the flash drive and if I reverse it maybe she come back. I was in the lab and tails came by me. Hey dion. You figure how to get Nicole out of that flash drive. Yes I do. How. Well if I remove the back flash drive and turn it to reverse then put this flash drive in another computer then. Tails you can go get the guys I figure out who to bring Nicole back. I said.

What wrong tails. Said sonic.

Well dion bring Nicole back said tails.

Say what. Said sonic team.

Hello everyone.

Hey dee-dee. Said sonic.

Hey sonic and everyone. I said.

I find a way to bring Nicole back and me I'm going to bring her back to you guys now. Here I go. Let see I do this and (tada) here she is. "What happen"? Said Nicole.

Long story Nicole. But it good you back the city was a little in a uproar with you. But I upgrade your system so you want be hack again and no one can get in the system as well. I said.

I double check her work and I'm impress with her techno skill but she brought you back to us. Said Dimitri.

Thank you dion. Said Nicole.

No problem. I said.

Who bring this tech dion? Said tails.

Hm I don't know tails but who every did this trying to get in the city and low the shield with this tech.

Knuckles look at me and came by me. Dion are you okay. He was worried.

Yawn. I'm fine didn't sleep to go one I had chores to do here and, working on this flash drive. So I'm pretty tried. I said.

What. You didn't sleep all this week. Dion you need to rest okay. But we both know who tech this is. Yes I do "Dr. Phineas" he trying to get me knuckles I know it. I said.

I want let him get you dion. Said knuckles.

You better go to "Amy" house and rest dion.

I will knuckles.

And good job bringing the force field up and Nicole that took lots of work. I know and I'm tired.

Dion mix with lolirock ending


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Girls night out

Power puff girl z intro 1

Good morning Dion. Said dion.

Good morning dion. I glad you up did you had a goodnight sleep. Said Amy.

Yes I did. I said.

Good dion. Because I want you and peach to meet my friends. Cream coming over but the other girls I want you guys to meet. Said Amy.

Oh I can't wait to meet them. So cream came over and cheese meet Luna.

"Pancake". Said Luna.

Luna love pancake dion. She just keep eating them. Said peach.

Yes. I said.

There was a Knocking at the door. I got get it. Said Amy. Amy open the door and it was a white bat and a purple cat.

Hey rouge hey blaze. Said Amy.

What up girlfriends. How you been. Said rouge.

Great rouge. Said Amy.

Hey rose. Said blaze.

Hey cream. Said blaze and rouge.

Hey guys. Said cream.

Guys I want you two to o meet my new friends. Said Amy.

Is it a guy Amy? Said rouge.

No it not a guy. It "It two girls". One is thirteen year old and the other one is a fourteen year old. I let you guys see them.

Oh hi my name is peach. Said peach.

Hello my name is Dion. Nice to meet you. We said.

Oh there are so adorable. Rouge was pinching our cheeks "ouch: lady that really hurt. I said.

Sorry drearier you so cute. Said rouge.

Hey let have some fun girls. Said Amy

Now that everyone here let have some girl time. Said Amy.

Yes let do that. I said.

First we went to the spa it called " Sasha Spa" I always go with my friends to the spa and I get my nails done and yes we get everything in this spa I mean. We have sea weed wrap and it feel so good on your skin and the mud feel so good as well. I pick my color of my nails baby blue. And I was wrapped in the sea weed and in the mud, "I really need this right now". Hm. I saw peach. She was nervous. Peach come on don't be nervous you will enjoy it come on joining us in this mud. I said.

Dion. I never try this before would I enjoy it. Said peach.

Yes. You will. You enjoy it and I love the color you pick for your nails too. Green red look good on you to purple skin color. I said.

Okay dion I do it. Said peach.

It feel so good. Said peach.

Next went shopping and I saw a blue dress it was so cute and I brought it and went to Amy house and we order pizza and had sodas. And we talk about boys and peach wanted to make a joke about a boy here.

Dion. Why not tell the other about secret crush a boy have on you. Said peach.

Um. (Didn't blush). I don't want to talk about that... said

What boy dion. Said Amy.

Okay you guys going to laugh at it anyway. The other day me, peach, and Dimitri was trying to get to dome the other day there made it to the dome, me on the other hand got separated and I meet this boy who dr. eggman nephew "Snively" and he ask me on this date and he singing me a song which was ridiculous but I was saved by knuckles and Dimitri But Snively wasn't my type. He short and evil. That doesn't go with me. There I finish with this. I said.

Whoa. I really feel sorry for you dion. Blaze.

So that what Dimitri saying to us. Said Amy.

Yes. Know let forget my bad romance in my life. Let talk about you Amy. I said.

Amy. I like this girlfriend you have. So Amy tell us all. How is your relationship with sonic doing? Said rouge.

Good. He trying to forget sally. Said Amy.

Amy rouge and blaze and cream. Who is sally? I ask.

Oh dion new here she really not form here but I tell you. Sally is a girl sonic date and like for a long time. There have a history with each other and she wasn't a good girlfriend for sonic. She cheated on him and talk about him all together. He said he done with her she with monkey khan. Said Amy.

I hope you right about that Amy. I said.

What you mean dion. Said Amy.

Sometimes Amy. Old ex's can come back or there get back to together so you better hope sonic is done with that girl. I said.

Amy. I agree with dion. Is he done with sally? Said rouge, blaze, and cream.

Yes. Said Amy.

So dion. How you know about ex's go back together. Did you experience this are did you have a friend. Said rouge.

No. but my friend had a bad break up and there go back together and then break up the next day. I told her that not good and she need to move on and same for him. And she listen to me. Their friends that it. I said.

Dion. You are a true friend to tell somebody that, and very wise for your age. Said blaze.

So dion was you in love with a boy. Said rouge.

Um I blushed.

She blushing .said blaze and Amy.

Who is the boy dion? Said the girls.

Well even though I can't go back home to my dimension. His name is Jamie, and he and I always hang out and yes I kiss him as well. I said.

Wow. Do your mom and dad know you hang out and make out part? Said cream.

Mom do not know the make out part but yes she know I hang out. Dad on the other hand not so much. I said.

Yes. You daddy little girls. He don't want to share you with any other guys. Said rouge.

True. I said.

Hey we hear the door and it was the pizza man. Okay let eat the pizza and dion made the sandwich.

Sandwich. Whoa Luna love sandwich. Dion. And she talk to.

Yes she my special choa guardian. I said.

I was drawing .And peach came over. Hey dion are you okay. Said peach.

Fine. Just worried about my parents. I may let myself get capture and try to rescue them, myself. I said with confident.

What. Dion that dangerous you promise knuckles you wouldn't do that. Said peach.

I know. But "hope" I'm losing hope right now. I was going to go find them myself so I kindna going to break his promise and by that "leave this city".

What. How you going to do that dion. Said peach with her arms cross.

I was going to leave this city tonight and you are coming with me to find my grandfather base and we burst in there, knock out team stupid ( that team destructix) we have train in our belts. Save my mom and dad. And victory will be ours. I said.

Dion you don't know where his manor is, it like a needle in a hay stack. Plus Dimitri would figure we gone have a heart attack and send sonic and knuckles to find us and you be in more trouble. You be cleaning the whole lab again and plus harder training he said to you remember. "Dion next time you sneak away you will have hardest training you every hade in your life". Remember .Said peach.

Yeah. I don't care he not my father. And how can he have a heart attack when he don't have a body parts. "Hm" .I said.

He really worried about you when you was taken by egg head remember. Listen I know you worried about your parents and I know you want to be reunited with them and I know you be crying when no one looking.

No I haven't been doing that peach I'm fine. I said.

(Not really). I said.

Don't give up sonic and his team will find them.

Alright. But if there don't find them we leaving and I'm not coming back until we do.

Okay and you will be in trouble with the "Ancient fool". Said peach teasing.

Dion maiden advice


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Knuckles true feeling for a magenta echidna girl we all know

(Dion mix with lolorick intro)

Sonic went to angel island and knux was guardian the mater emerald like he always do when he saw a blue hedgehog coming to his sonic what up. Said knuckles.

Well I need to talk to you pal, well you know I'm done with sally and I'm dating Amy. I'm in love with Amy and when I went to her house she was having a sleep over and I saw rouge, blaze Dion, peach and cream. So Amy answers the door and I want to talk to her. I ask her something.

Ask her what sonic. Said knuckles.

I went to ask Amy on a date and by that I'm taking her to twinkle park and guess what happen. She said yes. And she was so excited and she screamed and wakes up dion. And she told dion about it and dion was excited about this. Smiling sonic.

Dion. Said knuckles who were blushing hearing her name.

Dude you okay. When I say dion name you be turning deep red. Said a worried sonic.

Um. He blushed.

Dude you in love with dion. Said sonic. You do realize she an over Lander and you and her cant date. People will talk about you two you do realize that. Said sonic.

Sonic . dion is not an over Lander. Dion is an echidna and she has chaos power. Said knuckles.

What. Said sonic. Dion is a echidna but she look so human mode knux if she a echidna that mean dion really from here and her parents are echidna as well and she don't know it. Why didn't she say something to me and you. Said sonic.

Sonic don't be mad at her and listen to me. Dion is afraid of who she is, she think everyone will call her a freak because of how she looks, dion is afraid of her grandfather and her grandfather is dr. phineas, and she have chaos power there are very strong and she the daughter of the legendary goddess "Aurora". Please don't yell at her because if you do yell at her the first thing she going to do is leave and boy, Dimitri will flip. He very protective of her. Said knuckles.

I'm not mad at her and I will not yell at her I wish she have told me sooner but I think I get it now. She was different when she came for help. It like her aura was different it like she wasn't a human at all it like she an echidna so you really do like her do you knuckles. I know she like you and she blush every time you and she meet a lot and see each other and she is too scared to say something.

Bump. Oh hi knuckles. Said dion.

Hey. Dion. Said knuckles blushing.

Buddy. Do you like dion yes or no. ask sonic.

Yes alright. I like her alright. She so much different than the other girl I see in my life. Even though I'm seventeen year old and she fourteen year old doesn't matter I'm in love with her she my soul mate and I'm going to ask her out by that going to twinkle park. Said knuckles

It was morning I fix the girls breakfast and there went shopping, me on the other hand I was cleaning up then I hear a knock at the door. I open it and it was "knuckles".

Oh hi knuckles. I said.

Hey. Dion. Do you want to go to the amusement park . it in station square. Said knuckles.

Knuckles I love to go but you have to ask Dimitri he really don't won't me out of the city . but I go with you knuckles. What time you picking me up. I ask.

Saturday at 7pm. Said knuckles.

I be ready at that time. I have to clean up and I have training after this but I see you tomorrow. Bye knuckles. I closed the door.

Bye. Dion. She said yes. Knuckles was blushing.

Hey pal what she say. " she said yes". He shouted to the sky. Knuckles with joy.

I'm happy for you buddy. Said sonic.

Hey dion I'm back. Said Amy.

You look happy today did something happen. Said Amy.

Yes I have a date as well, well not a date I think we just hanging out and I know this sound weird but knuckles ask me to be his date to the amusement park. It's this awesome. You guys are happy for me and knuckles right. I ask.

Oh my stars yes I am happy for you dion. So happy. So what you going to wear for you date. The blue dress I got and I just need a baby blue head band and I'm be just fine. Well let go to the store dion for it.

Okay . I said.

Dion mix with lolirock


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Phineas plan in motion

( dion mix with lolirock intro)

The figure was by the hill mad he couldn't get in the city to get his precious granddaughter. How that virtual lynx did came back. I gave lighting lynx cousin a powerful flash drive that can trap her and now she came back. Nicole is the re protector only a tech wiz can bring her back and I know who. "Granddaughter" she did this, this is making my mission to get my granddaughter back hard. And I failed to have an enejak by my side and now I find have dion by my side. This is just like the enejak all over again. I keep failing to get dion and she gets getting stronger and once I get her on my side she is mine. She will obey me and she will be my mindless puppet. I laugh at my comment as I throw the wrap ring in front of me and I the gold ring flip like a coin and it grew bigger and six figure came out of I to address the true albino echidna.

The green hedgehog looked at the city in a distance on the hill. And let out a whistle. So this is the new city the freedom fighters live at. I have to say blue boy and his friends have a sweet place to live. Heck I may clash this place.

Scourge. There no time to complement the enemy city okay. Said Fiona. Listen to our plan we hear that girl will not be in the city by city I mean here mobotropolis city and she will be in station square "twinkle park amusement park. One we knock out team sonic there weak just like team chaotix and once she alone we grab her sedated her and take her to her grandfather. Piece of cake. Said Fiona.

Fiona that was our first plan we got to earth remember. First we find her and sedated her. Boy she turns the table on us. Scourge try to knock her out and she was standing then she got her apron remember scourge and she wrapped it around your wrist and she spin you around and throw scourge at us. Then I try throwing dart at her and she reflected them back at me. Second you do remember knuckles sonic Amy tails and that peach will protect that child. Knuckles will protect that girl like a master emerald. He want let us near her. Said lighting.

This is why I summon you , I want you six to face sonic and his team distracted so I can get my adorable granddaughter back, then me, her, lexia na and my son we be a family again and yes I spare you six just as I promise. Now go to station square, do not fight my granddaughter fight sonic team knock them out so sonic or knuckles will try to rescue Dion. Said phineas.

Doctor Phineas. You know she in love with that dim witted guardian. You also know my cousin could have gotten dion when she was by the lake of rings he saw her and he was going to get her. Said lighting.

I know but I want to get my granddaughter back myself and I don't want it to be a scene. Dion is too intelligent to be with those imbeciles along with that dimwitted guardian who doesn't dissever to be one. Now go to station square hide don't let sonic and his team see you. Said phineas.

Soon I will get you dion and you will cleanse this world or me. "Hahahahaa" said evil dr. phineas.

Talk with Dimitri

Dimitri. Are you in here? Where is he? Said knuckles

Knuckles is that you. He said.

Yeah it me. Dmitri I know you don't want dion to leave this city but she will be with me because I'm taking her to the amusement park just to hang out and I know she get tired been here so much.

Knuckles no. I really don't think that a good idea. You do remember her grandfather be after her and he trying to get her. No I don't think this is a good idea knuckles. No dion is not leaving here.

Dimitri I be with her and if she in danger I bring her to the science lab. Let dion have some fun for now. Said knuckles.

Alright but if she in danger please bring her to me in the science lab. Said Dimitri.

Of course I will and why do you care for dion so much. Knuckles ask.

….. Didn't say a word.

I'm having a bad feeling about this. I don't think dion should leave this city it to dangerous. I know her grandfather be out there and ready to strike.

Dion talk to peach

I knock on peach door and oh sorry I wake you up can we talk. I ask peach.

No problem dion. What the matter you excited about your date with knuckles tomorrow. Said peach.

Yes I am but I have bigger problem you know my grandfather will be waiting for me and when he get me the first thing he will do is get rid of my pendent want you to hold on to my pendent. I said.

Dion that pendent was given to you by your birth mother, said peach.

Peach she hasn't come to see me; she didn't even care about me. This entire pendent been doing was bringing me bad luck the only good luck it bring me was "Luna", that all. Si I want you to hold on to it if anything happen to me. If grandfather get me it will be safe from his grip. Promise me you hold on to it and the chaos emerald.

Of course dion. Said peach.

Thank you and goodnight. I said.

Dion maiden advice


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Twinkle Park

(Dion mix with lolirock intro)

It was 6 pm sonic and tails picking the girls up and there was a knock at the door Amy open the door it was sonic and tails at the door. Hey girls ready to go. Yeah. Said peach and Amy.

Dion where is knuckles. Is knuckles picking you up and taking you out on this date. Said Amy

He pick me up at 7 pm, you know he watching the master emerald I be find here go and have a good time on your date okay. I said.

Okay. There said.

It was 6:59 pm and now it was 7pm and I heard a knock at the door. I open it and it was knuckles. Hey dion are you ready to go. He was looking at me and he was blushing hard. "Um Dion you are beautiful tonight. Said knuckles."

Thank knuckles. Let have a good time tonight. So we taking the train to station square are we. I ask.

No we taking this a warp ring. You have warp ring. I ask?

Yes I do. I'm the only person can use this warp ring and I know you can use one too. He said.

Yes but I left it home. We got there he was holding my hand and I was blushing and he was holding my hand tighter and I saw other over-Lander looking at this and I hear them talking about this and tell the truth I'm not even one of them anyway but their eyes was watching me.

"Why is that girl holding that Mobian echidna hand? She is too pretty to be his girlfriend. Why she with him why she not with me our kind. That very beastly. Same for him and same for her. Said the other people.

Dion. Called knuckles.

Um knuckles I want to go back to mobotropolis please I want to go home. I said.

Dion. I know you can hear well and I know those people was talking about us and saying stuff. But you have to ignore them, you are a Mobian anyway and you are an echidna. So screw them. And thank you for not confronted them and saying you throw them into the twilight cage. He said.

You right knuckles I was holding his hand and ignore them and laughing at his comment. Let go to the bumper cars. I'm going to bump you first. I said.

I bump you first. Said knuckles.

Bump I'm so going to get you. I said

Amy and sonic date

Let go on the Ferris wheel Ames. You look so pretty tonight. Said sonic.

Thank sonic. It nice up here the weather we having were so nice.

And knuckles really like Dion. Said sonic.

Really. He do realize dion is an over Lander it going to be hard for them to date you know. Um Ames. Dion is not an over Lander, she really a Mobian and she an echidna and she a demigoddess of chaos energy. Said sonic.

Say what. Said Amy.

Don't be mad at her, she was afraid of whom she is and if you get angry at her she would probably leave. Said sonic.

I not going to get angry at her and I know she been though a lot with phineas and her parents. So knuckles like dion. That good for them and that knuckles soul mate. Now let go on the roller coaster.

Peach and tails

Tails thank you for inviting me to the fair I believe it called. No problem and let go to the bumper car then we can go on the slides as a race. Then we can do anything you like tails. Said peach.

Peach why does dr. phineas want dion and where your parents are. Ask tails...

Dr. Phineas want to use dion for her chaos power, she really an echidna and my parents dead tails. Said peach.

Say what said tails.

Tails don't hate dion and please don't pressure her she been through enough. Said peach.

No I don't hate either of you. So she was scared and I'm not mad at dion and I'm not going to pressure dion no I'm really impress with her skills it like she a genius. Tails she is a genius. Her I.Q is about 4.0. She really smart is she. So advance for her age. True tails she is but she don't want to say much about it. Whoever her birthfather is must been a smart scientist. Now let have some fun and I hope the other having fun like we are.

Back with knuckles

The view is so beautiful here and look at this view, I can see everything up here on the ferries wheel it breathe taking view. I said.

Dion. He called.

Oh the ride over, where to go. Oh the roller coaster. I love them I always ride them but dad get sick really fast, but I love them the wind blowing though my hair and the action it so fun.

Uh. He said. I don't like roller coaster. Never do. Said knuckles.

Knuckles. I am there with you and let have some fun alright. Please. Give him the puppy eyes.

"Puppy eyes" you giving me them and aright dion you win we can go on them. Yes thank you I did that to dad and he gives in. ready to go knuckles it going to be fun. Here we go... look knuckles wow you don't like them do you, you keep on hugging me. I was blushing. My dad did that to me thought.

Dion. He was holding my hand. You okay. He was holding my waist now." never again we riding that how much time you give me the puppy eyes I want fall for their cute look". He said.

Okay. I said.

So tell me about your parents. My mom is the sweetest person you know, you would love her. My dad he really serious type he very smart and he nice when you get to know him and warn you he don't take joke that serious if it hit him in the face he still want laugh at it. I said.

Dion. I promise I find your parents sooner are later you grandfather going to mess up and we will find his location. Said knuckles.

I know you and sonic and his team will find them. Oh what ride do you want to go knuckles you been asking me on rides and you haven't pick one for yourself... I said.

The slides how about a race dion. Okay you so on.

It was a tie I said.

We went to the park and it connected to the amusement park. "Hey Dion you want me to get you some ice cream. What favorite do you want? He asks.

"Strawberry please". I said.

Alright I be back dion. He said.

Shadow was watching them.

Doc the red echidna is gone you granddaughter is all lone we deal with the freedom fighter

Dion song mix with lolirock.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Blue Vs Green

Dion mix with lolirock intro

Sonic thank you for taking me to the amusement park I have a lovely time. Said Amy.

Glad you enjoy yourself Ames. Sonic was about to kiss Amy when he hear a voice he know and it behind them. "What up blue boy and hey pinky". Said a voice. The green hedgehog came out of the shadow and revealing "scourge" what are you doing here. Sonic holding his fist.

Oh I tell you what am doing here; I give you two a hint. She a magenta echidna and she have long dreadlock but she in her human disguise and her name started with the letter "D". said scourge with a smirk.

You talking about dion are you scourging. Said sonic.

Scourge was laughing and said yeah, I am now give me princess and I leave you two alone and if you done give her to me I beat the hell out of you two. Said scourge holding his fist.

You not getting dion scourge. Said sonic.

Ames. Find Dion and get her out of here, she in danger now. I cannot protect her I be busy with green blur. I deal with green blur (scourge). Said sonic.

Alright sonic be careful. Said Amy.

Hey get back here pinky. Scourge try to get to Amy but got spin dash by sonic. You not going anywhere scourge. Said sonic.

Where can she be? She can be anywhere and I saw tails and peach. So I went to them. "Tails, peach". Said a female voice.

Oh hey Amy. There said. Are you okay look like you seen ghost are someone in trouble. Said a worried peach.

Listen team destructix is here in the amusement park there looking for Dion. We need to find her and get her out of here back to the city with the force field. Said Amy.

That going to be her Amy. Knuckles and dion can be anywhere in the amusement park and forgot to give dion a communicator watch. Said tails.

We need to find them fast we don't have time we just meet scourge and if there here that mean the other here. We need to go now.

You freedom fighter not going anywhere. Said a female voice.

Fiona. lighting predator came out of the shadow.

"Fiona", said Amy.

Let me make this fast for you imbeciles. I let you three go back whatever you was doing if you give us Dr. Phineas granddaughter to us. We want stop until we get her back. Said Fiona.

We won't let you get dion Fiona. Said Amy. Amy got her piko hammer. Amy we let you take care of Fiona and tails and I take care with their two.

Well look the useless maid going to fight us. That magenta echidna girl not here to help you. Said lighting lynx.

I don't need help to take care of you lighting lynx.

Meanwhile back with dion

I waited for knuckles to bring me the ice cream and I went to the view point and it was a breathe taking view. I can see everything in this view. The tower and the lights and I saw the beach the city and everything around me. I took a seat and I was thinking to myself what taking knuckles so long as I seat and look at my princess peach watch it was 9:30 pm and I hear a voice seat next to me.

"Hello granddaughter how you been doing lately". Said the voice.

Great phi von evil is here to get me. What do you want now?

Hello dion how you been .I'm just there to get what mine and what belong to me. Said phineas.

I'm not going anywhere with you nor would I change this world for you, in fact how did you find me in this city. How did you know I'm not at mobotropolis city? I ask.

Let just say a spy said you wasn't going to be in station square and she be with a dim witted guardian on her date.

…..

My adorable granddaughter don't try to call for help, let just say help won't come to your aid. He smile. Now grandchild be a good echidna girl and come with grandpa I was so worry about you and so are your parents.

I was backing away putting some distance to us. Don't be afraid of me dion.

Dion mix with lolirock ending


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Dion Vs her Grandfather

(Dion mix with lolirock intro)

Why do you want me so badly? I don't won't to join you. I ask.

I miss my family grandchild, and I want to know you one on one. Said phineas.

What you mean one on one. No you want to use me for my chaos power; you don't care about anyone but yourself. Now leave me alone phineas I'm on a date. I said.

My ambition are hardy what you think there are Dion. Do you see this world is fill with corruption around us, fill with evil around them and other? He came to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Dion I know you seen them with your own eyes and I know you angry seen evil around you I also know you seen that fool scientist to the twilight cage very good. Dion together we can accomplish anything together we can get rid of evil round us you already got rid of eggman and we can get rid of his nephew and anyone tied to him will be destroyed. Dion let skip all this fighting with each other and join me and do what best for this world we live on. Said phineas. He was offering me his hand "come my grandchild join me and I can train you for your chaos power". He said.

Do you really think I'm a fool, do you think I join you what you did to other around you. Let me name some to you or you, having "Alzheimer's" you do remember knuckles and other around you. You got rid of the brother hood of the guardians his own ancestor and the leader spectre to see if there with the chaos force or energy and when you done with them ,you threw them away to the twilight cage. Next to cleanse this world by that using a enejak and when that failed in your gasp you are using me too. I have new for you too I won't let you use me like you use knuckles. I refuse to cleanse this world for you I won't. I swing my leg at him at in speed but he dodge it and withdrawal his hand and his face wasn't happy. I got in fighting position.

This is your last chance to come with me dion are you in some pain. If you come with me I spare your friends lives and you will be treated with respected and I promise you granddaughter team destructix will not place a hand on you and last I let you see your mom and dad after you come with me of course. He said.

Mom, Dad. I said.

But if you don't come with me, you will be punish and all your friends will fall and I will experiment you just like I experiment my son who is your father dion.

You experiment my father. I ask.

Yes I have and I do it to you and you know grandchild you hate "needles". I was breathing heavy thinking about the experiment I am in for the worst and he experiment my father. How old did he experiment dad was he my age or older. Maybe I just give up and he get what he want and sonic and knuckles would find me eventually. I was about to give up until I was taught this as a little girl/.

 **Flash back.**

 **Dion. Said mom (lexia Na).**

 **Yes mom. Never give up. Always follow your dreams never give up don't give up to no one even if you losing hope always believe in yourself and you do just fine said mom.**

 **End of flashback.**

I'm not going to give up. I shouted.

That not going to happen grandfather. I will defeat you and rescue my mom and dad from you. I stand for myself and I won't give up to any one that includes you. I said in a heroine way.

You a remaking a big mistake not coming with me quietly. I guess I knock you out to come with me, he was circling me and I was just watching my opponent my mom taught me. Phineas made his move and wasn't sure it was five second or five minute but I was ready for him anyway. He raise his hands in the air and release a wave of chaos energy and he throw it at me and I dodge and I threw my own at him and he dodge it.

Dion. Stop playing your game girl and come with grandpa. He growled shown teeth.

"No". There the dr. creepy von creepy I know. Stop shown me kindness that not in you.

He threw chaos energy at me and I dodge it. He open a wrap ring from behind and revealing him he try to grab me but I dodge it and I grab him but his dreadlock and I spin him around and kick him in the stomach and throw him on the ground. He was looking at me and he was shock what I did.

I was dizzy but I focus my movement and he was mad and he change at me at good speak and I dodge it and he throwing punches at me and I was blocking all of them and I got on my hands on the ground and spin kick him in the face and he skid on the ground.

He was shock what I did. Did your mo teach you martial arts did she. Well dion you are very strong in them I can tell she trained you in them. Did you know granddaughter she was a council woman but she also a agent in Albion- I tackle him on the ground and keep bashing his head on the ground."Stop doing that I command you granddaughter stop bashing my head on the ground". I was about to punch him in the face until he flip me off and I charge at him about to punch him but he dodge and I made a huge hole on the ground.

"I won't miss the next time". I said shown teeth and shouting.

He was shock. "That could have been me I better stop pissing her off her sound like my son now. She getting stronger and here I thought she was just a damsel in distress looking for help guess I was wrong. She can fight. With her help I have a world of my image by that change this world then she, myself, my son and daughter in law we can be a family again.

He gives me that creepy smile on his creepy face. He throws a warp ring and he went though. Now he can be anywhere now. I have to sense where he coming form. So I standstill l listen to the wind pass me and I sense it. So I started to swing my right fist at the direction to my right and he caught my fist and I caught his. We both in a stand still trying to overpower each other we struggle like this for hours until he spoke to me "Give up dion and who training you now. You have gotten better in your training. Let me guess who training my granddaughter? Was it Dimitri? Well you gotten better in your training.

I didn't answer him ignore him. His hands started to glow with dark chaos. I try to let my hands go but he holds my hands. "I'm impressed with you dion, but it going to take much more than physical brutally to defeat me. I screamed in pain and I stomp on his feet let me go. (Gwaaa). He howled in pain and I kick him in the stomach and I tackle him again and I bashed his hand on the ground. "Stop doing that dion". He pushes me on the ground. And he tries to punch me but I was on the ground and I had my leg in position and I kick him in the stomach and he was on the ground holding his stomach. I was in my fighting position stance.

Dion you not using your chaos power now. What the matter you were so eager to use them or did Dimitri forbid you to use them. What make this so different Dion? I can train you so much better than that ancient fool, who didn't deserved to be an enejak in the first place. Who was asking for my help to turn him back into one?

What. I ask.

He didn't tell you did him. Well yes he wants to be one again and strike feel to everyone on mobius.

I ignore him I know he lying to me anyway. Phineas shot a chaos spear at me and I send it back to him but he dodge. And he sends another at me and it hit me in the back and I fall on the ground. And he was laughing at me.

You making a mistake my dear not joining me. So stop this damn foolishness you playing and join me. I grab him by the neck and said: "Leave me alone". I shouted. And I throw him on the ground like he a nothing.

"She sound like knuckles when he angry". You will pay for that little one. He growled. Her strengths good almost like a lady enejak. Good she getting stronger.

I don't care and leave me alone and stop forcing me to join you. I said.

He try to punch me and I dodge and sense a warp ring open up in front of me and a chaos energy came out off fit and hit me in the back and I fall on the ground. He came out and he kick me in my rib cage on my left side and I howled in pain "Uwf'. I was knocking a few feet away and I feel the flame inside of me and there wanted to be release.

Now you wonder why you can't beat me and can't get away from. He grab me by my face. I close my eyes. " look at me Dion open your sapphire blue eyes and look at me you are weak my dear, you been with those pathetic over ladder for too long and that made you weak. Letting your true form disappear from you. I can make your true to yourself again. And I beat you, you failed to get away from me, failed to find you mom and dad. So I win dion. No one will come to your aid. So if you thinking a hero will come save his princess you or wrong said phineas.

Fire was surrounding me; I hate him what he doing to me. "NO I'm not weak and leave me alone". (Chaos kick). I use my move and kick him to let me go and he hit the ground so hard. He was looking at me as flame was around me. Chaos flame was around me and I release the flame at him and he was shock what I did it was white chaos and the energy started to flicker with lights and small flames lights emerging and I was shook a them. Flames was on him. I was breathing hardly the flames on my hands was fading away and I was looking at the inferno silvery white flames. And I was looking at my palms the flame was still small but still in my hands. I look at my skin and it was turning magenta and I see lots of dreadlock. Oh no. I'm turning into my form. I wish I didn't take my pendent of now. I was paying any attention when I sense chose energy hit me. And I was parlayed. I can't move.

Hahahahaa. I hit you again with a chaos energy that paralyzed you a can't move. Have you forgotten my dear? Game over for you dion. I was on the ground and he was about to pick me up. Any I don't won't to go with you. Leave me alone. I saw two ice cream cones come to him and hit him in the face and I see a red figure came in good speed and hit phineas in the face and hit him in the stomach and phineas was in pain and he keep rolling on the ground and he was out for a minute. I look up and see a red echidna.

"Knuckles" I said.

Dion maiden advice


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Knuckles to the rescue you

Dion mix with lolirock

Knuckles is that you. I ask weakly.

Dion are you alright. Dion your hold body is turned magenta, wait a minute you turning into your form. Dion. He screamed.

Yes I'm turning into my form, where were you knuckles. I ask.

I was fighting simian and lighting. There was keeping me from you and I knew your grandfather was involve in this mess. Dion you don't look to good. I need to get you out of here. Said knuckles. Picking me up bridal style.

Knuckles. I'm so tired and so weak to move I think I shouldn't take of my pendent. It was probably keeping my form in control by that keeping my chaos power in control. I said.

What. Why you would take that artifact off, you it suppose to protect you, he scream.

I was afraid of it alright. All it have been doing lately is bringing me trouble but now I think I need it now. I'm about to pass out knuckles but please promise me you won't give me to my grandfather I don't want to go back there. I said. I pass out.

Dion. Screamed.

I want my grandchild "imbeciles" and I want her now. He growled showing his teeth.

I will not give you dion. You will not use her like you did to me dr. phineas and everything around you. Yelled knuckles.

I will destroy you boy to get my grandchild back. Said phineas.

Dion. Don't worry. I won't let dr. phineas get you I will protect you okay i kiss her on her lips and oh no she finally transformer into her form. I place her gently by a tree and I walk to dr. phineas face to face. You will pay for hurting Dion. Dr. phineas. Said knuckles holding up his fist.

My boy. I didn't anything to Dion. She turning into her form and been who she is destiny to be. You wonder how she got all those bruise from. I did it. What you going to do imbecile. shot a chaos energy at knuckles, and knuckles dodge and you not the only person that have chaos power dr. phineas you do remember I have some to. Knuckles fist started to go and he shoot a chaos energy at him.

You strong knuckles you could have been a "god" but you throw it away and look at you, you weak I will not failed again I will get my grandchild back from you imbeciles.

Knuckles punch him in the face and phineas was on the ground. And dr. Phineas got up and laugh what he doing. So you protecting your princess are you boy. You in love with my adorable granddaughter. How lame are you, you are too old for her and she too intelligent to be with you. Dr. phineas smirk evil.

Knuckles charge at him and punch him in the face. I really want you to stop punch me like that. You think physical combat going to save your "Princess dion over there" that when you wrong my boy. I will defeated you or anyone dare try to rescue dion. She will cleanse this world for me this dirty world we all live on. You are a useless guardian who couldn't protect the master emerald when I try to get it and then failed to protect aurora daughter. What will you father say about this knuckles. He be shame of you.

"Leave my father out of this". He not ashamed of me I will protect dion form you. He screamed.

Knuckles charge at him and dr. phineas shoot a chaos energy at him and knuckles was paralyzed . Dr. phineas walk to knuckles on the ground, Dr, phineas had his cane and had knife inside and he was about to kill knuckles. I will get my granddaughter back and you failed to protect your princess by the tree and failed your master emerald and failed your father. My boy say hello to your father. He about to kill knuckles with the knife

"Stop". Said a voice leave him alone. Grandfather. I go with you alright just leave knuckles alone. I said. I walk to them slowly.

So you going to come with me and be a good echidna girl are you. Said phineas who happy about this.

Yes I am. I go with your grandfather just leave knuckles alone. I said

Dion. What you doing. Screamed knuckles.

I feel something around my waist and it was so wet and I look it was flying frog.

Let her go . knuckles screamed. Knuckles try to get to dion. But something or someone punch him in the head. I look and it was simian.

"knuckles". I screamed.

Call for your team and give them the warp ring and once you back to the base give it back to me. Said phineas. Yes sir. Said simian.

Flying hold my granddaughter. Yes doctor. I hold girly swirly, pretty swirly wirily. Said flying.

Look like I win "My Boy" and you lost . I told you I get my granddaughter back. And for you my adorable granddaughter, I won grandchild you lost as well. Thank you for giving up, seeing Prince Romero over there about to died you gave up and I know you don't like to give up my grandchild.. he threw a warp ring.

Farewell guardian. Let go. walked in the warp ring and flying was holding my waist. "Knuckles" wake up. I screamed.

Knuckles. Wake up screamed a voice.

Dion. He called. Knuckles ask.

Not it me "peach". Where is Dion. Please say she with you please you protect her from team stupid. ( Team destructix).Ask peach.

No. he got up. She gone I tried to protect her and her grandfather got her. I promise her I won't let him get to her, and I failed and I broke her promise. I failed peach. He said.

Let regroup and we can find a way to get her back. Said peach.

"I failed". he punch the ground in anger. We going to find her and her parents don't give up knuckles, dion don't want to see you like this. Knuckles. Amy, tails, and Sonic are by the gate and we beat up team stupid but it was a lure to get us away from dion and it work out well. Knuckles.

Dion. Knuckles said.

Knuckles really in love with dion and not puppy love I think that his **soul-mate**. We need to go back to mobotropolis and talk at Ames house. Then we need to rescue dion and her parents.

Hey buddy don't worry we rescue Dion and her parents don't be blue pal. Said sonic.

You right Sonic. But I'm afraid what her grandfather would do to her. Said knuckles.

What you mean do to her Knuckles. Said a worried Sonic.

Sailor moon r 1 ending


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 The talk

(Dion mix with lolirock)

At Ames house

We have to find Dr phineas base soon as possible. We don't have much time, if dr. phineas force dion to her birthright he will force her to change this world by change I mean cleanse it. She is a demigoddess. Said knuckles.

Knuckles what you mean about cleanses and a demigoddess. Ask a worried Amy.

He will force her to cleanse this world by that wipe this planet clean killing everyone on it , also fighting Dion won't be easy either if she be hex again she can beat us in the "Speed of sound" and kill us as well trying to save her. She demigoddess of chaos energy . a demigoddess can refer to a minor deity, a mortal who is the offspring of a god or a goddess and a Mobian being and since dion is the daughter of aurora she a demigoddess. I hear stories about Aurora daughter and her people wanted to kill aurora daughter but I thought it was a legend and aurora didn't have a child but she did.. we have to find her and we don't have much time. We don't know where his base is. Knuckles was angry. We don't have much time.

Calm down buddy. We will find her and her parents but finding them, won't be easy. It like a needle in a haystack but if we put our heads together we will find them. Said Sonic.

I think I know where dr. phineas base going to be. Said peach.

Where peach. Said knuckles.

His base is at. ( knock, knock). There was a knock at the door. Who can that be, I wasn't expecting a visitor tonight. Amy open the door and it was a bubble echidna. " Dimitri". what bring you here. Said Amy.

Hello. May I come in. he ask.

Of course you can come in. said Amy.

Who is it Ames. Said Sonic.

"Dimitri". There said.

You back from the amusement park. How was it and wait. Where is Dion, where is she. I don't see her in the house. He ask.

Um. There all said.

Please. Don't tell me she to capture by her grandfather again, he ask.

Yes. She got capture Dimitri but we promise we all going to save her and her parents. Said knuckles.

No. no. this why I didn't want her to leave this city, I had a funny feeling he would strike tonight and he got her. He shouted. How.

Calm down Dimitri. We going to Find her, we all are worried about her, but yelling at us won't bring her back. Said knuckles.

Why do you care about Dion so much Dimitri. Ask peach.

…..

Answer us why do you care about Dion so badly. She ask.

Because Dion is my lost daughter. He said.

What. Everyone shouted.

Does Dion know you her birthfather did you tell her she have the right to know. Said knuckles.

No. I was afraid and ~

So you told her to tell knuckles the truth about herself, but you didn't tell her you are her birthfather. I was so right about this. I told her not to ask for your help but she think you so wise because of your status I told her you was going to use her and I was wrong about that, but you lied to her. Do you hear her crying for mom and dad. Wish to find them some night when Amy and I are asleep one night I hear this.

 **Flash back**

 **Crying sound.**

 **Huh. I got up form my bed, and went to Dion room and she was crying on top of her bed.**

 **(Sailor moon sad music)**

 **Dion. I touch her shoulder and she stop crying. "Are you okay". why you crying. I miss my mom and dad. I just want them back. I seen Cream with her mom and I'm not with my mom or my dad and I feel alone as ever I never felt before and it hurt really bad and I won't the pain to go away, and I just want to go back home, my own earth where I belong.**

 **End of the flash back**

She feel alone as ever. And "Now". You telling us you her birthfather. Sneered peach.

I was nervous and I was going to tell her now, but I'm right here now, she not alone why would she feel like that. When she come for training I be so happy to see her and now she gone Why she feel alone I'm right here. He ask.

you had a enough time to tell her you her father .you didn't see how upset she was wishing to see your parents again but failed. Dion try not to show sadness around us, but it coming out because she said at the sleepover at Amy house she was going to go find them herself. Said peach.

What. The boys scream.

Why would she do that, that dangerous she could have gotten herself capture why would she do that. I told her sonic and his team will find them. Said Dimitri.

Well Dimitri sometime, you want do some stuff yourself and waited for someone it's not going to bring them back. "You are a coward and unworthy to be who you are, Dion deserved better then you.

Peach. Calm down okay. He was just nervous and dion was nervous to tell me about who she is. I guess we see where she get it from and she stubborn like him as well. Can you explain where his base is. Ask knuckles

Well like I said when I was so rudely interrupted. I know where his base is, it at the **Echidnaoplis Ruin.** It deep in the ruin and you have to use a secret entrance and by that a warp ring. Dion gave this one back to me. Used that to get there. But I should have tell you the true creator of the warp ring. Dion other father made them the true inventor of them _**" Dr. finitevus"**_. Who made those warp ring not his father. Phineas.

Also I'm coming with you guys to find it. Said peach.

Okay peach. I need one more thing. Give me dion pendent. Said knuckles.

Okay. Hey Luna there you are. I gave it to Luna to protect. And here it is. Wait. I'm going with you two as well. I'm dion guardian and I should have protect her but she need this as well.

"A silver crystal chaos emerald. Shouted". Knuckles.

Her different. Yes she need it knuckles both of them. Peach I will help you as well.

Dimitri. We going to get her back okay don't worry. said knuckles.

Alright. Please don't tell her what we said I want to explain to her and hope she understand.

Alright. There said.

Dion maiden advice


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter43 Let the experiment beginning

 **( Dion mix with lolirock intro)**

Flying frog and lighting lynx put my granddaughter on the metal table and strapped her down I don't want her try to escape like she did with the help of that useless maid, and also I don't want anyone to disturb me. Said phineas.

Yes sir. Said lightning lynx. There left the doctor alone.

"My granddaughter". I finally got you back and you going to help me cleanse this world we live on and once that I have a world my image and we be a family again. And if someone I don't like fit my image in my world, I ask you to get rid of them. So I wait right here when you wake up from your sleep. Said phineas.

"Where am I". I look around and I was tied down to a metal table. I try to break free but I failed then I look at my body I had electrode pads scattered on me and a iv drip and don't forget a heart monitor, I have to get out of here. I keep fighting to get up and i pull out the heart monitor. It was so loud and I know everyone can hear it. Great that sound is so annoying. Anyway what happen I can't remember oh I remember now i gave up because I didn't won't phineas to hurt knuckles. Knuckles been hurt enough and I didn't wont knuckles to be hurt anymore. I know phineas both me here and I just wait for him to come in here and he going to gloat about this i know it. I waited and waited until I hear the door open up great it dr. creepy von creepy. " Dr. phineas".

"Hello Granddaughter". Welcome back. It good to see you again. He said.

"It not good to see you at all. Let me go. I screamed.

Stop been difficult my dear. No one here to save you this time or try to help you escape. I have some work to do. He cooed.

What work to do. I look at myself in the mirror a and I as shock : Oh no I'm in my form now. I look like my birthmother. My dreadlock are long and my magenta hair is cherry blossom pink and it long to. Dion you have to concrete focus on your human form I know I can do. I was concerting until I heard his cold voice " Dion if you trying to turn back into your human form you are wasting your time.". he said in a creepy way with a smile.

What are you talking about now. I ask.

You so adorable when you sleep, I experiment you when you sleep and gave you a medicine that keep you in your form you echidna form and your human form "Hm" let just say it gone now you and your parents human disguise is gone. He smile.

No. I don't believe you, you lying. I try to concentrate but I failed. Dion you are so stubborn just like finitevus. Your human form is gone dion. You never going back to that dimension again. You belong here with your grandfather are you happy now. He gloated

I started to cry and he came to me " Don't cry dion he touch me shoulder " Don't touch me, don't touch me, and don't ever touch me. I shouted.

My dear don't be like this don't be like that, don't you dare shun me out. Now I have this memory helmet it allow me to see your memory as a human and memory of my son in there. Now I would put this device on you.

You not putting that on my head do you hear me. I hate you. I shouted at him.

He put the memory helmet on the table and he went into his desk pulling out a syringe and he went on the cabinet and pull out a jar of anesthesia and injected and. He came to me and injected the needles. I put you to sleep you are really difficult echidna girl I meet why an you see I'm doing what best for you pleasant dream dion.

I hate you. I passed out.

Why do you hate me. You just like my son he said the same thing to. Whatever it time to look at your memory granddaughter.

 _ **Dion childhood**_

Now granddaughter I won't to look in your memory or your childhood to see how you turn out. I turn on the machine and her body was twitching and I seen her days a toddler learn how to talk and walk. I see my son hugging and holding his daughter i see a father and daughter moment. They're very close and a romantic moment with my son wife lexia na. I seen her in her mind going to school on earth she lives, she and her friends she called having birthday parties even better I seen her concert. Oh she in a band how very nice. I seen where she live and seen where she works at a small café. Seen how team destructix came and kidnapped her and she try to fight them but she failed. I see dion boding with that maid and how she defeating scourge by protecting the maid. She and I battle the first time and she paralyzed me luck was on her side that day. Then she met those imbeciles freedom fighter worst the blue idiot too. She been friends with them and meeting her true birthfather along the way and meeting eggman and his idiotic nephew and on a date with that idiot guardian and you are in love with him and last our battle which was perfect. You are a fighter dion are you. And you getting stronger. I took off the helmet. You had a good life on that earth haven't you "Little one". I pick her up she in my arms. Without me in your life, well don't worry now because in your life now and I think I have a talk with my son now. I place you in my chair so your father can see you dion. I place her in the chair and I call for lighting lynx "go get my son".

Yes sir. Said lighting.

Room lexia na and finny staying in the room when the door unlock revealing lynx. Finitevus you father want to see you. Said the lynx.

What the hell does he want now. Have the cause a lot more damage. Said finitevus.

I know are pain but just go with him so your father leave us alone. Dion safe from him he can't get her.

Lighting lynx was smiling to himself.

 **Sailor moon r 1 ending**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Hate towards my father

I came I his lab and I ask him a question. What do you want father, why do you summon me. Finitevus ask.

Son I just want to talk to you that all. Said phineas.

What do you want to talk about father. He ask.

What. Stuff does dion love to do, what her favorite foods what her favorite things to do son. Said phineas.

I'm not telling you anything about dion. She safe and away from you that all that matter to me. You can't get dion. Said finitevus.

:Hahahahaa: . I don't think so son. She not safe as you think. I want you to say hello to someone in this chair. Son say hello to.

"Dion". He screamed. What you do to her, you turn her into her form haven you. You force her to battle you answer me. You are a monster. Finny screamed in rage.

Son. Please clam down I just want to talk let me explain myself. I didn't do that to her, she turning into her from, she need to be the echidna she really is and I help her to become that. And now she is who she is. I also look in her memory and I find some shocking stuff. Said phineas.

You did what to my daughter. Finitevus howled in rage. You experiment her did you. He yelled in anger.

Yes I have son, I want to see her childhood and your wife as well. She had a good life son and she have a voice of a angel as well. I had to experiment her but it over now because son we can be a family again, son I miss you so much. You remind me of your mother and i miss her so much.

Leave my mother out of this she didn't nothing wrong in this situation right now. I hate you I always hated you. He screamed in rage.

Dion. I'm so sorry I failed to protect you from sorry and you look so pale now.

Oh I forgot to give her something for that it aside affect. I walked to my desk and pull out a syringe,

Don't you dare give her that needle haven't you cause enough damage now. Leave her alone. Finitevus yelled

Son if you want dion to died then let have a good time because her breathing going to lose control and then she going to have a seizure . and it starting. Went to her neck and gave it to her and she fine now. She just need to rest. Now I let you three be together , lighting i will escort you back to you room.

As we came back I saw lexia na.

Finny are you okay. Said lexia na.

Yes I'm fine and he try to speak. Finny is that dion.

Sailor moon r earning


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Why we left mobius in the first place

 **Dion mix with lolirock**

Dion. Wake up. Please wake up. Screamed lexia na.

Finny. What wrong with her, you a doctor you have every degree you have. Why she not waking up and dion where is your pendant. You not suppose to take it off, dion wake up. Dion. Screamed lexia na and crying.

Lexia na. calm down. She just asleep she explain everything when she wake up but screaming at her is not going wake her up. Said finny.

Okay. Finny I just I thought she be safe from your father and now she not.

The next morning.

Ewf. Where am I. I ask.

"Dion". said two voices.

Dion you awake on thank the stars you okay. Said the voice.

I look around and it was mom, dad. I said.

Yes it us. Are you okay. Said mom(lexia na).

Where am i. I ask.

You in our room dion I was so worried about you and you safe and sound. Dion. "Get away from me" I screamed.

Dion. What wrong this doesn't sound like you. Lexia na was shocked dion behavior.

You not my mom and you not my father. I shouted.

Dion dear listen to me, I try to talk to her but she got up from the bed. Dion you need to rest please lay back down you need to rest. No let me go. "You not my parents let me go". I got up try to walk but my new height wouldn't let me do it and I fall down on the floor. As I was on the ground I hear the strangers calling my name if that my name.

Dion. Screamed lexia na and finny.

Sweet heart let get you back in the bed and we explain everything to you okay. Said lexia na (Mom).

You not my parents so why do you care about me so much. I don't care for you, get away from me. I shouted.

Dion. Don't talk to your mother like that she still you mom. Screamed finny.

You not my father, you just a worm who just went to his true lover, who really was a council woman and a agent in Albion and you who don't like to be alone he have issue been alone so don't you dare tell me what to do Mr. worm and leave me the hell alone. I said dark tone.

Dion. finny was shock to hear Dion talk like this.

Dion it doesn't matter we not your real parents, the points is we still love you, you still are little girl you just angry and you have the right to be angry at us. We still love you. Dion. Finitevus try to touch her but she snap. : Don't ever touch me Mr. worm I knock you to the twilight cage". You two lied to me for fourteen year of my life and didn't have the courage to tell me. You both are cowards. Why didn't you tell me.. I ask and crying.

Dion listen to mom, I love you and no we not your real parents but ~ Aurora is my birthmother its she. I screamed.

Yes dion she your real mom. Dion listen to me you not understanding us you confuse and .silence I won't listen to you anymore. She abandoned me, she gave me to Stranger she know and she gave me that useless pendent that cause me trouble wherever I go. Did she love me why did she gave me away. Who is my real father?. Don't he care about me too. Why did she abandoned me why. Did she love me. No she throw me away like I'm garbage. I cry on the floor. Crying very hard I never cry before. I feel alone and always will be.

Dion. Said finny ( I never hear her said those word like that.)

Dion. No she didn't throw you away like garbage. She didn't abandoned you. Listen to me dear, listen to me. Do you understand neo walkers.

Yes I know about them I even meet one of them. Drying my tears.

Well neo walkers are just like ancient walker. There give advice, help people in need or to be saved. Aurora is your true mother she is a neo walker and been one she couldn't' take care of you. So she gave you to me to protect and take care of. Dear she love you with all her heart, and she been watching over you for long time. Said mom.

She have. I ask.

Yes sweet heart. I grabbed her and hug her tight. You not alone, I'm right here you not alone and your father is here as well. He came to her and hug her tight as well. "Dad". Mom and dad. I'm sorry I snapped at you I was just angry~ it okay you had the right to be upset and angry but we still you parents I'm sorry I hug them. And crying.

Dion. It okay you not alone and we can explain why we left here in the first place. If you alright me explain it " cupcake". Said dad (Finny).

Okay dad and mom you can tell me why we left mobius. I take it. I said in a brave tone.

You see we are from "Albion". We all are dear. We left because you wasn't safe there nor here " cupcake".

What you mean I wasn't safe in Albion nor here. I ask.

No "cupcake". You wasn't safe here. Our people and our leader was afraid of you Dion. Said finny in a sad voice.

Afraid of me. I said.

Yes. You see. You have chaos power and there was early their fear you and your mom lexia na tried to tell our people you wasn't a threat but the voted was almost a tie and there need to break and another voted came and there put you to death.

What they're going to do to me dad. I ask.

The scientist had this injection for you. You be put to endless sleep you wouldn't wake up Dion. We didn't won't that to happen to you so we to we took you out this dimension. So we have a better life on earth than mobius. We not humans dear. We are echidnas we live in Albion and I know you mad but try to understand we love you and we wanted to protect you from anyone who hurt you. We still your parents that are job. Said finitevus.

Dad. Who was the leader. I ask.

Sweetie I know you don't like to talk about that "B". but you went to say her name. said finny.

Dion. The leader name is :Gala na". she a purple echidna.

Why did she do this to us especially me. I ask.

Dion she was afraid or you and I try to tell her you wasn't dangerous but she was so stupid and naive. She gone I believe your grandfather killed everyone in Albion even the "Her". You not alone and now I have a question of mine own. What is it mom. I ask.

Where is you pendent dion. You not suppose to take it off.?.

Um. I said.

Dion. Your mom ask you a question. Where is your pendent dion. Said dad.

Um.

Dion. Um it's in my question. I ask again. Where is your pendent you not suppose to take it off it suppose to protect you from evil and evil try to get there will died. Tell mommie where your pendent is. Said mom.

I took it off and gave it to peach to hold for now. I said and scary now.

What. Mom screamed. You not suppose to take it off and you gave it to some girl. Dion you promise me you wouldn't take it off. Lexia na screamed

Mom. Grandfather would just get rid of it. Please I did the right thing. I said.

Dion you did the wrong thing. He can try his best to get rid of it. No one shall destroy it , it made by a powerful neo seeker your mom. Dion you know you in trouble right, if we was home right now you be grounded for a year. Said mom.

Who is the girl. I ask mom.

Her name is Peach. She the maid friend I meet. I said.

Dear I think dion did the right thing right now,but when we escape you going to that girl and get that pendent back, now I have a question of my own. Did my father experiment you, tell me.

"Huff". Hyperventilating

Dion. Said Finny.

Finny don't ask her okay she hyperventilating and I never seen her do this. I think it a yes.

Dion. He said to himself.( dion I'm sorry I failed to protect you from him).

We hear knock at the door and it was a lynx. He came by us and giving us three boxes. Your father told me to give you this clothes in this boxes. Simian Weill guide your three to dinner room, your father want to eat with his family.. he left and dad open the stuff and it was a black tuxedo for him, mom had a blue flower dress and mines plain pink dress.

Mom and dad. Do I have to go to dinner. I don't like him at all. I said.

I know dear but we have no choice right now. Said mom.

I know but knuckles and my friend will rescue us know it. I said.

Who going to rescue is dion. Who. Said finny.

"The freedom fighter". I said proudly.

We change and we hear a knock at the door. It was donkey Kong. He escort us out the room and I said to myself. "Knuckles please hurry before it too late. I'm having a feeling he going to hex me and this time peach it's here to get me out.

 **Sailor moon r 1 ending**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Dinner with grandfather

(Dion mix with lolirock)

Simian was escorting us to a room, he open the door it was a dining room. It was big as ever, there was chair around the table and silver wear on the table and food on the table, and guess who in the dining room with us."Dr. Phineas". He had on silver suit on and he came to us with his new maid I didn't know.

"Hello my family". You look wonderful tonight. Said hyenas in a happy moment.

What do you want from us father. Have you cause enough damage to us. Said finny.

I want to eat with my family son, now have a seat son and ladies. Said phineas.

We sat down and the maid brings us some soup. I look at the soup and I smell good but I'm not hungry grandchild I know you hungry now, so stop looking at that soup and eat you like it. Now let eat as a family. Said phineas.

You no family to me and, Dion just has dinner with him alright and stop having a fight with him you not going to win. Said mom.

Fine. I said.

Now let have diner family. I want my son back in my life I want to know my daughter in law again and bond with my granddaughter if she let me in her life. Said phineas.

Folded my arm" Weirdo". I said under my breathe.

After we eat diner he had some music playing .now my family how about we have a little dance and my granddaughter may I have this dance. Said phineas.'

….. Didn't say a and dad was eyeing me, just dance with him dion. I grab his cold mummy hands and the music start to play. Dion you are a wonderful dancer. He was holding my waist and spins me around and grabs it again. You are a good dance dion. Let me go grandfather I don't like you. You need to respect me. Father leaves her alone she doesn't like you beside she done with that dancing anyway. Said finitevus.

Alright son. Said phineas.

I went to mom and hug her tight. It okay dion it over, you safe with mom now. Said lexia Na.

Phineas had creepy smile on his face as he walks over to mom. "Lexia na" I'm so sorry about this. Phineas grab my arm. "Let me go". I scream.

You will help me change this world we live on. Good or evil mean nothing to me, but you will help me change this world Dion. I tried reason with an enejak but I failed, to do that Dion; but with your help I would.

Wait a minute. "Father". You try to control an enejak. No one can control them, there almost like a god almost, no one could control them not even a mortal could not even you. An enejak is a chaos essence and there was shattered around mobius because all of them lost control on which there are... now unhand my daughter father we leaving here. Shouted finitevus.

I don't think so son. She belong to me know. She will change this world for me, so we all can be together on a new world for our own image a world only us to live here. Said phineas.

I said let her go. Finny ran in good speed to his father to get his daughter back but someone punch him in the head knocking him out.

Dad. I screamed.

His phi von creepy. I see you need some help and I punch him in the head. And he hello princess pinky I knew you was different when we came to earth you know looking for you said scourge.

Leave me alone. I shouted.

Scourge just escorts my daughter in law and simian take my son to his room with his wife. As for me I hex my grandfather in private no one shall distracted us.

Let me go. I don't won't to change this world for you, everyone tried that and failed, why can you see that you failed to have an enejak. So let us go. I scream.

Stop been so difficult Dion. He shouted.

The next night.

Finny wake up. Finny. Cried lexia Na.

Lexia is that you. Where are we and where is my Dion. Said finny.

Your father took her and we back in our room. You father going to use her finny. This is why we left mobius in the first place. Because people like him want to use Dion. He has to save her. I'm going to work on the door to see if it opens it going to be a while so have patience. Patience finny we have to rescue her we don't have time.

 **Let the hex beginning**

I strapped my granddaughter in the chair. "Relax Dion" it is over before you know it. I place my hand on her forehead and my hand started to glow and I hex her, her head drop and her eye turn deep blue, she in my control and I have a new neo seeker on my side. Listen to me Dion, I can train you for your chaos power, and I can train you to be a true demigoddess a better demigoddess you ever seen in your life. You can be a better goddess that that useless mother who abandoned you all this year of your life "Aurora." I know you were jealous when you saw Merlin hanging out with his nephew and she didn't come see you, her own daughter. I know you were alone and angry aurora didn't come see you, I know you were hurting very badly.

….. Seeing the image

Those friends you think highly of, there not your friends there don't care for you Dion. They're glad you gone dear, there're didn't even find your parents and that Mobian hero didn't care about you are them. He didn't even true to find them because there hate you and glad you gone. He called you a "Freak" Dion. I heard him and the other call you that. You should make them all pay Dion and you the only person who can do this. Join me Dion and I can train you and you should get rid of the people who treated you wrong and I be the best grandfather you ever had in your life. Join me Dion and together we have a world of our own image. She touches my hand and I was so happy we can change this world and turn it to our own image a perfect world. Dion how do you feel my dion. She looks at me and nodded now granddaughter attack me.

"Chaos spear wave'. I shouted Dion.

Yes my granddaughter, I reflected it let it hit the wall. Yes dion let your hate make you strong show them fear to be the demigoddess you are born to be. You know child you can also be an enejak as well, if you get angry. If there talk to you turn into the lady enejak you born to be. Now give grandfather a hug. "Who do you serve Dion"?

"I only serve you grandfather and you alone. I follow your commands. Said puppet dion.

Finally have family. I care about you all you to dion.

 **Finally find his base**

It took us a while but we finally find the Echidnaoplis ruins his base. Said Sonic.

Let find Dion and her parents and get her away from her grandfather. We don't have much time. Said Knuckles.

So phineas will hex her, just like he did you. And your father have to sacrifice himself to save your life. Said Sonic.

Yes. And I hope Dion parents don't have to do that but I tried to tell her how I feel about her Na maybe she break out of it. Said knuckles.

Thank for coming rouge, omega, shadow, blaze and silver. Said Amy.

No problem rose, and who is Dion. Said Shadow. Ask Shadow.

Dion is an echidna and she was a human she thought but she in trouble and we need all the help we can get. Said Amy.

Ames you peach and cream find Dion and her parents and get them out of here, blaze me, shadow rouge and silver take care of team destructix. Knuckles you find Dion and try to get her out of here.

Done deal. Said knuckles.

I hope she not hex but like I said early I will try to talk to her. Just hold off team stupid. Said Knuckles.

There was no doors so we used a warp ring and we was in.

 _Meanwhile_

Yes Dion. You get stronger and it time for you to change this world for me. Here I get you some changing clothes.

(Dion outfit it a sleeveless dress and it white and it short and a bracelet on her wrist and bracelet on her dreadlock.)

Beep. The alarm went off. What is this? Oh no not them the freedom fighter and guess who with them "Romero" trying to save Juliet. No you not taking my Dion, Romero not ever.

Scourge. I need your assistance. Please. He called

You called doctor. Yes I have. That freedom fighter trying to rescue my family. Destroy them and leave the red guardian alive I think I let his sweet Dion kill him, he sneered.

Anything for you doc. Said scourge.

Dion maiden advice


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Freedom fighter VS Team Destructix

(Dion mix with lolirock)

Peach, cream and Amy. Go find Dion mom and dad. Get them out of here. Said sonic.

We came to a room and we saw team destructix standing in the hallway."Well look we have here. It team freedom fighter. You not going anywhere. . Knuckles we take care of this clown you go rescue Dion and her parents we catch up. Said Sonic.

Hey. Red get back here. Sneered scourge. Turning into a spin dash. Sonic spin dash to green blur. Your fight is with me green blur. Said sonic.

Sorry blue blur your freedom fighter not going anywhere your fight is with us. And I after we defeat your team blue blur am going after red. Said scourge.

Where is dion and her parents? Scourge. Said sonic in anger.

Babe is fine and she belong to her grandfather blue blur. Said scourge.

Peach cream and Amy rescue dion mom and Dad

Okay here a door I can't open. Nicole gave me this device to open this door she gave it to me. I place it in the computer door and it unlock the door.

Where is dion? Give her back to us. Scream a lady echidna. She came to the girls and about to punch. "Ms. Lexia na. We came to rescue you and your husband. Said peach.

You must be peach and you two must be cupcake friends. Said finny. Yes sir we are your daughter friends and we here to rescue you and Dion. Said Amy, cream and peach.

Wait. Peach where dion is pendent and her silver crystal chaos emerald. Ask lexia Na.

Um. She said.

Hi. Am dion choa guardian here is the chaos emerald but the red echidna got her pendent. Said Luna.

What. Red echidna got my daughter pendent. No one can touch that pendent only dion could. Said lexia Na.

Sweet heart it only work if evil try to touch it, but if you a good person it wouldn't hurt them. Said finny.

The red echidna his name is knuckles. He will save dion. Now let get you out of here.

Meanwhile back with sonic

Shadow and the other knock out team destructix except sonic and scourge. There still going at it.

No you give up, blue blur. New flash green blur I won't give up and beside I look behind you, your team is out scourge. So what big deal we keep fighting sill it over. Said scourge.

Well I won't give up to you scourge. Said sonic.

Whatever blue blur you not taking "princess pink". She belong wither grandfather. Said scourge with a smirk.

Knuckles confront dr. phineas

I came to a room, it was light up ahead and it was a big room it was a battle field. And I saw a whit figure in the middle alongside him was a cherry blossom magenta echidna. "Dion". I scream.

"Greeting guardian". I been expecting you. Said phineas

Dr. Phineas. You will pay for using Dion and you're responsible for my father death and you will pay what you did to them. Part of me blame myself for my bad judgment for not listen to my father, and I failed to protect aurora daughter I will defeat you I will not let you use dion like you use me. You think after she change this world you have a world of your image. You killing thousands of people in your way. Said knuckles.

Tell me guardian are you're afraid to die. You did expect that before, how it feels to be alive and about to meet **"Anubis the god of death and funeral"**. You shall join your father in skies above to watch a new mobius be reborn. And I let dion see you, show you picture of a new world of our image. You be wishing to be with your princess again and try to save her wishing you did. Said phineas.

I'm not the one going down, phineas. You nothing but a **"Dark legion scientist"**. You tired to use me but it backfire on you. You had an accident in your lab long ago. You just a crazy manic that doesn't understand the world, who just wanted the world for himself. That why your son left you. Said knuckles.

"Leave my son out of this guardian". Phineas sneered.

Phineas you're just another person trying to change this world. Other tried that and failed and you going to failed. Even if you rebuild this world. Knuckles

On contraire guardian, from the ashes we stand, dion can create a new world of my image and Me, Dion, my son and her mother we be together and I be there leader of the new mobius, and dion be the goddess she deserved and if anyone dare try to be a hero or a heroine try to stop me, I ask the " **goddess of chaos energy"** to annihilate anyone who I don't see fit in my world. Said phineas

You know everyone will go against you and try to talk to Dion and snapped her out of it, and sooner or later Dion get her sense back and she will destroy you, along with the other people who support Dion. Said knuckles

"Dion". Get rid of him now. Said phineas.

"Dion". Charge at him in good speed about to punch him but knuckles dodge it. "Dion". He called.

Dion maiden advice


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Dion Vs knuckles

 **(Dion mix with lolirock)**

"Dion". Kill knuckles right here and now so he can join he pathetic father in heaven of above. Sneered phineas.

Yes grandfather I understand I will kill this useless echidna in front of me. "Chaos spear". Dion shouted.

Dion... I dodge her attack. And she came to me in good speed and high jump kick me in the stomach. I hold my stomach in pain and it really hurt, she came again and I dodge it, I called to her. "Dion" snapped out of it, I know you can fight his hex you did before. Dion please snapped out of it. I came to her and that was a bad mistake. "Chaos spear wave". She spins around and a chaos wave hit knuckles.

Dion. Snapped out of it. This it's like you I know your mind it mess up and in his control. Please snap out of it. Dion. Knuckles called.

Foolish guardian I don't have any friends you nothing to me so stop calling my name you useless guardian, and I fight me as a man. I throw a punch at him and he dodge. Stop dodge guardian and fight me. "Chaos jab".

"Gwaaa'. Knuckles scream in pain and he on the ground holding his stomach. Now I kill you useless guardian. Chaos flame kick. She came to me in good speed and I roll out the way and she kicks the ground. The kick made a big hole on the ground. Whoa. That could have been me. Dion snapped out of this right now. Please I don't want to hurt you. Said knuckles.

….didn't say a word.

Dion. Listen to me I love yo~

I don't have feeling for you guardian. She grabs him by the neck. Grab him by the neck. "Dion".

Yes Dion finish him off. Said phineas with shine in his eyes.

You about to died guardian. Said dion.

Knuckles grab her wrist and holding her. "Dion". I'm sorry but I'm going to knock you out for a bit. There she stops moving. "Shees". I know Dimitri didn't train you to use that move but I know who did. Knuckles place dion on the ground gently. Dion. Don't worry I will defeat your grandfather and I will help you I promise. Knuckles race to phineas and he fill with anger. You took everything from me, you turn me into an enejak I blame you for my father death and know you control the only person I care for I hate you and you will pay for your crime. He about to punch dr. phineas but he had creepy smile on his face. And a figure caught it. Dion. He was shock. And she punches him in the face. And he was flying and she kicks him in the rib cage and punches him in the face.  
"Foolish guardian" you think you can knock me out and hurt my grandfather you will pay for that, do you hear me. I'm not your friend and I don't care for you guardian. Said Dion.

Dion. Knuckles. Called.

Now I kill you and you joining your father any last word before you meet your faith boy. I guess you not going to say anything very well she about to punch him but he dodge. Stop dodging my attack "Imbeciles". She ran in good speed and she punch him in the stomach and she grabbed his dreadlocks and spin him around and around and she punch him in the face and she got her legs around his neck and slam him on the ground.

Dion was about to punch me again but I dodge her attack. Dion. He called snapped out of it this it's you I know it. Where is the sweet dion I know? I know you in there; fight his hex I know you can do it. Dion you mean the world to me I lov~

"Chaos punches". Punch him in his face. Take this boy. Chaos spear ball. I can't move. Said knuckles.

"Ha-ha". Let me explain to you since your puny brain can't handle it. Chaos spear ball paralyzed my opponent so there can't move. You about to die and I hear you died before well you want come back to us, say hello to your father. How pathetic are you, useless guardian can't protect his master emerald nor your friends either. You friends are about to died once I finish you off. Said dion.

"Son". Said Locke.

Dad. Said knuckles.

Don't let dr. phineas control aurora daughter; I know you love her and I know that girl is your soul mate. Said Locke.

What to do father, she under his hex and nothing I can do for her and wait the pendent it was made by her mother aurora. Son her pendent was made by a powerful neoseeker it will free her but you're have to tell her how much you care about her. I'm so proud of you son and don't give up save that child she really need saving right now. Said Locke.

Understand father. I tackle dion on the ground, put my hands around her waist and gave dion passion kiss and I put her pendent around her neck and it started to glow and I saw her eyes there wasn't in his control there was normal.

She came out of his hex she making noise. Dion. I called.

Knuckles. Is that you? Oh you here to rescue me and my parents. Oh my brain is on fire I have huge headache. I said.

Yeah I know his hex can be like that and yes we all are here to rescue you and your parents. Said knuckles, and boy you can fight for a pretty girl. He blushed.

Sorry my mind wasn't with me knuckles. Now you back to your sense again. But I got you back dion and I have something to say to you. Dion I lov~ a chaos energy came to knuckles and hit him in the back. "Knuckles"... dion scream...

You ruining everything you useless guardian no you got your pendent. No. he shouted...

I look at him gave him a glare. He was shock to see my glare. I went to knuckle. Knuckles are you okay. I'm fine I know you can beat dr. phineas you had training and I know you can beat him just like you was fighting me dion. I am fine I'm just going to rest but beat his butt so we can hang out tonight. Said knuckles.

I will knuckles you can count on me. I said

It time grandchild to join your grandfather. He said. I shall protect everyone from you. Said Dion.

Dion maiden advice


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Dion Vs her grandfather

I will defeat you grandfather I will protect my friends and family from you. I will protect everyone from this planet. I said.

You will cleanse this world for me Dion and we all are a family together. "Chaos spear" shouted phineas.

Chaos shield. I yelled. That protect me form his attack.

That shield can't protect you from me, he started to swing his fist at me and I caught it and again we try over power each other. "Dion. "Didn't we try that trick before and look what happen to us. Said phineas.

I will not fall for your trick again grandfather I kick him in the knee and he fall down. Oh sorry grandpa didn't mean to trip you are you okay. I said with sarcasm.

Dion. Stop playing your mean less game with me and come by my side. He said.

Chaos spear. I shouted and it got bigger and I send it to him of course he dodge it.

How did you got out of your hex dion. It was stronger now you couldn't get out unless that pendent. That pendent got you out I hate that artifact. How. He asks.

True my pendent did have me out of your hex but knuckles gave me a passion kiss and broke your hex. I said.

You really starting to impress me my sweet grandchild, but you will go back to your hex it waiting for you and no one here to protect you and the first thing I'm going to do, **is get rid of that artifact**.

The world is fine as it is. Why do you want to change it so much? There still good on this planet. Can you see that open your eyes to the truth everyone started to change the world and failed so badly, you will fall? I said.

You just Luke your birthmother Aurora. She sees beauty and good around her, and you just like her but stubborn like a person I know. I will not give up my dream of changing this world. He charge at me and throw his fist at me I block it and spin kick him in the stomach and he fall down and he was really piss off, "Dion" stop playing your game and help me change this world it need changing why can you see that. He yelled.

I will not help you grandfather change this world. This world is fine as it is and I shall protect everyone on mobius from you. Said dion.

He threw a chaos spear at m and I dodge it and me he threw it again and I dodge it and it bounces on the wall and him me in the back."EWf".

"HAHAHAHHAHA". Evil laughter of Dr. Phineas. You can't beat me Dion, you know you why you can't. Because my dear you are weak and you never beat me. But I can train you so much better if you stop playing your games and join me. He sneered. He about to grab me when a small ball came to him and hit him in the face and knock him out for a bit.

"Dion". Said a voice. The pink light reveal itself. "Luna". I said.

Dion here is the slivers crystal chaos emerald. You need it now. I took the silver crystal chaos emerald and it was shining like the stars above, as well as my pendent it light up and surrounding me and I was in my dress that I look like "Princess Serenity" my skin turning sliver purple and I had a angel wing. Dion. You turn into you chaos for. Now you can beat your grandfather and dot worry your mo m and dad are self. There are in mobotropolis. Good luck. I know you can do. She teleport away.

What is this? What are you now? No you turn into your chaos angel form. I see you can beat your granddad come on grandchild let see can you beat me he charge at me and I dodge it in good speed which he was, shock.

I won't give up to you phineas and I will protect my friends. My hands started to glow and I feeling the flame around me. Phineas hands started to glow and he releases his own inferno at me. I fly straight in it. "Foolish grand chide you die just like that and you still can't beat me what. He was shock I came out and I punch him in the face.

"Gwaaah". He said.

I want give up to you. My pendent was growing and called my powerful attack I know from heart." Chaos eternal sensation inferno bliss. I send it to him and knock him out. And he looks at me and fainted. Finally I said. I went to knuckles and called him. Knuckles,

Dion. He said. You okay and your skin is silver purple and you have angel wings too. What going on. And your dress is pretty. I turn back to my form. I beat my grandfather he on the ground see. Good job dion I'm so pound of you.

Shadow came in the room and knuckles did you beat him, and you must be Dion right. Shadow asks.

Yes. That my name and I beat and what you going to do with him Shadow. I ask.

He going to jail but first thing first we need to remove this entire warp ring off him so he can't escape. Said Shadow,

We remove them and shadow handcuffs my grandfather. Wait where is sonic and the other. They're coming we just beat team destructix. Said shadow. Beside this warp ring doesn't belong to phineas, there really belong to your adopt father. Said knuckles

Oh I give them to my dad when we get to the city. I said.

So what about my grandfather. I ask.

He will be at G.U.N. Dion he will be lock up so he won't escape top agent. Said Shadow...um. Shadow thank you for team up with sonic and knuckles to save me and my parents. I said.

Um no problem. Dion. Said shadow. He got rouge and left.

Hey knux and dee-dee. Said sonic. So where is phinny? Ask sonic.

He gone. Shadow and rouge took him away. I said.

That good and that good you alright and though you in your form now. Said sonic.

Yes I know but I'm still me and no one can change me. I said.

That great new dion, now let go. Said sonic.

Knuckles are you okay. I ask.

Yes I'm fine he pick me up princess tile. Knuckles I'm fine you don't have to pick me up. I want to pick you up and let get you home your parents are waiting for you at the hospital.

 **Reunion at the hospital**

Where is my mom and dad knuckles? I ask.

There at the hospital dion. Oh okay can you escort me to them. Dion I'm going to do that. I know but can you put me down, and thank you for rescuing me. I gave knuckles a hug and he was blushing hard.

Here we are. Said knuckles. Don't go knuckles. I want you to see my parents. I know there like you too. I said.

Dion. He said.

Please knuckles. I just want you to say hi or something. I said

Alright. Said knuckles.

Dion. Said three voices.

Hey cream peach and Amy. I said.

Dion. We so glad you okay and back. Are you okay. We was worried about you. Said the girls.

Yes I'm fine and thank you for saving my parents you guys. I said.

No problem dion we friends that what we suppose to do. Said Amy.

Well I'm going to see my mom and ad at the hospital do you want to come with me. I ask.

Yes. There said.

We came in the budding and went to the room. Mom and dad are you in there. Dion is that you. Mom. By littlie flower are you okay. Yes mom and I'm glad we reunited again and away from grandfather. Um where is dad I ask.

He outside and he been asking for you saying have you been rescue. Finny dion come see your baby.

Oh girls and knuckles this is my mom." Hello my name is lexia Na". It a pleasure to meet you and thank you for rescue us Amy cream and peach and you too Luna.

We hear the door open up and Hey dad" I said.

Hey cupcake. Said dad.

No way. Your father look like knuckles but with glass. Said Amy.

Wow. You right Amy. I said.

What. He said.

Who are you I know the other three girls who are you. He said.

Dad. This is knuckles he rescue me from your dad. And he a freedom fighter. I said.

I'm going to bed goodnight everyone. Said finny.

Dad. That was so rude why you would do that to knuckles. He did save me form you father. I said.

Dion. It okay alright I see you later.

Dion we have to go we see you tomorrow how about lunch. Ask Amy.

Yes. Okay. There. Left.

Finitevus. That was rude what you did. I agree with you daughter. Dion. We can't stay at the hospital but Amy was kind to reserved a room for us it a two bed one for you and finny and I will share it.

Knuckles I thought you left. I said.

No. dion want to hang out tonight do you want to. He ask...

Knuckles I love to but I want to spend time with my family I just got them back and I see you tonight by the master emerald.

Alright dion. Said knuckles.

Dion. Said finitevus.

Let go. He said.

Is he always like that. Ask knuckles

Yes I said.

You spelling boy. I know how to spell dion you not the only genius here. He said.

Ha-ha. I know.

Dion. Let go. Said finny

We was in our room and we had dinner and mom was asking me question. So dion you and knuckles really like each other do you. Mom ask.

Yes mom I really like him. Good thing dad is taking shower. Well good night dear I'm going to bed. I was in bed just think what mom said, go tell knuckles how you feel about him but what if he don't have feeling for me and he like someone else.

I got up from bed about to get to the door when I hear my name been called dion. Where are you going? He ask.

I'm going for a little walk dad. I can't sleep. I said.

No you going to see that guardian. He said.

How do you know "he" a guardian? I ask.

I can tell the way he look. How about I tell you a story that always put you to sleep cupcake. He said.

No. I said.

He gave me a glare. Dad. I love you but I'm too old for stories please can I go for a walk. I ask.

No. we just got you back okay, if you don't want me to tell you a story then go to sleep. He said.

Dad. Went to mom gave her a passion kiss on the cheek and went to bed. I decide to go see knuckles so I went outside and throw a warp ring and I saw the master emerald altar. Jump in it and want to see knuckles.


End file.
